Jag kan fånga månen i min hand
by Solsken
Summary: Utspelar sig efter GOF. Platser förändras, Människor Förändras och när två motsatser dras till varandra, förändras allt. Börjar snällt. Blir garanterat värre.... Fler Reviews Fler kapitel
1. Perrong nio och tre kvart

**Kapitel 1**

Hermione klev ivrigt ur bilen med Krumbens korg i armarna och väntade på att hennes pappa skulle kliva ur och hjälpa henne att dra ut väskan ur bagageluckan. Här och där skymtade hon likadana väskor som hon själv hade och en och en annan lång svart klädnad på de elever som inte kom från mugglar familjer och inte hade vett nog att förklä sig för mugglare. En och en annan ugglebur skymtades och när ett ljud av en upprörd uggla nådde dom började Krumben fräsa och spotta inne i sin bur. Hon skyndade sig med att ställa ned buren på marken och pratade lugnande med katten.

"Har du allt nu?" frågade hennes mamma som klivit ut bilen och stod framför henne.

"Jadå, och om jag har glömt något så kan ni skicka efter det med nästa uggla", svarade Hermione lugnt och såg upp på henne samtidigt som hennes pappa kom släpandes med bagagekärran. Hon ställde sig upp och hjälpte till att lasta på kofferten och sedan Krumben ovan innan hon vände sig mot sina föräldrar. David Granger såg stolt ned på sin dotter.

"Ta hand om dig nu", sade han och gav henne en kram med ena armen. "Se till och hålla dom i schack på den där skolan".

"Det ska jag", svarade hon och knyckte stolt på nacken. Hennes mamma gav henne ett tårmilt leende.

"Hör av dig ofta", sade hon och viftade med pekfingret framför hennes ansikte. "Så vi får veta om du lever eller inte".

"Oroa dig inte, mamma", försäkrade Hermione. "Vi har värdens bästa trollkar som rektor. Vad skulle kunna hända?"

"Skynda dig nu så att du inte missar tåget", sade hennes pappa och såg upp mot den stora klockan i taket som redan visade på kvart i elva.

Hon gav sin mamma en sista kram och började köra bagagekärran framför sig mot perrong nio och tre kvart. På väg dit kunde hon se sin egen spegelbild i ett av tågens fönster och log nervöst för sig själv. Harry och Ron skulle få slag när de fick syn på henne. Sommaren hade minst sagt gjort henne gott på alla sätt och vis. Hennes kropp hade utvecklats relativt mycket under en sådan kort period, något som tydligen låg i familjen som hennes mamma hade påpekat. Hon hade blivit längre och fått kurvor på precis de rätta ställena. Hon hade låtit håret växa ända ned till midjan bara för att det yviga skulle lägga sig ned vilket det också gjort och låg nu i stora lockar om hon hade det utsläppt. Hon hade dessutom tillbringat nästan två månader på stranden vilket hade gett henne en passande brun hudfärg och ljusa slingor i håret.

Alltså så kände hon sig ganska nöjd med sig själv för tillfället men var endå nervös över vad de andra skulle säga. Hon hade aldrig riktigt varit den som stack ut någon stans men hon hade en svag aning om att det skulle ändras. Sådana tankar gav henne ett helt annat självförtroende och hon förde sig med en annan hållning än innan. Hon var inte rädd för att sticka ut när hon visste att hon såg bra ut. Därför vågade hon gå med högburet huvud och gå i tajta kläder som annars skulle ha funnits längst nere i kofferten.

Hon drog in ett djupt andetag innan hon styrde kärran igenom spärren som var ingången till perrong nio och tre kvart. Det var som vanligt fullt av elever, föräldrar, syskon och andra familjemedlemmar samt en hel del djur som sprang mellan benen på människor medans deras ägare försökte hinna ikapp dom. Ljudet av Hogwartsexpressen överröstade det mesta av djurens skrik och folkmassans prat. Hon bestämde sig för att inte försöka leta reda på någon hon kände i det här kaoset utan bara ta sig in på tåget och sedan vänta på att någon skulle hitta henne. Dessutom så hade Krumben börjat väsnas inne i sin korg igen och hon ville släppa ut honom så fort som möjligt innan han gjorde sig själv illa på något vis.

Draco Malfoy kände sig irriterad och folkilsken redan innan han dök upp på perrongen och när han fick se alla glada människor som sade sina farväl sjönk hans humör ännu lägre. Draco hade aldrig varit den som lätt blev på dåligt humör. Visst hade han humör men vilken femtonårig pojke hade inte det? Anledningen till hans tillstånd hade bara ett namn; Lucius. 'Hur vågar han?' tänkte Draco ilsket och började dra sin koffert mot tåget. ´Hur bara vågar han? Jag är hans son, inte hans slav!´

Lucius hade under den senaste tiden blivit besatt av iden att Draco skulle ta emot döskallemärket som markerade att han också var en slav under Voldemorts styre. Voldemort skulle då få kontroll över hela hans liv, hans framtid och vilja. Draco hade sett hur män försökte slippa ur hans klor och lidit för deras olydnad under Cruciatus förbannelsen. Hans far hade åtskilliga gånger vacklat in genom dörren, torterad och svag efter en av Voldemorts behandlingar. Vid ett av dom tillfällena bestämde sig Draco för att aldrig någonsin ta emot märket som satte honom i samma position som sin far, hur mycket makt som än lovades honom.

Full av dolda känslor drog han kofferten efter sig mot tåget som stod och väntade på att ta med eleverna tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det kändes på något sätt betryggande att vara på väg tillbaka till skolan, det enda stället där han kunde komma undan tortyren från Lucius.

Någon gick plötsligt rakt in i hans axel och han vände sig hetsigt om för att fräsa något förolämpande när han såg att pojken inte ens verkade märkt att han var där. Draco kände igen honom som en Ravenclaw ur sjätteåret och hete något liknande med Texas Lee eller nått sådant. Pojken hade stannat när han gått in i honom men han fortsatte att stirra på samma prick utan att ens blinka. Draco vände sig om för att se efter vad som var så intressant att Texas glömde bort att se efter vart han gick. Hans mun föll öppen när han fick syn på orsaken. Texas var inte heller den enda som stirrade. Praktiskt taget varenda en av det manliga könet vände på huvudena när hon gick förbi.

Flickan hade en utstrålning runt sig som kunde ge vem som helst en stöt om de kom för nära. Därför delade sig folkhavet för att släppa fram henne. Draco kände hur han blev alldeles torr i munnen bara av att titta på henne. Hon hade guldbruna ögon som gnistrade av liv och det midjelånga håret i precis samma färg var uppsatt i en fläta som slog henen i ryggen med varje steg hon tog. Hennes hy hade en liknande gyllenbrun färg som avslöjade många, långa timmar i solen vilket fick hennes tänder att se onaturligt vita ut. Läpparna var svagt rosa färgade och Draco tyckte de såg mycket kyssvänliga ut. Hon hade långa, smäckra ben och en vacker hals som fick henne att se längre ut än hon egentligen var. Draco skulle gissa att hon var krig 165 cm lång och kring hans ålder, fast han kände inte igen henne. Hur han än letade i minnet kunde han inte placera henne.

Aldrig i hela sitt liv hade han sett en flicka med sådan utstrålning, sådan hållning i hela hennes kropp. Hon ägde hela värden med den där oskuldsfulla blicken och var totalt omedveten mot all uppståndelse hon åstadkommit.

Draco lovade sig själv att om det så skulle ta honom hela livet, så skulle han någon gång få känna hennes läppar mot sina, få dra fingrarna genom hennes hår och bara känna lukten från hennes hud.


	2. Hogwartsexpressen

**Kapitel 2 Hogwarts expressen!**

Hermione, lika frånvarande som en zombie, började dra sin bagagekärra längst med tåget stannade vid en vags i slutet av ledet. Där släpade hon in kofferten i en av de tomma kupéerna innan hon hämtade Krumben och stängde dörren till kupén innan hon släppte ut den gulrandiga lilla besten som Ron kallade honom, ur buren.

"Så så, Krumben", mumlade hon kärvänligt till katten som hoppade ut ur buren med ett skutt och satte sig så långt bort från buren han bara kunde komma medans han glodde ilsket på henne. Hon skrattade lite åt hans uppförande och öppnade kofferten för att ta ut penna och papper. Hon hade utvecklat en ny hobby över sommaren som hon hade blivit ganska skicklig på. Att skriva sångtexter var inget hon hade tänkt hålla på med i framtiden, men det var avslappnande att drömma sig in i musikens värd och skriva ned precis vad som fanns i hennes tankar. De gånger hon låtit höra hennes sånger var sällan, men personen i fråga blev alltid imponerad och prisade henne för både sången och rösten. Att sjunga var också något hon fastnat för under sommaren. Hon hade tillbringat många kvällar på ett känt ungdoms ställe nära stranden där musiken spelades av liveartister, ofta totalt okända som bara ville prova hur det var att stå på scenen, men det var alltid fullt drag och proppfullt. Hermione hade själv blivit övertalad upp på scenen av några kompisar och efter att kommit över den värsta rampfebern hade hon tyckt att det var riktigt roligt. Det bästa av allt var nästan efter uppträdandet då applåderna dånade genom salen tillsammans med busvisslingar och jubel.

Hon lutade huvudet frånvarande mot fönstret och såg ned på blocket framför henne samtidigt som tåget började rulla framåt, mot Hogwarts.

"_Random acts of mindlessness, Commonplace occurences. Chances and surpises, Another state of consciousness._" Hon hummade på melodin och läste orden flera gånger innan det lät rätt på tungan. Men innan hon hann fortsätta hörde hon en alldeles för välbekant röst i korridoren utanför kupén.

"... hittat någonstans att sitta?"

"... smockfullt överallt".

"... här då?"

Hon flinade och reste sig upp precis som kupédörren gled upp och en pojke med kolsvart hår och obegripligt gröna ögon blev inknuffad bakifrån. Han fick snabbt ordning på fötterna och såg ursäktande på henne. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något när hans utryck förändrades. Han stirrade på henne uppifrån och ned som om han inte kunde tro sina ögon.

"Hej Harry", sade hon mjukt och log. Harry ryggade till och såg forskande på henne som om han försökte placera henne i minnet. Det fick henne att skratta. "Kom igen, Harry. Jag har inte förändrats så mycket!"

Pojken framför henne spärrade upp ögonen i chock. "Hermione?" kraxade han.

Hon höjde bara på ögonbrynen som svar och skrattade igen. Harry skrattade också och slog ut armarna som hon glatt hoppade in i. Harry lade händerna på hennes axlar och höll henne på ett armlängds avstånd. "Herregud, vad du har förändrats! Du ser fantastisk ut", sade han imponerat.

Hermione flinade bara mot honom. "De ser inte heller så tokig ut", påpekade hon och studerade sin bästis. Han hade också förändrats men inte lika drastiskt som hon. Han hade vuxit någon decimeter på längden och var inte lika spinkig längre. Tvärtom kunde hon känna musklerna på armarna och den svarta tröjan han hade på sig döljde inte mycket.

Harry skrattade bara åt hennes kommentar. Sedan vände han sig mot dörren och stack ut huvudet. "Killar, det finns lediga platser här inne!"

Hermione satte sig ned igen och väntade på att de andra skulle komma in. Harry flyttade på sig och in kom Ron, Dean, Ginny och Neville. Ron damp ned på sätet mitt emot Hermione men verkade endå inte lägga märke till henne. Dean och Neville stannade till och kikade försiktigt på henne som om de inte var riktigt säkra på vem hon var. Ginny var den som reagerade först. Den rödhåriga flickan tjöt till av förtjusning och kastade sig om hennes hals.

"Hermione!" pep hon och tog ett steg bakåt för att studera henne. "Herregud, du har då vuxit in i dig själv!" sade hon uppmuntrande.

"Tack, det har du ocks", svarade hon och granskade flickan framför sig. Hon hade vuxit några centimeter sedan sist och började definitivt komma in i puberteten.

"Hermione, är det verkligen du?" frågade Dean och stirrade häpet på henne.

Hon lade huvudet på sned och mötte hans blick. "Nej såklart att det inte är", retades hon. "Jag är en döds ätare i förklädnad".

"En jäkligt fin förklädnad", sade Dean och fick ett drömmande över ansiktet.

"Dean!" utbrast Ron som verkade komma ur sin chock. Han stod upp och möttes av en kram från Hermione. Hon kände hur Ron stelnade till men verkade glad i alla fall. "Jag kände inte igen dig. Du har förändras enormt!" sade han uppmuntrande.

"Ja, det var liksom min mening", skrattade hon och lösgjorde sig från Ron. Hon damp ned baklänges på sätet igen och hennes vänner slog sig också ned.

"Vad är det där?" frågade Ginny nyfiket och nickade mot Hermiones block.

Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Det är bara några texter som jag jobbar p", sade hon utan att se upp.

"Texter till vaddå?" frågade Harry som satt bredvid henne och lutade sig framåt.

Snabbt slog hon igen blocket och räckte ut tungan mot honom. "Till en sång, men den är inte klar så du får inte se den".

"Skriver du sångtexter?" frågade Ron förvånat.

"Ja, faktiskt", svarade hon och höjde på ögonbrynen, utmanade honom att reta henne. Men det gjorde han inte till hennes förvåning. Istället såg han en aning imponerad ut. "Jag visste inte att du gjorde det. Är du bra? Har du visat dom för någon?"

"Det får ni allt vänta och se", retades hon och byte samtalsämne. "Så, hur har sommaren varit?" Hon såg speciellt på Harry som genast såg deppad ut.

"Sådär", svarade han och såg ned i golvet. "Dom första sex veckorna var rena mardrömmen, men sedan gav Dumbledore tillåtelse till att jag fick flytta till Ron resten av sommaren", tillade han och såg med ens gladare ut vid minnet.

Ron skrattade. "Mamma hade dödat Dumbledore om han inte låtit dig komma. Hon gick nästan bärsärkargång på huset varje gång han sade nej".

Ginny höll ena handen för munnen i ett försök att dölja skrattet. Hermione kunde inte riktigt förstå varför hon gjorde så överhuvudtaget. Utan att dröja sig kvar vid det vände hon sig mot Dean.

"Du då? Vad har du gjort i sommar?" frågade hon och försökte att inte le när Dean stirrade på henne i några sekunder och sedan förläget såg bort.

"Inget särskiljt. Jag har mest varit hemma eller hos Seamus", svarade han.

"Var är Seamus föresten?" frågade Ron mot Dean.

"Jag tror han sitter med Parvati och Lavendel. Dom nästan drog iväg honom från perrongen och försvann in i tåget. Jag hann inte med", svarade Dean och ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför letade du inte reda på dom då?" frågade hon och kom på efteråt att det var otaktiskt men Dean verkade inte bry sig.

"Jag har ingen lust att tillbringa hela tågresan med att sitta och se hur Lavendel och Parvati dreglar över Seamus", sade han tonlöst och hon undrade för ett ögonblick om han var avundsjuk.

"Så, vad har du gjort hela sommaren då?" frågade Ginny och studerade hennes ansikte igen. "Med tanke på din solbränna antar jag att du varit utomlands igen?"

"Ja, det har jag. Mina föräldrar skulle på an affärsresa till Grekland och jag fick följa med. Så medans dom satt på konferenser roade jag mig själv på stranden. Det var fantastiskt!" sade hon entusiastiskt.

"Vart det inte ensamt?" frågade Ron och höjde misstänksamt ögonbrynen.

"Nej, jag hade sällskap från andra turister mesta av tiden. Vi blev ett gäng på tio stycken som höll ihop på festerna och åt lunch tillsammans och sådant. Vi hade jättekul", svarade hon och såg hur Rons misstänksamhet bara fördubblades men han sade inget. Hon kom på sig själv med att stirra några ögonblick på honom i förvåning. Det fanns inga tvivel om att Ron hade förändrats, han också. Kanske inte så mycket fysiskt men han betedde sig mer som en vuxen än förut. Hans välkända temperament verkade ha lugnat ned sig och han var lite mer taktisk.

"Hur länge var du i Grekland?" Ginnys röst fick henne att sluta stirra på flickans bror.

"I en månad tror jag. Jag är ledsen att jag inte skickade några ugglor men jag hade svårt att få tag på en fågel som visste vart den skull eller som över huvud taget förstod vad jag sade", berättade hon och alla de andra skrattade förutom Harry. Han hade fått en glasartad blick och visade tydligt att han befann sig långt borta. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något till honom men Ron fångade hennes blick och skakade varnande på huvudet. Hon höjde frågande på ögonbrynen och Ron svarade se dyster ut och såg ned i golvet.

"Vet ni att det där är läskigt?"

"Vaddå?" frågade hon förvirrat och såg på Neville som stirrade från henne till Ron.

"Att ni kan tala till varandra utan ord. Ni ser på varandra i en sekund och utbyter hela meningar", svarade Neville och såg beundrande och lite avundsjukt på dom.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Dom säger ju att en blick säger mer än tusen ord. Jag antar att vi har känt varandra länge nog att förstå den andres kroppsspråk".

De andra nickade instämmande men gick inte in på samtalet eftersom kupédörren öppnades och en glad häxa frågade om de ville ha något att äta.

Harry snäppte ur sitt frånvarande tillstånd och de åt tillsammans under flera muntra timmar. Seamus gjorde entré tillsammans med Lavendel och Parvati som mycket riktigt verkade mer eller mindre hänga över hela honom.

Dom fick en mindre chock vid åsynen av Hermione och de två flickorna krävde alla detaljer om hur hon lyckats förändras så mycket. Seamus verkade nöja sig med att studera henne helt öppet vilket tillslut fick Ron att fräsa åt honom, vilket bara fick resten att skratta.

När de började närma sig Hogwarts lämnade pojkarna kupén åt flickorna för att byta om. Seamus, som verkade ha skaffat sig ett helt nytt självförtroende över sommaren, konstaterade högt att han skulle hålla sig i närheten av kupén ifall att någon som, tex. Malfoy, skulle få för sig att titta in när killarna inte var där.

Dörren stängdes och Hermione suckade högt. "Ärligt talat, tror han att vi skulle bara stå stilla och låta Malfoy attackera oss?" frågade hon sarkastiskt och började rota i väskan efter skoldressen.

Lavendel suckade också men med en helt annan ton än Hermione. "Det känns bra i alla fall att Seamus är i närheten. Man vet aldrig vad som kan hända", sade hon drömmande.

"Så om en döds ätare dök upp så skulle Seamus storma in på sin vita häst, svinga sitt svärd i luften och rädda oss alla?" frågade Ginny lika sarkastiskt och himlade med ögonen. De två andra flickorna blängde på dom men valde att inte säga något. Dom klädde sig i tystnad och efter en stund kom pojkarna tillbaka. Harry damp ned vid fönstret, lade hakan i händerna och stödde armbågarna på benen.

"Jag är förvånad över att inte Malfoy dykt upp än", sade han och kastade en blick mot Ron. "Han brukar alltid förpesta tågresan med minst ett besök".

"Han kanske har missat tåget?" föreslog Neville frånvarande. Ron fnös tvivlande.

"Malfoy missa tåget? Den dagen dansar grodor polka. Han lurar säkert nånstans i väntan på rätta ögonblicket med att förpesta våra liv, som vanligt".

* * *

Draco befann sig i chocktillstånd.

Det var inte sant! Det fick inte vara sant! Det kunde bara INTE vara sant! Av alla möjliga var det _hon_! Av alla tjejer på hela skolan, i hela värden så var det tvunget att vara just hon. Hur mycket otur kunde man ha?

Han såg för säkert tusende gången hur flickan som snurrat i hans huvud hela förmiddagen satt i kupén tillsammans med Harry Potter och Ron Weasley. Först kunde han inte förstå vad hon gjorde i deras sällskap. Han hade aldrig sett henne tillsammans med dom förut. Men så hörde han sin bittra fiende uttala hennes namn och allt föll på plats.

Draco kom ned på jorden igen med en obehaglig duns. _Hermione_? Den Hermione? Samma Hermione som bestod en tredjedel av den kända trion från Gryffindor? Samma Hermione som gett honom en örfil i tredje året och som han gett valrosständer?

Det var inte sant! Det fick inte vara sant! Det kunde bara INTE vara sant!


	3. Gamla ansikten

**Kapitel 3 Gamla ansikten!**

Hermione följde med Harry och Ron in i stora salen som lystes upp av tusentals ljus. Hon såg sig omkring med en nöjd min och myste av hemkänsla. Visserligen var detta en skola men hon älskade den.

Harry satte sig ned och eftersom Ron tvekade med att sätta sig ned tog Hermione platsen bredvid honom. Ron knep snabbt åt sig platsen bredvid henne under näsan på Seamus som såg besviken ut men slog sig ned bredvid Dean istället. Hon försökte låta bli att le åt deras tysta tävling. Ron med sin överbeskyddar instinkt och de andra med sina vanliga tonårs känslor. För att inte avslöja att hon höll på att börja skratta vände hon sig mot Harry som såg en aning dystert ned i tallriken framför honom.

"Upp med hakan, Harry. Detta är i alla fall en fest och det är inte meningen att man ska sitta och deppa", sade hon uppmuntrande. Harry vände sig mot henne och log svagt.

"Jag vet det", svarade han långsamt. "Det är bara det att jag har mycket att tänka på just nu och det gör mig en aningens... deppad".

"Jag förstår", sade Hermione. "Men du tror inte att du kan tänka på det i morgon i stället?"

Harry såg förvånat på henne innan han började skratta. "Kanske det", sade han.

"Hermione, hur kommer det sig att du har den solbränna som jag försökte få i åratal!" Parvatis röst fick hennes uppmärksamhet och hon vände sig mot den svarthåriga flickan som såg missnöjd och skämtsam ut på samma gång.

"Jag har tillbringat en månad på stranden så det är väll inte så konstigt?" försvarade hon sig och skrattade.

"Å jag slår vad om att ingen kunde konkurrera med dig där", sade Seamus oskyldigt och såg up i taket samtidigt som Ron snodde runt och kastade en dödlig blick på honom men Hermione skrattade bara.

"Krum!" utbrast Harry plötsligt vilket fick Ron och Hermione att vända sig tillbaka mot honom och stirra förvånat på honom.

"Vad?" frågade Ron förvirrat.

"Viktor Krum! Han sitter vid Honörbordet", sade Harry och pekade diskret mot platsen där Madam Hooch brukade sitta. Hermione kände direkt igen honom även om han blivit något år äldre än senast. Hans skarpa profil hade inte förändrats och han hade samma missnöjda utryck i ansiktet som vanligt. Det som var märkbart förändrat var hans hållning. Förut hade han varit stel och krokryggad. Nu var han mera reslig och satt med rak rygg och såg ut över stora salen med sina hök ögon.

Harry och Ron vände sig mot Hermione.

"Visste du att han skulle komma?" frågade Ron med lätt anklagande ton på rösten.

"Nej Ron, det gjorde jag inte", försvarade hon sig ilsket. "Hur skulle jag föresten fått reda på det?"

"Du bredväxlar ju med honom", sade Ron. "Eller?"

Hermione fnös först ilsket innan hon skrattade till. "Ärligt talat Ron, du är så seg i svängarna att det förvånat mig än i dag", sade hon och log retsamt mot hans ansikte som förändrades från förvånat till misstänksamt och vidare till ilsket på en sekund.

"Sluta bråka är ni snälla", sade Harry otåligt som fortfarande höll blicken mot Honörbordet. "Jag vill veta vad han gör här".

"Det är väll endå uppenbart", sade Hermione överlägset. Pojkarna vände åter blicken mot henne. "Han ska ta över efter Madam Hooch".

"En före detta världsmästare i Quidditch som flyglärare? Det passar han nog som", sade Harry entusiastiskt.

"Han?" fnös Ron skeptiskt. "Med den där minen lär han skrämma bort första årseleverna innan de ens hunnit upp på kvastarna."

"Ron!" utbrast Hermione skarpt. "Han har inte gjort dig något så lägg av!"

Hennes skarpa tonfall fick flera andra runt bordet att rikta uppmärksamheten mot henne. Dean såg misstänksamt på henne.

"Du är väll inte fortfarande tillsammans med honom, är du?" frågade han.

"Vi har aldrig varit tillsammans!" försvarade hon sig snabbt. "Vi gick på balen tillsammans och det var allt".

"Det verkade som om Krum hade större planer för er", sade Dean. "Han bjöd väll hem dig till Bulgarien?"

"Åkte du dit?" utbrast Lavendel imponerat.

"Nej, det gjorde jag inte. Som jag sa så är det inget mellan mig och Viktor längre", sade Hermione häftigt. Ginny, som satt mitt emot henne flinade.

"Du får nog sluta kalla honom Viktor. Han är en professor nu", påpekade hon onödigt.

"Jag vet, jag vet", stönade hon.

Ginny flinade och Ron skrattade. Harry däremot såg ned i tallriken igen med dyster min. Hermione öppnade munnen för att säga något men i samma stund slogs dörrarna till salen upp och första års eleverna kom in. Dom såg små och rädda ut, precis som hon känt sig när hon började.

Professor McGonagall förklarade hur sorteringen gick till och började sedan ropa upp eleverna, en efter en. Ron suckade som vanligt frustrerat över hur lång tid det tog, hur hungrig han var osv.

Hermione satt tyst och såg sig omkring i stora salen. Hon lade snabbt märke till att många nu sett Viktor vid Honnörsbordet och satt och viskade och pekade på honom. Många av flickorna såg hoppfulla ut och pojkarna entusiastiska. Alla från andra året och uppåt visste ju vem han var och hur duktig han var på att flyga.

Så småningom var sorteringen över och Dumbledore reste sig upp. Det blev dödstyst i salen och vartenda öga var uppå den gamla mannen.

"Välkomna till ännu ett år på Hogwarts eller för er som är nya... Välkomna hit!" sade han med dånande röst och det välbekanta glada ansiktet. "Det finns tid för nyheter efter middagen så ät och drick gott nu allesammans. Tack så mycket".

Dumbledore satte sig ned igen och maten dök upp på bordet framför dom. Ron var den första att hugga in med sin vanliga aptit. Snart var dom alla inne i sina vanliga samtalsännen och pratade och skrattade. Hon fick reda på att Dean och Lavendel blivit utvalda som prefekter, inte för att det förvånade henne det minsta. Hon hade själv fått ett brev under sommaren där Dumbledore frågade henne om hon ville ta på sig prefekt uppdraget och lägga av med två ämnen för att ha tid. Hon fick välja själv och det hade inte varit lätt.

Men till slut valde hon att ge märket till någon annan. Att lära sig saker låg över att hålla ordning på andra elever. Hon ville hellre spendera tid att läsa än patrullera korridorer. Dessutom visste hon att Ron eller Harry inte skulle bli valda som prefekter och ville inte hamna utanför de äventyr som dom nog skulle få uppleva igen, precis som alla andra år. Inte ville hon heller att det skulle hamna mellan deras vänskap.

Ron och Harry var lite chockade över att hon sagt nej men hämtade sig snabbt. Ron var lättad över att hon inte skulle kunna straffa honom för regelbrott som han alltid gjorde. Harry accepterade det och lät det vara.

När de ätit färdigt och var mätta blev tallrikarna rena och Dumbledore ställde sig upp igen. Tystnaden föll över eleverna som ett täcke.

"Om jag skulle få eran uppmärksamhet för några minuter för de vanliga meddelanden vid starten på skolåret. Förstaårseleverna, samt några av våra äldre elever bör veta att den förbjudna skogen inte fick sitt namn för skojs skull. Mr Filch påminner att trollstavarna inte får användas i korridorerna samt en hel lista med andra saker som finns uppsatt på Mr Filchs kontorsdörr, om någon skulle vilja titta på den.

Vi har två nya tillsättningar i personalen detta år. Ge en varm applåd för våran nya, eller gamla, professor i försvar mot svartkonst Remus Lupin!"

Hermione tappade hakan av förvåning. Hon hade varit för upptagen med Viktor för att lägga märke till Lupin som satt längst bort på andra änden bordet. Varulven reste sig och bugade mot de applåderande eleverna. Harry och Ron såg lamslagna ut av förvåning.

"För våran andra tillsättning hälsar jag Professor Viktor Krum välkommen tillbaka till Hogwarts, förhoppningsvis för en längre stund. Han ska ta över för Madam Hooch som dragit sig tillbaka efter 15 år på skolan".

Eleverna applåderade entusiastiskt och Viktor log lite nervöst mot dom. Hermione kunde inte komma på att hon någonsin sett honom nervös förut.

Dumbledore pratade lite mera innan han gav dom tillåtelse att utgå.

* * *

"Jag tror det bara inte!" vrålade Ron. "Trolldryckskonst med Slytherin _igen_?"

"Ron, håll tonen nere, tack", väste Harry och såg sig omkring. Nästan hela salen hade vänt sig mot Gryffindor bordet för att se efter vem som förde ett sådant oljud.

Det var morgon och alla satt i stora salen efter att ha fått sina scheman. Ron var i upplösningstillstånd. Hans öron var röda som hans hår och hans blick rasande. Med schemat i handen slog han näven i bordet så att tallriken nästan hoppade ned från bordet.

"Ron, lugna ned dig", sade Hermione halvilsket. "Det är inte värdens undergång".

Ron svarade inte. Han stirrade ned i bordet med vidöppna ögon och en min som skulle kunna skrämma vem som helst.

"Sluta stirra på bordet så där. Det kanske smälter", sade Ginny otåligt från andra sidan bordet. Hon synade själv sitt eget schema med kritisk blick men kommenterade inget.

"Kom nu", sade Harry med en tröttsam suck. "Vi börjat om tio minuter och McGonagall blir inte glad om vi är sena".

De reste sig upp och började gå ut ur salen. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavendel och Parvati skapade ett efterled och följde efter som. Hermione sneglade på Harry. Han hade blicken i golvet och betedde sig som om han hade alla värdens bekymmer på sina axlar. Hon kastade en blick på Ron över Harrys axel och såg att den rödhåriga också såg en aningens oroligt på den svarthåriga. Sedan mötte han hennes blick och såg frågande på henne. Hon höjde på ögonbrynen och gav honom en lika frågande blick. Ron skakade på huvudet från sida till sida en gång innan han såg tillbaka ned på marken, precis som Harry. Hon suckade frustrerat och fortsatte rakt fram.

"Kan ni tv höra tankar?" frågade någon av dom som gick bakom. Trion stannade och vände sig mot dom. Harry såg förvirrad ut.

"Nej, hur så?" frågade Ron förvånat.

"Undrade bara", sade Dean oskyldigt och såg mellan Hermione och Ron. "Det är bara det att ni gör precis samma sak som ni gjorde på tåget. Talar med blicken menar jag".

Hermione öppnade munnen för att svara men orden hann aldrig lämna hennes mun innan hon blev avbruten.

"Miss Granger, kan jag få tala några ord med dig?" Viktor Krum stod bakom henne med sitt vanliga stenansikte som var alltför välbekant.

Lavendel och Parvati fnittrade i händerna och såg förväntansfullt på henne, som om de trodde att hon skulle kasta sig om hans hals.

"Ja visst", svarade hon och gav de två andra flickorna mördande blickar. Hon vände sig mot Harry och Ron. "Ni behöver inte vänta på mig. Jag kommer sedan".

Gruppen gick iväg och lämnade henne ensam med Viktor. Hela tiden kunde hon höra Lavendel och Parvatis fnitter tills de var utom hörhåll.

Hon vände sig mot Viktor och upptäckte det där nervösa uttrycket i hans ansikte. Hon såg förvånat på honom. "Så... vad ville du?" frågade hon.

Viktor såg besvärad ut och kliade sig på baksidan huvudet. "Jag tänkte bara fråga dig om... vi fortfarande står på samma ställe som i våras?"

Hermione log och skrattade lättat. Hon kunde se på hans utryck att han inte ville ha någon romans. "Nej, det gör vi inte", svarade hon ärligt."

Viktor såg tveksamt på henne. "Jag ville bara försäkra mig om att vi står på samma ruta", sade han försiktigt som om han inte ville göra henne upprörd. "Jag kan inte ha ett förhållande med en elev".

"Oroa dig inte, Vik... _Professor_ Krum", sade hon leende. "Vi hade kul medans med varade".

Viktor drog en suck av lättnad. "Tack Herm... Miss Granger", sade han och skrattade åt sitt misstag. "Jag hoppas att du inte tar illa upp om jag är kall som stål när andra är i närheten. Jag vill inte att de ska på några vis misstänka mig", sade han och granskade henne efter en reaktion. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Det är helt okej", sade hon lugnt. "Och om du ursäktar mig Professor Krum så måste jag skynda mig annars kommer jag försent."

"Vi ses, Miss Granger", sade Viktor leende och började gå mot entrédörrarna. Hermione skyndade däremot mot klassrummet med famnen full av papper och böcker.

Hon skyndade genom korridoren så fort att hon inte såg sig för utan sprang rakt in i en annan elev när hon rundade ett hörn. Sammanstöten var så kraftig att hon föll baklänges och alla papper hon hade i händerna flög iväg i alla riktningar.

"Aj! Fasiken!" muttrade hon och kände hur armbågarna domnade av från smällen.

"Ledsen, jag såg dig inte", sade den hon sprungit ihop med. Utan att se upp kunde hon säga att det var en kille i kanske samma ålder som hon, fast hon kände inte igen rösten. Snabbt började hon samla ihop pappren som låg utsprida på golvet.

"Gör inget alls", svarade hon stressat. "Jag såg mig inte för". Hon såg upp när hon samlat ihop alla papper hon kunde hitta och såg att killen hade resten i handen. Han sträckte högen mot henne.

"Här", sade han.

"Tack, det var..." Hon avbröt sig när hon mötte hans blick och blev plötsligt alldeles knäsvag. Hon kände hur hjärtat började rusa i bröstet på henne. Killen framför henne var den snyggaste hon någonsin sett! Han hade stormgrå ögon mot det silverfärgade hållet och blont, kort hår. Han var svagt solbränd åt det bruna hållet och hade mjuka linjer i ansiktet. Han var en aning längre än Hermione och hon kunde ana musklerna under klädnaden. "...snällt".

Hon rodnade hysteriskt och kämpade med att ta sig upp på fötter. När hon väl stod på benen framför honom tog hon pappren ur hans hand utan att se på honom.

"Ingen orsak", svarade han vänligt. Hon kunde känna att han studerade henne vilket fick henne att önska sig tillbaka till golvet. Hon var säker på att hon snart skulle falla.

"Jag... måste gå nu", stammade hon febrigt och gick förbi honom.

"Visst, vi ses säkert snart i alla fall", ropade han efter henne. Snabbt skyndade hon sig mot klassrummet. Till hennes lättnad var dörren fortfarande öppen så hon slank in och satte sig bredvid Harry och Ron, utan att komma en minut för sent.

"Vad du ser generad ut då", kom Harrys skämtsamma röst till höger om henne. "Hände det någon intressant?"

Harry visste inte hur rätt han träffat. Hermione begravde ansiktet i händerna för att dölja rodnaden som häftigt steg i ansiktet. Det fick bara båda pojkarna att rikta ännu mera uppmärksamhet mot henne.

"Vad är det med dig då?" frågade Ron med sin vanliga förvirring.

"Inget, jag är bara stressad", sade hon tafatt och lät händerna sjunka ned mot bordet. Hon anande hur Harry och Ron såg på varandra.

"Om du säger det så..." sade Harry med en viss retsam ton på rösten som fick Hermione att ilsket kasta en blick på honom.

"Så... vad ville Krum?" frågade Ron med en misstänksam ton.

"Han ville försäkra sig om att vi stod på samma ruta", sade hon och började sortera sina papper i rätt ordning igen.

"Och vilken ruta är det?" frågade Ron misstänksamt. Hon flinade retsamt mot honom, glad för samtalsbytet.

"Det skulle du bra gärna vilja veta va?" frågade hon och kastade håret bakåt över axeln. Ron fnös irriterat och såg tillbaka på boken han läst innan.

Professor McGonagall klev in i klassrummet en minut senare och dom började lektionen. Något som inte hade förändrats för Hermiones törst efter kunskap. Hon var född med den egenskapen och skulle förmodligen alltid ha den kvar. Därför satte hon sig på stolskanten med gåspennan redo i handen och med blicken på McGonagall.

* * *

"Det där var nog det svåraste jag någonsin gjort!" utbrast Ron och slog vilt ut med armarna. Dom hade precis avslutat lektionen och McGonagall hade börjat lära dom hur man förvandlar olika djur till något annat. Till exempel hade Hermione lyckats förvandla en gris till en vas, vilket förtjänade ett leende från McGonagall, något som hon kunde leva på länge.

"Det är meningen att det ska bli svårare", sade hon otåligt. "Hur skulle vi annars kunna avancera våra kunskaper om vi höll på med samma saker hela tiden?"

"Ja ja, du har rätt som vanligt", snäppte Ron halvilsket.

"Lägger ni två aldrig av?" frågade Harry trött. "Den ena kan inte säga något för att den andre ska flyga i luften..."

Ron blev en aningens röd om öronen och såg ned i golvet. Hermione skakade bara på huvudet och började rota i väskan. Hon stannade tvärt.

"Fasiken! Jag har glömt bleck flaskan i klassrummet". Hon vände sig mot pojkarna. "Ni behöver inte vänta på mig. Jag kommer till uppehållsrummet om tio minuter", sade hon och vände helt om och började gå tillbaka samma väg som dom kom.

McGonagalls rum var fortfarande öppet så hon hämtade bara sin flaska och började gå mot stora salen igen. Hon tänkte lite skuldmedvetet på hur trött Harry alltid verkade vara nu för tiden och att hennes och Rons kivande knappast höjde hans humör åt rätt håll.

Hon gick i sina egna tankar och hörde bara svagt hur någon närmade sig bakifrån.

Hermione hann inte vända sig om när någon grep tag i hennes axlar och manövrade henne bort mot ett hörn i korridoren. Det skedde så fort att hon inte hann reagera utan fann sig snart med ryggen mot väggen.

"Vad i ...?" utbrast hon med ett finger lades mot hennes läppar och stoppade orden innan de slapp ur henne.

"Det är bara jag", sade en silkeslen röst men hon kunde höra faran bakom de mjuka orden.

"Du?" frågade hon förvånat och såg in i ett par välbekanta stålgrå ögon. Genast kände hon hur hennes knän började bli darriga och hur hjärtat började rusa. Det var killen hon sprungit ihop med i korridoren tidigare. Han log på ett sätt som skulle kunna slå undan benen på henne och lutade sig närmare.

"Bara jag, Hermione", sade han med något mörkare röst än innan.

"Hur vet du vad jag heter?" frågade hon lågt. Hon kunde inte slita blicken från hans ögon hur mycket hon än försökte... Aldrig i hela sitt liv hade hon sett någon med sådana gråa ögon. De såg tillbaka på henne med en blick som försökte avgöra om hon skämtade. När han inte verkade hitta något tecken på att hon gjorde det höjde han på ögonbrynen.

"Du känner inte igen mig, eller hur?" frågade han och lutade sig närmare henne.

"Borde jag de?" frågade hon hest och försökte komma bort från honom men hon stod redan mot väggen och kom inte längre. Hon var medveten om hur farligt nära han stod. Lutade han sig bara ännu mera framåt skulle hans kropp tryckas mot hennes. Hon kunde känna hans andedräkt mot ansiktet, se varje prick i de grå ögonen, till och med känna värmen från hans kropp. Dessutom var hon pinsamt medveten om hennes eget skenande hjärta, hennes skälvande andetag, hennes rodnande kinder...

"Om du inte tar bort händerna från henne så svär jag på att jag kommer att förhäxa dig till nästa liv!"

Hermione och pojken hoppade båda till eftersom de varit för uppslukade av varandra för att lägga märke till sin omgivning. Pojken gick några steg baklänges bort från henne och vände sig om för att möta personen bakom rösten.

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade ännu mera. Typiskt att Harry skulle komma just nu! stönade hon inombords. Bara genom att kasta en blick på den svarthåriga pojken kunde hon se att han var redo att göra verklighet av sitt hot om han bara fick en anledning. Hans gröna ögon visade mer liv än hon sett på hela terminen.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med, va?" fräste Harry ilsket och pekade med sin trollstav mot den blonda. "Vem helvete tror du att du är?" lade han till med ännu häftigare röst.

"Harry, lugna dig", började Hermione men Harry avbröt henne.

"Gjorde han dig illa?"

Hermione stirrade förvånat på honom. "Va?"

"Gjorde han dig illa?" upprepade Harry otåligt.

"Nej," hon skakade på huvudet. "Varför skulle han göra det?"

Nu var det Harrys tur att se förvånat på henne. "Varför?" ekade han och skrattade hätskt. "Ja, för att det faktum att du är mugglarfödd och överglänser honom i alla ämnen, vilket han inte har varit så glad över. För det faktum att ni har varit fiender för... jag vet inte, alla år vi gått på Hogwarts! Välj själv!"

Hermione kände hur all färg från hennes ansikte försvann som om någon torkat bort den. Hade hon inte stått mot en vägg hade hon förmodligen blivit tvungen att sätta sig ned. Försiktigt provade hon sin röst igen.

"M-malfoy?" stammade hon och kände hur något började krypa upp för hennes rygg. Hennes värsta föraningar bekräftades när pojken vände sig mot henne och flinade elakt på ett allt för välbekant sätt.

"Det är rätt, Granger", sade han och lade huvudet lätt på sned.

"Kände du inte igen honom?" frågade Harry förvånat och såg forskande på hennes bleka ansikte.

"J-jag..." Hon kunde finna ord eller ens komma sig för att flytta sig från väggen. Hon stod bara och stirrade på Harry och Malfoy medans hon försökte samla sig. Malfoy vände sig mot Harry och flinade elakt.

"Du bör nog passa din flickvän i fortsättningen, Potter, annars kanske jag snor henne från dig." Han kastade en blick på Hermione igen. "Hon verkade faktiskt mer än villig..."

Hermione stirrade handfallen på Malfoy, helt chockad över hans ord och utan kraft att hitta ett sätt att försvara sig på. Istället stod hon med armarna hängande utmed sidorna och vände bort huvudet för att dölja tårarna som steg i hennes ögon. Hon hörde Harry ilsket tog över hennes försvarande men kunde inte uppfatta vad han sade. Malfoy skrattade elakt igen, skrattet skar i hennes själ och hjärta.

Utan att kunna hantera situationen en enda sekund till vände hon om och sprang. Harry ropade efter henne med det brydde hon sig inte om.

* * *

Några minuter senare satt Hermione uppe i flickornas sovsal på sin säng med ryggen mot väggen och armarna runt benen som var uppdragna mot bröstet. Tårarna rann stilla ned för hennes kinder men hon kunde inte samla energin att torka bort dom. Vilken idiot hon hade varit! Varför hade hon inte känt igen Malfoy, när det varit så uppenbart för alla andra? Och varför, _varför_ hade han betett sig sådär innan Harry dök upp? Varför hade han betett sig som om han hade känslor, hade någonting mer än det hånfulla yttre han visade upp?

En mjuk knackning på dörren fick henne att avbryta sina tankar. "Vem är de?" frågade hon med ostadig röst. Dörren gled upp och ett rödhårigt huvud dök upp.

"Det är bara jag", sade Ginny försiktigt. "Får jag komma in?"

"Det får du väll", svarade Hermione och ryckte på axlarna. Med baksidan av handen torkade hon bort tårarna medans Ginny klättrade upp på sängen och satte sig framför henne. Med bekymrad min såg hon på sin väns rödspräckta ögon och våta kinder.

"Harry berättade vad som hände", sade hon tvekande. Hermione fnös ilsket. Just snyggt, Harry! Tänkte hon ilsket. Nu vet väll hela skolan om hur Malfoy lyckades lura mig!

"Strunta bara i honom, Hermione", sade Ginny tröstande. "Jag kände inte heller igen Malfoy när jag föst såg honom".

Hermione såg upp. "Gjorde du inte? Hur fick du reda på att det var han då?"

Ginny fnös lika ilsket. "Det märkte jag när han kallade mig Mini Vesslan".

Hermione kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon frustade till av skratt vilket fick Ginny att se förnärmad ut. "Det är inget att skratta åt", försvarade hon sig.

"Förlåt", sade Hermione och torkade bort fler tårar. Hon visste inte riktigt om hon fortfarande grät eller om dom kom av bara farten. Sedan blev hon alvarligt igen och såg bedrövat ned i täcket. "Jag trodde verkligen inte att det var han", sade hon tungt. "Han var så annorlunda, så snäll, så..."

"Jättesnygg?" fyllde Ginny in och såg oskyldigt upp i taket.

"Ginny!" utbrast Hermione förskräckt. "Det är Draco Malfoy vi talar om! Hur kan du påstå att han är snygg?"

"Lägg av, Hermione", sade Ginny skarpt och såg henne i ögonen. "Innan du visste att det var Malfoy kan jag garantera att du tyckte han var het".

"Snarare farlig", mumlade Hermione utan att tänka på vad hon sade. Ginny såg förvånat på henne med valde klokt att inte kommentera det.

"Kom igen, Hermione, ryck upp dig! Malfoy är en skitstövel, det vet alla. Alla kommer att tycka att Malfoy är skurken i dramat som lurade dig, inte att du är dum som inte såg igenom honom", sade Ginny uppmuntrande.

"Jag vet inte det", suckade Hermione tveksamt.

"Det är lunch nu", sade Ginny och såg ned på sin klocka. "Jag antar att vi borde gå ner innan pojkarna kommer upp och hämtar oss. Harry var ganska orolig för din skull ska du veta".


	4. Stulna kyssar

**Kapitel 4. Stulna kyssar!**

Draco kunde inte koncentrera sig på någonting längre. Hela dagen hade han försökt distrahera sig själv med böcker, läxor, prata med några av idioterna han kallade för vänner men inget fungerade. Det hade gått tre dagar sedan han stött ihop med henne i korridoren och det enda som gick igenom hans huvud var uttrycket i hennes ansikte när hon insåg att det var han. Hur hennes bärnstensfärgade ögon spärrats upp av chock och besvikelse och genans.

Han förbannade Potter till sjunde helvetet för att han avbrutit just i det ögonblicket. Kunde inte ärrhuvudet väntat en minut eller så? Kanske skulle hon ha känt igen honom och inte tagit så illa vid sig.

Men vad brydde han sig om det? Han fnös föraktfullt åt sig själv. Hon var mugglarfödd... en sm... 'Jaja, jättebra, Draco', tänkte han ilsket. 'Du kan inte ens kalla henne smutsskalle längre'.

Varför han fallit så fruktansvärt hårt för just henne var inte för honom att förstå. Han hade aldrig varit kär eller förälskad i någon i hela sitt liv och hade inte tänkt bli det i en mugglarfödd heller. Nej, det var bara attraktion, bara enkel fysisk åtrå han kände, inget mer.

Vad hans far skulle säga om han fick reda på var som gick igenom hans huvud ville han inte ens tänka på. Lucius skulle förmodligen kasta ut honom eller kanske döda honom och få det att se ut som en olycka? Han skulle aldrig acceptera att hans egen son drog ned familjen Malfoys rykte.

Draco visste i alla fall att hans mor stod på hans sida. Det gjorde hon alltid men kunde aldrig göra något. Lucius var den som bestämde och Narcissa kunde inget göra eller säga, bara lyda den man hon blivit tvingad att gifta sig med. Om det var något som Draco hatade så var det när föräldrarna valde vilken som ens barn skulle gifta sig med. Vad hade dom med det att göra? Varför dömde dom sina barn till samma öde som dom själva en gång fått uppleva?

Fast han visste att hans far var nöjd med sådana arrangemang. Det höll blodslinjerna rena och förde traditionerna vidare. ´Vilket struntprat!´ tänkte han ilsket. Han hade inga planer på att gifta bort sina barn med tvång nån gång i framtiden och tänkte definitivt inte föra namnet Malfoy vidare på ett sätt som hans far ville.

"Draco, lyssnar du på mig?"

Draco såg upp och fann att Pansy såg irriterat på honom från andra sidan bordet.

"Nej, det gjorde jag inte", svarade han kort och reste sig. Han behövde komma därifrån och det snabbt.

"Vart ska du?" frågade Pansy med sin gälla röst som skar i hans öron.

"Ut!" svarade han och gick mot utgången med händerna i fickorna.

Så fort han kom ut i den kyliga korridoren kände han en lättad känsla spridas genom kroppen. Med ett djupt andetag började han gå längst korridoren bara för att komma bort från folk.

Han hade faktiskt börja känna sig mer och mer folkilsken på senaste tiden. Och det var inte på grund av en viss Miss Farlig. Han stod inte ut med att vara omkring folk för länge och tålde inte gälla röster. Hans humör for från ursinne till stencool till deprimerad på en femöring. Hans puls var nästan alltid för snabb av stress eller undertryckt ilska. Och nu hade han dessutom en tjej som vägrade lämna hans huvud!

´Välkommen till tonårsproblemen!´ hade Blaise sagt när han hade fått ett mindre utbrott i sovsalen och förhäxat Crabbe.

Han kom fram till en korridor som var upplyst av facklor på ena sidan väggen och täckt av stora fönster på andra sidan. Månen lyste försiktigt in och kastade ett silver ljus på golvet. Det var egentligen för sent för att det skulle vara tillåtet att gå omkring utanför uppehållsrummen men det brydde han sig inte om. Inget skulle ändå kunna bli värre av strafftjänst. Då skulle han i alla fall få vara ifred. Han rundade hörnet och stötte ännu en gång ihop med någon. Någon med guldbruna ögon och gyllene hud. Någon med en slags elektricitet runt henne som gav honom en lätt stöt när deras kroppar kolliderade.

Hon vacklade bakåt innan hon åter fick balansen och såg förvirrat upp på honom.

"Du?!" sade dom samtidigt.

* * *

Hermione suckade frustrerat och grävde in fingrarna i håret. Med armbågarna på bordet stirrade hon ned på boken framför sig utan att få in ett ord i huvudet. Detta var löjligt! Ilsket lutade hon sig tillbaka i stolen och slog igen boken med en lätt smäll. Hon vågade inte göra för mycket oljud eftersom hon egentligen inte fick vara ute ur sovsalen vid den här tiden på dygnet men hon var rastlös och hade inget annat att göra.

Så fruktansvärt löjligt! Tänkte hon irriterat men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Vart hon än såg hittade hon dom där stormgrå ögonen stirra tillbaka på henne. Och varje gång gjorde dom henne knäsvag och darrig.

Det hade gått tre dagar sedan Malfoy hade visat sig och sedan dess hade hon inte kunnat glömma honom. Hur löjligt var inte det? Malfoy... Bara namnet gav henne kväljningar. Hur kunde hon ligga sömnlös om nätterna och bara tänka på hur det kändes med hans kropp så nära hennes? Han hade inte gjort annat än förolämpat henne och det hade han då inte slutat med. Och endå så hade han mage att tränga upp henne mot en vägg och påstå att hon var lätt på foten? Att bara tänka på honom gjorde henne arg... Eller i alla fall på den gamla, vanliga Malfoy. Den som krockat med henne i korridoren var inte samma som han var annars.

´Lura inte dig själv, Hermione´, tänkte hon skarpt. ´Han lurade dig säkert´.

Ilsket reste hon sig från stolen och såg sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen fanns i närheten. Hon började gå med lätta steg mot Gryffindor tornet med en tanke att hon kanske skulle få sova i natt i alla fall...

Hon kom snart fram till korridoren som ledde till trappan som i sin tur gick upp till tornet och började skynda på stegen. Vilket resulterade med att hon inte såg sig för utan kolliderade för andra gången med en ung man med stormgrå ögon.

"Du?!"

* * *

Draco hämtade sig snabbare än henne. Han studerade hur hennes ögon först blev stora av förvirring, sedan förvåning och till sist panik. Hennes andning blev snabb och hon snubblade baklänges bort från honom.

"Förlåt", sade han försiktigt. "Jag såg sig inte".

Hon stirrade på honom som om hon trodde att han skulle hoppa på henne vilken sekund som helst. Inte för att den tanken inte for igenom hans huvud men han struntade i den.

Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något men inga ord kom ut. Han höjde på ögonbrynen och tog ett steg mot henne vilket fick flickan att tumla bakåt så häftigt att hon slog i väggen. Han höll upp händerna framför sig. "Lugna dig. Jag tänker inte göra dig illa om det är det du är rädd för".

Hermione verkade tro att han retade henne för hon rätade genast på ryggen och fick tillbaka talförmågan.

"Jag är inte rädd för dig", sade hon ilsket.

Draco log, tog ett steg emot henne igen och såg hur hon drog sig bakåt. "Inte?" frågade han med en retsam ton den här gången.

Hermione tog själv ett steg från väggen och mötte trotsigt hans blick. "Nej."

Han tog ännu ett steg mot henne med händerna i fickorna och såg ned på henne. Den här gången ryggade hon inte undan utan höll huvudet högt och mötte hans utmaning. De stod inte mer än en meter ifrån varandra. "Säker?" frågade han mjukt. Han kunde se hur hon skälvde till och log för sig själv.

"Var inte så självgod, Malfoy", sade hon bryskt och försökte passera honom men han tog ett steg åt sidan och blockerade hennes väg. Hon knyckte irriterat på nacken. "Jag är inte på humör så var snäll och flytta på dig".

Draco svarade inte. Han kunde knappt slita blicken ifrån henne och ville för allt i värden inte att hon skulle gå. Men hon verkade ha andra planer.

"Om du inte flyttar på sig kommer jag att rapportera detta för rektorn!" fräste hon som den gulrandiga tigerliknande katten hon ägde.

"Skulle du verkligen det?" frågade han och höjde ett ögonbryn mot henne. Hermione mötte hans blick och skruvade besvärat på sig. Nervöst vätte hon sina läppar med tungan och såg ned i golvet.

"Sluta... Stirra inte på mig sådär", viskade hon.

"Varför inte?" frågade han med ett litet leende.

"För att... för att det får mig att känna mig obekväm, Malfoy".

"Draco".

"Vad?" Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Kalla mig Draco", sade han lugnt. Hermione stirrade på honom som om hon inte trodde sina öron.

"Varför?" frågade hon osäkert.

"Fråga inte, bara säg det. Jag vill höra dig säga det, Hermione". Dracos röst blev mörkare, hans blick mer brännande men han kunde se att hon inte var beredd att ge upp.

"Det är Granger för dig, Mal..." Men hon kunde inte avsluta meningen för plötsligt tog han ett teg framåt och fångade henne i sina armar och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes, tystade henne. "Malfoy!" skrek hon när han lossade greppet om henne och hon fick en chans att knuffa undan honom. "Vad tror du att du håller på med?"

"Kysser dig?" föreslog han och flinade självbelåtet. Han såg nöjt hur flickan kämpade med sig själv. Hon var rasande, utan tvekan, för den stulna kyssen men han kunde i hennes vackra ögon att hon började lossna för hans vilja.

"Hur... Hur vågar du?" spottade hon och gick undan från honom. Men han följde efter henne tills hon var pressad mot väggen och det fanns ingen chans att fly.

"Säg Draco. Jag vill höra det från din mun", viskade han med ansiktet bara centimeter ifrån hennes. Hon vände bort huvudet som i försvar ifall han hade planer på att kyssa henne igen.

"D... Draco", muttrade hon utan att möta hans blick. Han sträckte ut en hand och lyfte hennes haka, tvingade henne att se honom i ögonen.

"Säg det igen".

"Draco".

"Se, Hermione du kan ju." Han rörde sin tumme upp och ned för hennes kind, kände henne skälva mot hans kropp och värmen från hennes andedräkt.

"Det är endå G..." Innan hon hann avsluta ordet lade han ett långt finger mot hennes läppar.

"Shush, vi är inte här för att prata", mumlade han lågt.

"Faktiskt Malfoy, så borde inte vi vara _här_ överhuvudtaget!" fräste hon försvarande.

"Jag älskar ditt temperament, ska du veta", flinade han.

"Flina inte så där åt mig, Malfoy!" Hon stampade med foten och fick tillbaka lite av sitt försvar som under något ögonblick försvunnit.

"Varför inte?" frågade han roat.

"För att... För att du är en okänslig idiot, Malfoy!" fräste hon med ögon som sköt blixtrar.

"Åh, jaså det är jag?" Han lutade sig närmare henne. "En okänslig idiot som kan få dig att tappa huvudet i raseri och darra av åtrå?" Han kände hur hela hennes kropp skälvde till.

"Å... åtrå?" Hon stirrade chockat på honom och verkade ha svårt att få fram orden. "Jag vet inte vad du pratar om".

"Gör du inte?" Han kom ännu närmare henne, med en ny flammande gnista i ögonen som gav honom en dominant blick.

Han kunde se hur hon hopplöst försökte komma ur situationen men han tänkte inte låta henne gå. Han fångade henne i armarna och kysste henne mjukt. Denna gång kände han hur hon gav honom tillåtelse, hur hon gav med sig och släppte in honom i hennes mun.

Hon var allt han någonsin drömt om i detta ögonblick. Hon var så levande att han nästan kunde känna hennes energi strömma igenom honom.

Ett väsande fick tillbaka dom till jorden och Hermione slet sig panikslaget fri och stirrade vilt omkring sig. I korridoren bakom dom stod Mrs Norris med svansen i vädret och med en elak glimt i ögat som tydligen sade; tagna på bar gärning.

Hermione fick tillbaka sin häftiga andning och hon såg en aning förvirrad ut. "Jag måste gå!" sade hon förskräckt men han inte mera än tre steg när Draco hindrade henne. Hon såg förtvivlat på honom. "Snälla, jag måste gå innan någon kommer!" sade hon.

Draco nickade. "Jag vet", sade han snabbt. "Möt mig här samma tid i morron natt".

Innan Hermione fick någon chans att svara släppte han henne och gick iväg.


	5. Rosens taggar

**Kapitel 5 Rosens taggar.**

Det där med att äntligen få sova en natt… Vilket struntprat!

Hon låg vaken i sängen halva natten medans förvirrade tankar fladdra omkring i hennes huvud som skrämda fåglar. Hon kunde inte få tag på dom, sortera dom rätt eller lägga undan dom. Dom bara fanns där och ville inte lämna henne.

Frustrerat vände hon sig på rygg och stirrade upp i taket, lyssnade på Parvati och Lavendels lätta andetag. Dom sov sedan flera timmar tillbaka, utan ett enda bekymmer i värden. Hade hon varit någon annan hade hon trott att det var någon av dom två som skulle ligga vaken om nätterna och drömma om någon kille, inte hon.

Hon stönade ilsket och vände sig på sidan. Hur kunde detta hända?_ Hur_ _kunde_ detta hända? Varför hade hon låtit honom kyssa henne?

Nej, hon hade inte låtit honom göra det, protesterade hennes tankar. Han hade inte frågat om tillåtelse precis utan bara tagit sig friheten precis som den bortskämda, Slytherinen han var! Hon hade aldrig varit så arg som efter den första men ilskan bara rann av henne vid ljudet av hans röst. Det borde vara förbjudet att använda en sådan förförande röst. Det borde vara förbjudet att få ha sådana stormgrå ögon.

Aldrig förut hade hon mött någon som kunde slå bort benen på henne så lätt. Och endå så var det samma pojke som hon slagit till och som hånade henne minst fem gånger om dagen. ´Vem är du och vad har du gjort med Malfoy?´ kunde hon inte låta bli att tänka.

Hon försökte låta bli att skratta till när hon tänkte på hur Harry och Ron skulle reagera om dom fick reda på vad som just hänt. Harry hade redan visat att han utan tvekan skulle förhäxa honom till nästa liv men Ron skulle inte ta det lika lätt. Han skulle slå igäl honom med sina bara händer om han bara fick tag på honom. Ron klarade inte ens av att Seamus gav henne en komplimang så han skulle inte ta lätt på att hans största fiende fått tag på henne mitt i natten…

Men dom två skulle aldrig få reda på det. Hon tänkte inte springa till Harry och Ron för att få hjälp. Nej, det här var något hon skulle sköta själv.

* * *

Draco satt på sängkanten med ansiktet i händerna och armbågarna på knäna. Han kunde inte tro sig själv. Varför, varför, _varför_ hade han gjort så där? Varför kunde han bara inte låta henne vara ifred? Varför kunde hon bara inte lämna honom ifred?

Han tänkte på vad han lovat sig själv på perrongen när han först fått syn på henne och GUD vad han ångrade det nu. Varför kunde han inte få henne ur huvudet?

Frustrerat slängde han sig baklänges på sängen och såg upp i taket. Han undrade vad hon gjorde just nu. Låg hon vaken och tänkte på honom med avsky? Sov hon redan och hade glömt allt som hänt?

Nej, lägg av Draco! Tänkte han ilsket. Tänk inte på henne hela tiden, det gör bara allt värre! Om hon kommer i morron kväll så är det antingen för att be mig dra åt helvete eller för att förhäxa mig. Och så har hon förmodligen Potter eller Weasley med sig. Tanken på att den svarthåriga och den rödhåriga fick vara så nära henne hela tiden utan att någon ifrågasatte det gjorde honom en aningens avundsjuk. Dom kunde tillbringa 24 timmar om dygnet med henne utan att hon skulle tycka dom var efterhängsna.

Han undrade svagt hur de skulle vara att ha sådana vänner. Sådana som stod vid honom genom vått och torrt. Han önskade nästan att han hade vänner som Potter och Weasley, men inte just dom personligen. Dom var lojala och försvarade sina vänner genom allt. Weasley skulle förmodligen slå igäl honom om han fick reda på att han rört henne.

Med en frustrerad suck och en tanke på att han nog inte skulle få sova i natt heller, rullade han över på sidan och stirrade blankt ut genom fönstret.

* * *

Hermione gick som i trans hela nästa dag. Allt hon kunde tänka på var träffen med Malfoy i natt. Hur skulle hon kunna möta honom igen? Vad ville han egentligen? Vad hade han att säga till henne som han inte sade i går kväll?

"Hermione, är du okej?"

Hon ryckte till och upptäckte att både Ron och Harry såg på henne med frågande miner.

"Ja, det är inget", svarade hon och knyckte irriterat på nacken.

"Du ser ut att befinna dig i en annan värd", sade Harry och såg forskande på henne. "Har det möjligen med Malfoy att göra?"

Hermione såg förskräckt på honom. "Vad, hur visste…?" Hon insåg plötsligt sitt misstag och avbröt sig snabbt. Det var klart att Harry trodde att hon tänkte på incidenten i korridoren i går då Harry avbrutit dom och inte på träffen i går natt. Hon rodnade och såg ned i bänken. "Ja, kanske", sade hon undvikande.

"Strunta i honom, Hermione", sade Harry. "Han är en idiot".

"En mycket död idiot om jag bara får tag på honom", sade Ron dovt. "Vem tror han att han är?"

Hermione rullade med ögonen av irritation men kunde inte låta bli att hålla med honom. Hon undrade också vem han egentligen trodde att han var som kunde behandla henne på det viset. Nå, det kanske hon skulle få svar på i natt…

* * *

Hermione smög ljudlöst nedför trappan under Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Hon hade sagt till honom att hon skulle ta en nattlig tur till biblioteket och ville helst inte bli ertappad. Harry hade inte ifrågasatt henne utan gav henne manteln utan protester.

Hon smög närmare korridoren där hon stött ihop med Malfoy dagen innan med bultande hjärta. Hon visste inte varför hon ens brydde sig om att vara nervös. Allt hon skulle göra vad att höra vad Malfoy hade att säga och sedan gå därifrån. Hon tänkte absolut inte upprepa deras förra möte. Det var då ett som var säkert… trodde hon i alla fall.

Snart kunde hon urskilja skepnaden av en person stå lutad mot väggen längst bort i korridoren. Hon stannade, såg sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen var i närheten innan hon drog av sig manteln. Försiktigt stoppade hon den innanför klädnaden innan hon fortsatte mot honom. Hon trodde inte att Harry skulle uppskatta att Malfoy kände till osynlighetsmanteln.

Malfoy stod mycket riktigt lutad mot väggen med armarna i kors över bröstet och såg henne närma sig med ett blankt utryck i ansiktet.

"Du kom", konstaterade han enkelt och verkade mer tala till sig själv än till henne.

"Ja", svarade hon kort.

"Varför kom du?" frågade han med samma mörka röst som natten innan och hon kom på sig själv med att rysa till.

"Varför ville du att jag skulle komma?" frågade hon som svar. Malfoy höjde på ett ögonbryn och log mot henne på ett sätt som hon inte tyckte om.

"Har du en vana att alltid svara med frågor?" frågade han och klev bort från väggen. Hon såg trotsigt upp på honom.

"Har du en vana att alltid bestämma träff mitt i natten?" gav hon igen. Malfoy skrattade till och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Träff?" frågade han oskyldigt.

"Du vet vad jag menar", sade hon en aningens häftigare än hon menat vilket fick Malfoys ögonbryn att höjas ännu mera. Hans grå ögon gnistrade av något som hon sett alltför många gånger i tvillingarnas ögon.

"Nej, det gör jag inte. Varför berättar du det inte för mig?" frågade han oskyldigt och lade armarna i kors igen. Hermione stirrade på honom i några sekunder innan hon hämtade sig.

"Jag tänker inte slösa bort min tid på att förklara dumma saker för dig, Malfoy!" fräste hon och vände sig om för att gå. Hon hann inte mer än två steg innan Malfoy fångade henne och vände henne emot sig.

"Vad-"

"Måste jag påminna dig om att kalla mig Draco?" frågade han med en farlig underton som fick henne att rysa igen.

"Släpp mig", väste hon men det kom ut svagare än hon ville. Han höll ena armen om hennes rygg så att hon inte skulle kunna komma undan och använde den andra handen till att stryka bort håret från hennes ansikte. Hon darrade under hans beröring.

"Måste jag?" frågade han tyst och lutade huvudet närmare henne. Hon insåg vad som var på väg att hända och satte händerna mot hans bröst.

"Du k-kan inte göra såhär", sade hon med darrande röst. "Du…"

"Men du vill ju", sade han mjukt, som om han visste precis hur hennes svaga försvar skulle tacklas.

"J-jag… Jag k-kan inte…" stammade hon vilt och försökte än en gång att knuffa bort honom. Draco lyfte ena armen mot hennes axlar och drog henne ännu närmare emot sig. Hennes motstånd var så svagt att hon inte kunde hindra honom. Han lutade sig närmare henne, så nära att han läppar nästan snuddade vid hennes men inte riktigt. Han andades mot hennes mun, hypnotiserade henne med sina stålgrå ögon, fick hela hennes kropp att darra mot hans.

Hermione försökte göra sig fri, men han drog henne bara närmare intill sig medan hon tyckte sig drunkna i hans grå ögon.

"Snälla du, låt bli…" vädjade hon desperat. Men hon hade ingen kraft att sätta bakom orden.

"Du är så otroligt vacker", mumlade han. "Jag kan inte fatta att någon inte redan fångat dig. Det är inget krut i Gryffindor killarna".

När han vände ansiktet mot henne igen gjorde hon inget försök att undkomma. I stället darrade hon av spänd och het förväntan då han kysste henne. Det verkade som om hon i hela sitt liv väntat på att få känna så här. På att få känna hans kropp tyckas mot hennes, på att känna hans läppar mot sina och hans armar runt henne.

* * *

Draco kunde inte förstå sin tur. Hon kysste honom tillbaka! Hon hade kommit ensam för att möta honom och nu befann sig den underbara varelsen i hans armar. Han kunde känna doften från henne, lavendel, förmodligen från någon parfym eller tvål som hon använde. Han kunde se varje prick i de bärnstensfärgade ögonen och känna hennes mjuka läppar mot hans egna. Om inte detta var himmelriket så visste han inte vad det var.

Han kände hur åtrån steg i ådrorna och fick hans blod att brinna. Han ville ha mera av henne, ville ha hela henne. Hon invaderade hans sinnen och gjorde hans tankar, som hela dagen hade varit vilda av frustration nästan bortdomnade. Han kunde inte tänka klart, inte koncentrera sig på något annat än flickan i hans armar.

Han började nästan omedvetet fumla med knapparna på hennes blus och förde sina kyssar längre ned på hennes hals. Försiktigt sköt han henne bakåt mot väggen och pressade sig emot hennes kropp. Hans händer sökte sig under hennes tröja men Hermione sköt bort dom.

"Draco… Nej", viskade hon skälvande och vände bort huvudet men Draco förmådde sig inte att sluta. Han skrattade mjukt mot hennes öra.

"Sluta spela oskuld."

Det var som om en liten explosion ägt rum emellan dom. Ett gult ljus omringade Hermione och slungade Draco ifrån henne och in i väggen på andra sidan. Han sjönk ned på golvet, alldeles yr av smällen och såg chockat upp på henne.

Hon stod helt blixtstilla och stirrade ned på honom med glasklara ögon.

"Din skitstövel!" väste hon som en orm men hennes röst darrade av känslor.

Han insåg i samma sekund som hon retirerade tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet vad han egentligen hade sagt. Han ropade efter henne men hon lyssnade inte. Bedrövat såg han hur hon sprang uppför trappan och försvann runt hörnet.

´Bra gjort, Draco Malfoy!´ Tänkte han bedrövat. ´Verkligen bra gjort…´

På darriga ben reste han sig upp och såg borstade av osynligt damm från klädnaden. Han fick sedan ta tag i väggen för att inte falla igen. Huvudet snurrade och den del av bakhuvudet som tagit smällen värkte dovt. Fortfarande chockad av misstro såg han mot det stället hon stått en minut tidigare och sedan mot väggen han åkt in i. Sen när hade flickor en sådan kraft? Och vad hade det gula ljuset varit för nått? Och varför i hela värden hade han varit så dum att han sade något sådant till henne? Allt hade ju gått så bra. Hon hade svarat på hans beröring och inte knuffat bort honom.

Draco hade ingen aning om vad han nu skulle ta sig till. Han skulle aldrig få en sån här chans igen. Inte om hon inte förlät honom, och den chansen var lika med noll.

Allt han kunde komma sig för att göra var att vinglande gå tillbaka till sovkammaren och tillbringa ännu en ensam, sömnlös natt…

* * *

Hermione kastade manteln ifrån sig på soffan och Harrys osynlighetsmantel efter den. Hon önskade att hon hade något hårdare att kasta, något som skulle gå sönder och föra oväsen, något som hon kunde slå sönder smärtan med.

För smärtan var så nära att hon knappt kunde bära den. Så nära hennes hjärta att den sakta började tugga på det. Snabbt drog hon in flera skälvande andetag men kunde inte lugna ned sig. Hon gick fram och tillbaka i uppehållsrummet, mitt i natten och kämpade emot paniken som växte inom henne.

Varför hon var på väg mot ett sammanbrott kunde hon inte förstå men hon visste allt för väl att ett var på väg. Ångesten, paniken och oron fick hennes mage att vända ut och in. Det var som om något vaknat upp inom henne som hon inte kunde kontrollera. Något som stigit upp till ytan vid Malfoys ord och krävde sin plats, något som hon inte kunde ge den.

Tårar av panik trängde fram men hon torkade snabbt bort dom med en skakig hand och drog den andra handen igenom håret medans hon fortsatte att vanka av och av som ett oroligt djur. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen eller vart hon skulle vända sig.

Hon visste att hon skadat Malfoy när han for in i väggen men hade inte stannat för att se efter. Tänk om han var medvetslös? Hon trodde att hon hört honom ropa efter henne men var inte säker. Men hon kunde inte gå tillbaka och se efter. Orden hade väkt någonting så starkt och hon var livrädd för att brista och låta det ta över henne. Hon visste inte vad som skulle hända om hon lät det hända men hon var övertygad om att det inte var något bra.

Förtvivlat vände hon igen och gick rakt in i en person som grep tag i hennes axlar för att hon skulle stå stadigt. Men det var den lilla gnistan som fick banden att brista.

"Sluta! Jag klarar det inte! Låt mig vara ifred!" Hon skrek och kämpade emot armarna som höll henne stilla men dom gav inte med sig.

"Hermione, sluta. Det är jag. Lugna dig, det är bara jag", sade en röst ovan hennes huvud men den nådde inte fram till henne. Hon kunde inte ge med sig även om hon ville det. All energi som fanns i henne kämpade för att bryta loss och ville inte lyda henne. Hon kände hur kraften som fanns i henne, kraften som slungat Malfoy in i väggen, började växa igen hur mycket hon än försökte kämpa emot.

"Sluta, jag klarar det inte… Jag kan inte…" Hennes skrik avtog tills hon inte hade röst nog att mästra det. Hon föll framåt mot personen som tog emot henne och lade starka, tröstande armar om hennes darrande kropp. "Lämna mig ifred…" slapp ur henne inte mer än en viskning innan det svartnade framför ögonen på henne.

* * *

Det vita ljuset var inte alls så skarpt som hon föreställde sig att det skulle vara. Hon hade hört Harry klaga om det miljontals gånger men i själva verket var det en välkomnande känsla att vakna upp i ett vitt rum efter en natt full av mardrömmar.

Hon befann sig i sjukhusflygeln med Harry och Ron vid hennes sida. Där hade dom suttit hela natten och vakat över henne som de bästa vänner dom var. Madam Pomfrey hade inte varit överlycklig över att ha dom där men dom hade vägrat att lämna henne. Harry hade varit den som väntat uppe på henne och också varit den som hämtat Ron när han insåg att något var fel. Det var också han som hade försökt nå fram till henne och sedan när hon kollapsade hade han burit upp henne till sjukhusflygeln.

"Varför använde du inte magi?" Hade hon frågat. "En medvetslös människa är inte det lättaste att bära. Och upp för alla trappor".

Harry hade stirrat på henne. "Är du galen? Tänk om jag hade tappat koncentrationen och tappat dig?"

"Tänk om du hade tappat balansen i en trappa och fallit?" gav hon igen.

"Omöjligt. Dessutom väger du inget alls", svarade han med en nästan flörtande ton. Hon fnös bara till svar.

Faktum var att hon nästan inte kom ihåg någonting från natten innan. Hon mindes såklart mötet med Malfoy med en bitter känsla i magen och att hon stormat därifrån men inte i detalj. Hon kom inte ihåg hur hon vankat av och an i uppehållsrummet och att uppståndelsen väckt halva Gryffindor tornet. Det brände i ansiktet när hon tänkte på vad dom andra måste tro om henne nu.

Madam Pomfrey hade enkelt konstaterat att hon fått ett panikanfall och att det inte var ovanligt under stress. Hon skulle få lämna sjukhusflygeln samma morgon utan men och för det var hon otroligt lättad. Men Pomfrey hade allvarligt och bestämt talat om för henne att om hon hamnade där igen för samma orsak skulle det tas upp med rektorn. Hermione hade instämt nästan apatiskt. Hon visste mycket väl att det inte var hälsosamt med sammanbrott och hade inga planer på att få ett till. Hon antog att det var bristen på sömn och det nattliga mötet med Malfoy som ställt till det för henne. Men det hade hon inga planer på att berätta för någon annan. Nej, det var en hemlighet som skulle följa med henne till graven. Om nu inte Malfoy fick för sig att berätta den för hela värden…

* * *

Draco vaknade med en dundrande huvudvärk den morgonen. Det tog några minuter innan han kom ihåg varför. Hermione… Han stönade när minnet spelade upp sig framför honom. Igen såg han hur hennes ögon än en gång var uppspärrade av chock och ilska. Han suckade av besvikelse och självförakt. Hur kunde han vara en sådan idiot? Han hade henne ju men nu var hon längre bort än någonsin förr.

Sakta svingade han benen över sängkanten och satte sig försiktigt upp för att inte förvärra smärtan i huvudet. Illamåendet sköljde över honom och någonstans i bakhuvudet visste han att han hade fått en hjärnskakning men han visste också att han förtjänade den.

Med ett stön vinglade han in i badrummet och tömde magen på allt som fanns kvar efter middagen igår. Darrande i hela kroppen satte han sig på golvet och lutade sig mot väggen. Fy fan vad han mådde illa. Kallsvetten fick honom att frysa och svettas om vartannat och varje litet ljus skar i hans öron.

Efter några minuter bankade någon på dörren och krävde att få komma in.

"Sluta med det där!" skrek han med en röst som bröts av illamående. Igen fick han lov att huka sig vid toaletten med en känsla av att magen vände sig ut och in. Bankningarna upphörde och dörren flög upp.

"Jösses Draco", utbrast Blaise nästan triumferande. "Nog trodde jag att du visste vart din gräns gick".

Draco stönade och drog sig undan från toaletten igen. Han såg ilsket upp på den svarthåriga killen. "Jag är inte bakis", fräste han. "Jag tror jag har fått en hjärnskakning".

"Undanflykter", skrattade Blaise och kastade en handduk i ansiktet på honom som han snabbt drog undan. "Gå upp till sjukhusflygeln då och sparka ut den gyllene trion i förbi farten."

Draco såg förvånat upp på Blaise som var snabb med att förklara. "Smutsskallen bröt ihop igår natt och väckte upp hela tornet. Hon fick lov att föras till sjukhusflygeln för panikångest. Ha! Ge henne en livslång vila är vad jag skulle rekommendera", sade han hånfullt. Draco förmådde sig inte att svara. Han lutade huvudet bakåt mot väggen och försökte få kontroll över sin andning medans det brände inom honom av skuld.

Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på ett ordspråk han en gång hört. "Hon var verkligen en ros.. Och han hade precis stuckit sig på en av hennes taggar".


	6. Vänskapens pris

**Kapitel 6. Vänskapens pris**

crazy-turner Man tackar. Jag lovar på många kapitel i framtiden

Rania Tackar

Tacroy Va glad jag blir att du gillar den! Jag tänker inte sluta att skriva även om det kan ta lång tid att uppdatera.

Celi Jag bugar och bockar över berömmet. Jag tycker inte "fasiken" är ett svärord så det var därför Hermione fick det. Ron och Harry är nog så chockade över hennes förändring i alla fall att dom kanske inte reagerade direkt, vad vet jag?  Hermiones magiska kraft kommer jag tillbaka till senare, så ha tålamod!

JanetJackson Tackar och bockar.

(AN: Blaise kommer bara att nämnas vid namnet Blaise. Zabini låter alldeles för mycket som en tjej!)

**Kapitel 6 Vänskapens pris**

Hermione kände hur viskningar och blickar följde henne när hon gick genom salen tillsammans med Harry och Ron. Det var lunchtid och hon hade kämpat sig igenom förmiddagens lektioner med en känsla av att ha hela klassrummets blickar i ryggen. Vad förväntade dom sig? Att hon skulle falla ihop framför dom och börja skrika igen? Höll dom ögonen på henne för att vara vittnen och sedan kunna skvallra vidare?

Hon hade börjat utveckla en huvudvärk av irritation men ville inte gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln för att göra något åt det. Madam Pomfrey skulle aldrig låta henne gå efter det.

Både Harry och Ron hade mörka ringar under ögonen eftersom dom inte fått sova något den natten. Som alltid följdes dom åt överallt men hon började bli irriterad över Rons ständigt vakande blick. Det var som om han ville vara beredd på att fånga henne om hon kollapsade. Harry tog det hela med en nypa salt. Han var troligen själv så van vid att vara ständigt i centrum att han visste hur irriterande det var och ville besparade henne från det, vilket hon var mycket tacksam över.

Dom satte sig vid boret, Ron bredvid Hermione och Harry mitt emot honom. Ginny satt på Hermiones andra sida. Hon såg upp när dom satte sig.

"Hur är det?" frågade flickan lågmält och lutade sig mot henne.

"Det är bra. Jag önskar bara att alla ville sluta bete sig som om jag tänkte kollapsa när som helst!" sade hon med lite väl påtryck. Harry hörde det och fnös sarkastiskt.

"Välkommen till min värd", muttrade han.

"Jag lovar Harry", sade hon och höll upp händerna framför sig. "Att jag aldrig mer ska bete mig så mot dig igen. Att du inte blivit knäpp på oss redan är för mig svårt att förstå".

"Man blir van", sade Harry och log sedan tacksamt. "Tack, Hermione".

Dom började ta för sig av maten i tystnad. Hermione såg sig omkring och såg att många sneglade på henne och stack sedan ihop huvudena och började viska. Hennes blick drog sig omedvetet till Slytherins bord. Hon sökte efter den blonda totalt mot sin vilja. Ilsket slet hon bort blicken och fixerade den på maten istället.

Malfoy hade varit den som penetrerade hennes tankar alldeles för länge och gårdagens händelse visade bara att han inte förändrats ett dugg. ´Så nu är det dags att få honom ur huvudet! Han är inte värd all tid jag lägger ned på att tänka på honom!´ tänkte hon frustrerat. Hon började äta utan någon större entusiasm. Mest så petade hon bara runt maten på tallriken och tog då och då små tuggor.

"Hermione?" väste Ginny bredvid henne. "Det är bäst för dig att du börjar äta ordentligt snart annars kommer jag att allvarligt misstänka att du har ätstörningar."

"Vad?" frågade hon förvånat och vände sig mot den rödhåriga.

"Tro inte att jag inte lägger märke till sådant", sade Ginny lågmält. "För du har faktiskt inte ätit en enda ordentlig måltid sedan välkomstfesten."

Hermione såg en aningens chockat på henne och sedan tillbaka på tallriken. Hon började tänka tillbaka och blev ännu mera chockad när hon insåg att hon faktiskt inte hade ätit särskiljt mycket sedan hon kom tillbaka till skolan. Hon hade varit så inne i allt annat att hon helt enkelt haft för mycket i huvudet för att slå sig till ro och äta något. Hon vände sig mot Ginny igen.

"Jag har inte ätstörningar", svarade hon nästan i en viskning. Harry och speciellt Ron skulle bli vansinniga om dom fick nys om Ginnys misstankar. "Jag har bara haft mycket att tänka på."

Ginny studerade henne som om hon försökte se på henne om hon var ärlig.

"Okej, jag tror dig men om du fortsätter så skvallrar jag!" väste hon. Hermione bet ihop ett skratt och nickade. Hon gillade Ginny. Hon vad hetlevrad, precis som sin bror men tog aldrig några genvägar till något. Om hon såg problem i något så var hon inte rädd för att säga det. Och för det beundrade Hermione henne. Flickan skulle utan tvekan bli en utmärkt prefekt nästa år.

Hon sneglade på Harry och Ron och såg att dom var fullt upptagna med att äta och prata om Quidditch som alltid. Harry hade fått tillbaka lite av sin gamla blick i ögonen som funnits där innan deras fjärde år. Hon visste att den svarthåriga hade det jätte tungt och var deprimerad över vad som hänt under tredje uppgiften i den magiska trekampen. Hon kände ett litet stygn av skuld inom henne vid tanken på hur mycket Harry hade varit med om och att det endå var hon som bröt ihop för något så simpelt som… Ja, vad kallar man det? Kärleksproblem? Nej, hon var definitivt inte kär. Inte i Malfoy, aldrig någonsin i Malfoy!

"Hermione?" kom en sjungande röst från andra sidan bordet och hon snäppte tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Va?" frågade hon och såg upp. Harry såg roat på henne.

"Du verkar drömma dig bort ovanligt mycket på senaste tiden. Är det något du inte har berättat för oss?" frågade han retsamt och såg oskyldigt upp i taket. Hermione spände ögonen i honom men det verkade inte hjälpa. "Vem är din hemliga kärlek?"

"Å gud", muttrade hon och ville inget mer än att dunka huvudet i bordet av frustration, eller ännu bättre, dunka Harrys huvud i bordet. För i samma sekund ordet kärlek lämnat Harrys mun hade dom plötsligt halva Gryffindor bordets uppmärksamhet. Harry log oskyldigt och såg på henne med ett slags artigt intresse.

"Vad? Vem är kär i vem?" frågade Parvati från andra sidan bordet. Flickan såg förvirrad ut men ögonen gnistrade av nyfikenhet och iver. Lavendel satt bredvid henne och såg lika intresserat på Harry. Ron, som inte uppfattat konversationen före någon annan såg på Harry till Hermione med en nästan fientlig blick.

Hermione öppnade munnen för att skälla på Harry men inga ord kom ut. Ljudlöst mimade hon några ord och viftade varnande med pekfingret mot honom. Harry såg oskyldigt förvånad ut och ryckte på axlarna.

"Om du inte vill att jag ska tala om ditt kärleksliv eller din hemliga kärlek så gör jag väll inte det då", sade han och suckade överdrivet uttråkat.

Hermione tappade hakan vid hans ord och såg i ögonvrån hur allas blickar vändes mot henne istället.

"Vem är du kär i Hermione?" frågade Lavendel ivrigt.

"Är det jag?" frågade Seamus retsamt och lutade sig över bordet, framför Ron som skulle ha dödat honom om inte Dean drog irländaren tillbaka.

"Jag är _inte _kär i någon!" utbrast hon ilsket. Hon kastade en dödande blick på Harry. "Du ska sååå få igen för det här!"

Med dom orden reste hon sig häftigt upp och tog några steg bort från bordet när hon hörde hur dom kom efter henne. Hon snodde ilsket runt med blixtrande ögon. "Och ni skulle bara våga följa efter mig!" fräste hon. Ron och Harry stannade till och såg både skyldiga och lite sårade ut men hon var alldeles för uppe i varv för att lägga märke till det. Förbaskade hormonstyrda tonåringar!

Snabbt gick hon igenom stora salen och kom ut i stora hallen. Hon bestämde sig så fort hon såg trappan som ledde till biblioteket att det var dit hon ville. Böcker hade alltid varit ett sätt för henne att använda när hon behövde lugna ned sig. I en bok kunde hon lugnt glömma och drömma sig till andra värdar där hennes egna bekymmer inte existerade.

Bekymmer som Malfoy till exempel. Bekymmer som att Harry inte var den glada, sorglösa elva åriga pojke som hon lärt känna. Bekymmer där Ron hade förvandlats till någon slags överbeskyddande storebror.

Allt hade varit så mycket lättare när dom var yngre och just lärt känna varandra. Dom hade varit mer på samma nivå, samma höjd och bredd. Men nu verkade skillnaderna göra sig mera synliga.

Harry kunde inte längre vara den lilla pojke som agerade förhastat och utan att tänka för det kunde leda till hans död. Och om han dog så skulle hela trollkarsvärdens hopp dö med honom. Hon visste att han låg i träning fast hon egentligen inte skulle veta om det. Träning där han skulle utvecklas till en mycket mer kapabel trollkar än alla andra. En trollkar som skulle kunna skydda sig själv och andra och till och med döda.

Ron hade vuxit med honom, blivit mera ansvarsfull och blivit tvingad att lägga band på sitt humör. Han kunde inte komma med kommentarer där han retades med vem Harry var längre. Han hade åtskilliga gånger skrivit till Hermione under sommaren och informerat henne om allt som han fick reda på om vad som förse gick i värden och det fick honom att inse att dom låg vid kanten på att starta ett krig. Han fick höra om saker som han inte skulle och hur Voldemort planerade mordet på hans bästa vän. Dessutom verkade han ha tagit på sig ansvaret att beskydda henne heder.

Hermione hade följt med i värden från breven som Harry och Ron skickat till henne och ur tidningarna som hon varje vecka fick. Men annars hade hon levt åtskiljt från dom för länge för att riktigt hänga med. Hon hade utvecklats till en vacker ung kvinna med en tonårings känslor och humörsvängningar och det hade nog inte pojkarna räknat med. I deras ögon skulle hon fortsätta vara den bok älskande flicka med rufsigt hår som dom mött på första resan till Hogwarts. Hon hade kommit hem och berättat om fester och stränder och direkt fångat uppmärksamheten på halva skolans killar. Ron gav sig själv jobbet som storebror och jagade bort varje pojke i hennes närhet som såg på henne med något annat än vänskap. Harry verkade inte vilja dra in henne i den mörka värd som han för det mesta levde i nu för tiden. Hon visste att han inte ville lägga någon börda på henne, beskydda henne från allt vad kriget innebar.

Hon ogillade inte deras nya positioner. Tvärtom var det ganska kul med en storebror som såg till henne och en annan som såg till att hennes liv förblev lätt att leva. Men hon saknade hennes bästa vänner. Dom vänner som drog med henne på allt och bad henne om råd eller tiggde om att få kopiera hennes skolarbeten.

Hon skrattade för sig själv och snubblade över trappsteget i sin frånvaro för värden omkring sig. Snabbt återfick hon balansen och fortsatte mot biblioteket. Hon hade ungefär en timme på sig innan lektionerna började igen och hon ville bara vara ifred just under den timmen. Hon insåg att efter Harrys "avslöjande" skulle Lavendel och Parvati kasta sig över henne så fort lektionerna var slut och dom befann sig i sovsalen. Det var något som hon absolut inte behövde just nu. Kanske skulle hon spendera timmen till att hitta på något sätt att ge igen mot Harry?

* * *

"Titta bara på dom! Dom beter sig som om hon just vakna upp ur en koma eller något!" 

"Man blir äcklad av att bara se på dom!"

"Jag vet inte det jag… Granger har jag inget emot att se på".

"Håll käften!" utbrast Draco ilsket och slog bägaren i bordet så att innehållet skvimpade över och ned på hans hand. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe och Goyle såg förvånat på honom.

"Vad är det med dig, Draco?" frågade Blaise med höjda ögonbryn. "Fortfarande bakfull?"

"Jag är _inte_ bakfull! Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det?" fräste Draco och torkade av handen med en servett. "Jag är bara så less på att höra om den fantastiska Granger."

"Men Draco", sade Pansy med en nästan spinnande röst. "Vi baktalade henne ju".

"Inte Blaise", muttrade Draco och kastade en ilsken blick på den svarthåriga som höll upp sina händer framför sig i försvar.

"Jag sade bara att hon inte är så dum att titta på. Det betyder inte att jag vill smutsa ned mitt ryckte på att faktiskt _röra_ henne".

"Det är rätt, Blaise", sade Pansy och nickade. "Hur hon än ser ut är hon fortfarande en smutsskalle".

Draco knep ihop munnen för att inte säga något som han definitivt skulle ångra sedan. Under hela måltiden hade han fått stå ut med hur dom omkring honom pratade om Hermione. Hur dom hånade henne för kollapsen, hur dom dreglade efter hennes kropp och gjorde narr av allt som fanns i hennes närhet. Det gjorde Draco vansinnig.

Han kände sig fortfarande lite snurrig efter smällen men hade inte velat gå upp till sjukhusflygeln i fall att Hermione skulle vara kvar där. Det var inte det att han inte ville träffa henne. Han visste bara inte vad han skulle göra eller vad han skulle säga. Han visste så väl att det var hans fel att hon reagerat så våldsamt. Han hade i princip kallat henne något som hon absolut inte var. 'Sluta spela oskuld', hade han sagt utan en tanke på att det var förmodligen inte spel. Hur orden ens hamnat i hans mun var något han aldrig skulle förstå. Hon var så oskyldig som en flicka kan bli. Så fruktansvärt omedveten om hur det andra könet vände sig om och stirrade efter henne när hon gick förbi.

Han visste att han inte borde röra henne. Han borde inte tänka på henne på det viset han gjorde. Han var Slytherins isprins. Arvtagare till den tredje rikaste och mäktigaste familjen i England. Hans far var Den Mörka Herrens högra hand och han förväntades följa i sin fars fotspår. Han var skolans "stygga pojke" som krossade fler hjärtan än alla andra och utnyttjade flickor för sin egen skull. Och vad var hon? Hon var Gryffindors flamma som ingen fick röra. Hennes uppenbarelse skrek förbjuden frukt och hennes rödhåriga livvakt såg till budskapet var tydligt.

Draco skakade på huvudet, mer till sig själv och suckade tungt. Han såg mot Gryffindor bordet och såg hur Hermione hade fångat nästan hela bordets uppmärksamhet. Hon hade ryggen vänd mot honom men han kunde ändå se att hon inte gillade det. Häftigt ställde hon sig upp och marscherade ut ur salen utan sina två livvakter. Det tog mycket självdisciplin för att inte resa sig och följa efter henne.

"Jag sticker nu", sade Blaise och reste sig. Det fick Draco att komma ur sitt tillstånd och han vände sig mot den svarthåriga.

"Vart ska du?" frågade han lojt utan att möta hans blick. ´En Malfoy ser aldrig upp på folk´, det var ord som slagits in i hans huvud sedan han var tre år.

"Till biblioteket. Den där ragatan skolan har som bibliotekarie är på mig igen om någon bok som jag tydligen stal för några veckor sedan", svarade Blaise och såg ointresserat ut över salen. Draco suckade.

"Då får du gå ensam", sade han kort och återgick till sin mat.

"Jag hade inte räknat med något sällskap heller", flinade Blaise och slog till Draco i bakhuvudet med handflatan. "Vi ses, vekling!"

"Idiot!" fräste Draco och skakade på huvudet så att hans silverfärgade hår lade sig perfekt på hans huvud, Pansy såg på honom med en drömmande blick i ögonen men han struntade totalt i henne. Blaise var den enda som skulle kunna behandla Draco så utan att riskera att förlora huvudet. Ända sedan dom var små hade Blaise aldrig varit rädd för Draco eller hans inflytande eller pengar. Han brydde sig inte om hur mäktig Lucius var eller hur mycket Draco hotade honom om han gjorde narr av honom en enda gång till. Men på det viset var Blaise den enda som Draco kunde lita på att han berättade sanning. Alla andra skulle bara berätta vad dom trodde att Draco ville höra.

Med andra ord så kände han sig ibland ensammast på hela jorden…

* * *

Hermione stoppade irriterat ned sina saker i väskan igen. En halvtimmes lugn och ro var tydligen allt hon skulle få idag. Hon var allvarligt frestad att kasta en tystnadsförtrollning över dom som förde oljudet. Madam Pinces gälla röst skar genom hela biblioteket och ingen kunde undgå att höra henne. 

"_Oansvariga lymmel! Har du någon aning om vad som skulle kunna hända om en förstaårs elev fick tag på den boken och provade några av dryckerna? Har du det? Dom kan mycket väl döda sig själva! Vänta bara tills Professor Snape får reda på det här! Tro inte att du kommer undan så lätt…_"

Hermione rynkade på näsan och kastade väskan över axeln. Som bibliotekarie borde väll ändå Madam Pince hålla på reglerna och skälla på lymmeln någon annan stans? Hon gick mot dörren och såg hur några elever stannat på avstånd och såg på med nästan roade miner hur en rasande Pince stod på tårna framför en arrogant, svarthårig elev som hon genast kände igen som Blaise. Blaise var så lång att Pince inte gjorde något bra jobb med att luta sig över honom som hon tydligen försökte göra. Istället lutade hon sig emot honom och petade pojken i bröstet med ett vasst finger medans hon fortsatte att gorma åt honom.

Hermione bet tillbaka ett flin och skyndade förbi uppståndelsen. Med ett sista ögonkast på Blaise försvann hon runt hörnet och fortsatte mot Gryffindor tornet. Att se den Slytherinen som Malfoy verkade tillbringa mest tid med drog hennes tankar tillbaka till den blonda. Hon morrade långt ned i halsen åt sin egen dumdristighet.

"Varför kan jag inte sluta tänka på honom?" mumlade hon tyst för sig själv.

"Hej, Granger!"

Hermione snurrade runt och drog efter andan i förvåning. Blaise kom springande efter henne med väskan kastad över axeln och stannade inte förrän han såg att hon väntade på honom. Hermione fick en rynka mellan ögonen och drog sin mantel tärare runt sig.

"Blaise, är det något du vill?"

"Ja det är det faktiskt, Granger", sade Blaise såg ned på henne från sin höga piedestal han satt på. Hermione skruvade besvärat på sig och kände sig med ens mycket illa till mods.

"Så säg det då", sade hon en aningens otåligt. När Blaise inte svarade blev hon irriterad. "Lyssna, om du inte har något vettigt att säga så går jag".

Hon vände ryggen mot pojken och började gå men Blaise befann sig istället framför henne och blockerade vägen.

"Nej, det gör du inte", sade Blaise och flinade något förväntansfullt. "Jag har sett hur du tittar efter mig den senaste veckan."

"Vad?" Hermione spärrade upp ögonen. "Du måste inbilla dig saker, Blaise."

Inom sig svor hon ilsket över sin naivitet. Självklart så hade någon märkt blickarna hon gav Malfoy. Hur hon alltid höll koll på honom även fast hon försökte ignorera hans närvaro. Blaise, som nästan alltid befann sig vid Malfoys sida hade såklart trott att det var han som hon spejade efter.

"Nej, det gör jag inte", flinade Blaise och klev närmare henne. Hon tog ett steg bakåt för att hålla distansen från honom. "Kom igen nu, Granger…" Blaise blinkade med ena ögat. "Jag vet åt vilket håll du lutar."

"Jag lutar inte åt något håll!" Hermione nästan skrek när Blaise grep tag i hennes överarmar. Deras väskor for i golvet med en duns. "Ta bort händerna från mig om du inte vill bli av med en kroppsdel eller två!"

"Det skulle du inte", skrattade Blaise och tryckte upp Hermione mot väggen. Han stirrade intensivt på hennes mun.

"Vad i helvete har flugit i dig?" Hermione slog undan hans händer.

"Det är ingen i närheten, Granger", sade Blaise och kastade ett öga åt båda hållen i korridoren. "Vill du inte ha lite kul?"

"VAD? Du är totalt galen, Blaise!"

"Är jag?"

Blaise förde händerna till Hermiones bröst och började försiktigt dra i kragen på hennes klädnad. Sedan försvann utrymmet mellan dom totalt och Blaise tryckte isär hennes ben med sitt knä. Hermione lutade sig bakåt mot fönstret så mycket hon kunde och skruvade på sig.

"Blaise! Sluta!" vädjade Hermione. "Jag är inte intress… mmf."

Blaise drog Hermione omilt emot sig själv och sög in Gryffindorens läpp i sin mun. Hermione var totalt hjälplös emot den större pojken klor, och det var ingen chans att Blaise tänkte låta henne nå sin trollstav.

"Låt bli mig, ditt äckel", skrek Hermione och bet så hårt i Blaises läpp att det började blöda. "JAG VILL INTE KYSSA DIG, FÖR GUDS SKULL!"

"Åh, du gillar det hårt... Blod och kedjor, kanske?" Blaise flinade bara.

Sedan gled Blaises händer ned på hennes ben och sedan upp innanför hennes kjol. Hermione skrek till. Hon slöt ögonen och kämpade våldsamt emot men allt förgäves. Blaises grepp var för hårt.

"Bara lite strul, Granger... Jag tänker inte göra dig illa... Jag lovar att du kommer att gilla det... "

"NEJ!" Hermione kämpade förtvivlat emot honom och kände samtidigt hur en kittligt kröp upp efter hennes ryggrad. Hennes andning blev plötsligt snabb och okontrollerad. Hjärtat rusade vilt i hennes bröst och hon kunde höra blodet skena. Det var som om hela hennes kropp gjorde sig beredd för en attack. Hon kunde nästan se för sitt inre hur Malfoy kastades baklänges in i väggen och segade ned till golvet. Känslan var desamma. Känslan av att vara fångad.

Kittlingen spred sig ut i armarna och benen och hon kunde känna hur den snart skulle nå hjärtat, den sista droppen som skulle få bägaren att rinna över. Men den dog lika snabbt som blixten i samma stund som Blaise slets bort från henne.

"_Vad i helvete tror du att du håller på med_?"

Den iskalla rösten lovade både död och lidande och fick Hermione att ofrivilligt rysa. Hon såg upp och fann sig stående mot väggen med var sin Slytherin på varje sida om henne. Blaise såg irriterad ut och blängde på den som slitit bort honom från henne. Hon vände på huvudet och såg mot den andre. Hennes hjärta frös till is vid blotta åsynen av honom. Hans silverfärgade hår stod upp på vissa ställen precis som det brukade göra när han spelat Quidditch och hans ögon sköt stormgrå blixtrar mot Blaise. Hans nävar var knutna och hon märkte att dom darrade lätt, som om han längtade efter något eller någon att slå på.

"Lägg av, Draco", stönade Blaise. "Jag hade precis kommit igång".

"Kommit igång?" upprepade Draco med uppspärrade ögon. "_Kommit igång_? Vem fan tror du att du är?"

"Men håll käften", utbrast Blaise förolämpat. "Du är inte någon liten oskyldig ängel heller".

Hermione trodde inte sina ögon när Malfoys knutna näve träffade Blaise över kindbenet. Den svarthåriga stapplade baklänges några steg och såg chockat på den blonda.

"Var det inte du som sade alldeles i morse att du inte ville _smutsa ned ditt rykte genom att faktiskt röra henne_?" fräste Malfoy och pekade anklagande på Hermione. Hon ryckte till och pressade sig baklänges mot väggen, bad att hon inte skulle dra deras uppmärksamhet till sig.

"Äsch, kom igen", stönade Blaise ilsket. "Ingen kommer att få reda på det. Vi kan tysta ned henne".

"Det tror du, Blaise? Vet du vad Professor Snape gör om han får reda på att du strulat med en smutsskalle? Jag trodde du var av rent blod, Blaise men jag trodde tydligen fel. Det kan inte vara så mycket värt om du vill associera med sådana som henne!"

Blaises ögon smalnade och han började avancera mot Malfoy med sina egna knutna nävar.

"Det var magstarkt för att komma från dig", väste Blaise ilsket. "Du som har olika smutsskallar varje vecka!"

Hermione insåg att hon borde göra något innan dom började slåss på riktigt. Hon ville inte komma emellan dom om det skulle börja gå våldsamt till.

"Hum… Malfoy, Blaise, ni tänker väll inte börja slåss va?" frågade hon svagt. Dom vände häftigt på huvudena mot henne.

"Håll tyst, Granger!" fräste som samtidigt och hon hade inget emot att göra som dom sa. Malfoy vände sig mot Blaise igen.

"Men jag, till skillnad från vissa andra försöker inte tvinga mig på dom!"

Blaise skrattade hånfullt. "Det är bara en fråga om tid, Draco. Snart kommer du att ge dig på varenda smutskalle och bli precis som pappsen din! Det måste ha varit så du blev till, föresten. Narcissas gener syns inte ett dugg i dig…"

Blaise hann inte avsluta meningen innan Malfoy kastade sig över honom. Hermione såg förstenat på hur de två pojkarna försökte slå ned varandra framför henne. Malfoy fick in en fullträff över Blaises tinnig och den svarthåriga började vackla farligt.

"Sluta!" utbrast Hermione och förvånade sig själv över att hon lade sig i. "Malfoy! Blaise! Sluta slåss innan ni drar hit någon av professorerna och hamnar i trubbel!"

Men dom struntade i henne. Blaise verkade snabbt återhämta sig och måttade ett slag mot magen på Malfoy. Den blonda vek sig dubbel och stönade av smärta. Blaise försökte skratta men det blev mera en väsning. Hans käke hade tagit en smäll för mycket. Snabbt drog han sin trollstav och riktade den mot Malfoy.

"Blaise, nej!" ropade Hermione och tog ett språng mot dom med sin egen trollstav i handen för att stoppa honom. Men förhäxningen var redan sagd. En grön stråle sköt mot Malfoy som i sista ögonblicket duckade… till Hermiones otur. Förhäxningen träffade henne rakt i magen och slungade henne baklänges tillbaka in i väggen med ett oroande krasch. Oförmögen att hålla sig på benen eller ta emot sig föll Hermione handlöst mot golvet och slog ansiktet mot golvet med en kraft som nästan fick det att svartna framför ögonen på henne.

* * *

Draco hade aldrig i hela sitt liv gått igenom så många känslor på så lite tid förut. Han hade varit rasande, bortom vett och sanns när han såg hur Blaise hade Hermione, _hans Hermione_, upptryckt mot väggen. Han såg praktiskt taget rött när han hörde hur desperat hon lät och när han såg hur hon försökte knuffa bort honom var det något som brast inom honom. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket Blaise skulle hata honom efter det här. Allt för att skydda Hermione. 

Sedan hade dom börjat håna varandra. Skammen brände inom honom när Blaise nämnde hur han gick från säng till säng framför Hermione. Men han hade inte tid att tänka på vad hon skulle tycka om honom efter det. Slagsmålet började ta elaka svängar och ingen av dom var beredd att ge upp. Han hade inte varit beredd på att Blaise skulle slå luften ur honom och duckade när förhäxningen sköt emot honom.

I samma stund han hörde något mjukt, något _levande_ krascha in i väggen och falla till golvet visste han att det var Hermione. Full av bävan vände han sig om och såg hur flickan han försökte skydda hade träffats av en förhäxning menad för honom.

"Shit!" Blaise svor häftigt och klev baklänges bort från slagfältet. Draco fortsatte att stirra på Hermione som kved till och satte sig upp. Hon höll en hand emot kinden som slagit i golvet och höll ögonen hårt igenknipna.

"Granger… Är du okej?" frågade han försiktigt. Hon slog upp ögonen och vände blicken mot honom. Han ryckte ofrivilligt till när han såg en rad känslor passera över hennes ansikte. Försiktigt reste hon sig upp och vinglade mot väggen för att stödja sig mot något.

"Granger!" väste Blaise häftigt och tog ett steg emot henne. Draco såg hur hon spärrade upp ögonen och krympte som ett skrämt djur. Snabbt ställde han sig i vägen för Blaise.

"Har inte du gjort tillräckligt?" fräste han ilsket men Blaise verkade inte bry sig om honom. Han pekade mot flickan.

"Du säger inte ett ord om det här till någon! Förstår du? Annars kanske det händer ännu en olycka-"

"Blaise!" röt Draco och knuffade den svarthåriga baklänges. "Du gör det bara värre!"

Men Hermione hade fått nog. Draco såg hur hon ruskade på huvudet så att håret flög runt hennes huvud och böjde sig ned och tog upp sin väska från golvet. Hon rätade på sig och blev plötsligt mycket längre än hon egentligen var. Hon pekade anklagande mot Blaise.

"Du kommer inte undan med att hota mig", sade hon med klar röst. "Vänta bara, du ska få se", muttrade hon och vände ryggen åt pojkarna. Med långa steg fortsatte hon att avsluta sin väg tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet.

* * *

Hermione stannade så fort hon rundat hörnet och var utom synhåll från de två pojkarna. Hon stödde sig mot väggen och kände försiktigt efter där ansiktet slagit mot golvet. Hon ryckte till av smärta och lättade snabbt på trycket. 

Hon kunde höra hur Malfoy och Blaise hade ett högljutt gräl men orkade inte lyssna på vad dom sade till varandra. Inom henne sved hjärtat och strupen kändes plötsligt torr och ihop snörd. Hon svalde och blinkade tillbaka tårarna, vad skulle dom hjälpa? Med skälvande andetag och darriga ben började hon sakta gå igen.

Nästan mekaniskt förde benen henne till Gryffindor tornet och hon gav den tjocka damen lösenordet och gick in. Hon bävande för att bli stoppad och höll blicken stadigt mot golvet. Hennes hår föll fram och avskärmade hennes ansikte från de andra.

"Hermione, här borta!" Det var Harry som ropade åt henne men hon stannade inte. I samma takt fortsatte hon mot trappan som ledde upp till hennes sov kammare.

"Hermione!" Nu var det Ron som ropade men hon såg inte ens upp.

Hon tog stöd mot relingen på trappan för att hålla sig upprätt och fortsatte uppåt. Hon nådde sin efterlängtade säng i samma stund som benen gav vika. Snubblande framåt kunde hon sjunka ned och krypa ihop på det mjuka underlaget. Hon satte sig mot väggen och drog upp benen mot bröstet och gömde ansiktet i armarna. Huvudet bultade av smärta och hon kände sig sjuk. Huden över hela hennes kropp var öm och stel.

Dörren slog upp igen.

"Hermione, vad gör du?" Det var Lavendel.

"Varför kom du inte och satte dig med oss?" Och det var Ginny.

Hermione såg upp utan att kunna hindra sig själv. De båda flickorna framför henne fick stora ögon när de såg hennes tårar.

"Hermione! Vad är det?" utbrast Ginny bestört och skyndade fram mot sängen med Lavendel efter sig. "Vad har hänt?"

Hermione öppnade munnen för att säga något men det enda som kom ut var något mellan ett skratt och en snyftning. Hon förde en darrande hand till munnen när en våg av illamående och yrsel sköljde över henne. Ginny såg ängsligt på henne.

"Håller du på att få en attack igen? Vill du att vi ska hämta någon?" frågade hon. Men när Hermione häftigt skakade på huvudet nickade hon uppmuntrande. Hon hade förmodligen hört från Harry att det inte gick att få kontakt med henne under den förra attacken. Ginny satte sig på Hermiones säng och lade huvudet lite på sned. "Så vill du berätta vad som är fel?"

"J-jag blev attackerad av B-blaise och räddad a-av M-malfoy", stammade hon med en röst som bröst av snyftningar. Hon såg upp på Ginny och skrattade glädjelöst till när hon såg hennes chockade min. Skrattet satte sig snabbt i halsen och hon började snyfta okontrollerat igen. Ginny stirrade på henne några sekunder innan hon lutade sig fram mot henne och strök bort håret från Hermiones ansikte. Hennes ögon blev omöjligt ännu större.

"Jag hämtar Harry och Ron", sade hon kort och försvann från sängen. Hon ryckte till när dörren slog igen bakom Ginny. Lavendel stod fortfarande vid sängkanten och såg ut som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle ta sig till.

Hermione kunde inte förmå sig att säga något till henne. Hon försökte torka bort tårarna innan Harry och Ron kom upp. Sakta kröp hon fram till sängkanten och satte ned fötterna på golvet så att hon kunde stötta armbågarna på benen och gömma ansiktet i händerna.

Snart slog dörren upp och Ginny kom tillbaka med Harry och Ron i släptåg. De båda pojkarna störtade fram till henne med oroliga utryck i ansiktet.

"Vad hände?" frågade Harry hukade sig framför henne. Han lyfte Hermiones haka så att ansiktet vändes uppåt. När han såg blåmärket drog en skugga över hans ögon. Ron stod bakom Harry och såg ned på henne med en blandning av ilska och oro i varje ansiktsdrag.

"Inget…" började hon och drog sig undan från Harry men han ville inte veta av det. Lite mera bestämt lade han en hand på varje kind och vände hennes huvud mot honom igen.

"Hermione", sade han varnande. "Vad hände?"

"B-blaise försökte… utnyttja mig… J-jag kunde inte stoppa honom. Sen kom Malfoy och dom började bråka. Jag hamnade mellan dom", svarade Hermione utan att möta Harrys blick.

"Vad bråkade dom om?" frågade Harry.

"Började Malfoy slåss med Blaise? Jag trodde dom var bästa vänner?" sade Ron misstänksamt.

"Malfoy ville inte att Blaise skulle smutsa ned sig med… mitt blod", sade Hermione i inte mer än en viskning. "Blaise sa att ingen skulle få veta det i alla fall… Att han skulle tysta ned mig…" Hon avbröt sig och torkade bort tårarna med baksidan av handen. På något vis kändes allt mycket bättre när Harry och Ron var där. Det var som om två bitar av henne ramlat på plats när dom var nära henne.

"Vad hände sedan?" pressade Harry envist. "Hur hamnade du emellan dom?"

"Jag försökte få dom att sluta slåss", sade hon lågt. "Blaise skickade en förhäxning mot M-malfoy men den missade och träffade mig istället".

Ron gav ifrån sig ett svagt stön. "Hermione, du ska _aldrig_ ge emellan två grabbar som bråkar om du inte är stark nog att sära på dom".

"Så vad skulle jag ha gjort då?" fräste Hermione och kände hur ilskna tårar steg i ögonen på henne. Otåligt torkade hon bort dom med baksidan av handen igen bara för att dra handen hastigt över blåmärket. Snabbt ryckte hon bort handen som om hon bränt sig och ännu fler tårar hotade av smärtan. Hon slöt ögonen för någon sekund innan hon samlat sig nog för att se upp igen.

Harry studerade hennes blåmärke i några sekunder innan han reste sig. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka", sa han. "Stanna här".

Ron såg efter Harry med ett utryck av förståelse i ansiktet, som om han visste precis vad Harry tänkte göra. Efter några sekunder skakade han på huvudet och såg på de andra två flickorna i rummet. Ginny och Lavendel hade inte sagt ett ord sedan pojkarna kommit men dom bevakade scenen framför sig som hökar.

"Skulle ni kunna lämna oss ifred en stund?" Det var egentligen inte en fråga, det var en order. Lavendel nickade bara och lämnade rummet utan protester. Men Ginny damp ned på sängen bredvid Hermione och lade en arm om henne.

"Om du behöver prata så vet du vart jag finns", sade den rödhåriga flickan alvarligt. Hermione log och nickade men kunde inte möta hennes blick.

"Tack Ginny", sade hon med en röst som darrade lätt.

Ginny reste sig och följde efter Lavendel genom dörren. Hermione och Ron var ensamma kvar nu och ingen av dom yttrade ett ord förrän Harry kom tillbaka. I handen hade han med sig en liten burk.

"Håll bort håret från ansiktet", sade Harry och satte sig på huk framför henne igen. Hon gjorde som han sa medans hon misstänksamt såg på burken i Harrys hand. Han öppnade den och innehållet visade sig vara en genomskinlig salva. Harry stack ned ett finger i smeten och koncentrerade sig sedan på Hermiones blåmärken. Med största försiktighet applicerade han salvan över hennes blåslagna del av ansiktet.

"Vad är det för nått?" frågade Hermione nyfiket och såg ned på burken som Harry fortfaraden höll i handen. Hon förundrades över hur Harry lyckades få dit salvan utan att hon tyckte att det gjorde ont.

Harry log sorgset. "Det är en salva som jag uppfunnit för att snabbt läka alla blåmärken jag får under de två månaderna vi inte är i skolan".

Hermione förstod först ingenting. Vaddå blåmärken? Hon hade aldrig sett ett blåmärke på Harry förutom alla gånger han utsatts för livsfara. Hon såg blankt på Harry i väntan på en bättre förklaring men han sade inget mer utan fortsatte att behandla hennes ansikte. Sakta började hennes hjärna ta in hans ord, ett efter ett.

Hon visste att Harry spenderade de två månaderna dom var ifrån skolan hos familjen Dursley. Harrys hat för dom besegrades endast av Dursleys hat för honom. Hon hade sett hur han återvände till skolan efter två månader i den familjens vård undernärd på både föda och mänsklig kontakt. Hon hade fått hans brev där han mer eller mindre tiggde om att dom skulle ta honom därifrån. Men hon hade aldrig sett ett blåmärke på honom…

Hermione såg hastigt på Ron när Harry såg ned för att ta upp mera salva. Ron mötte hennes blick och nickade dystert med händerna i fickorna. Det var allt bevis hon behövde. Hon slog ut med armarna och kastade sig om halsen på Harry. Hennes knän slog hårt emot golvet. Den svarthåriga var totalt oförberedd och fick hastigt sätta ned händerna mot golvet för att inte falla baklänges. Burken for i golvet med en smäll och rullade iväg längst golvet.

"Jag är så ledsen Harry", snyftade Hermione, oförmögen att hindra tårarna den här gången. "Jag visste inte… Förlåt mig, snälla förlåt mig-"

"Hermione", avbröt Harry och grep tag i hennes axlar. Milt men bestämt sköt han bort henne men släppte henne inte. Hon blev förvånad när hon såg att han log mot henne. Det var kanske inte ett glatt leende men det fanns inte ett spår av något som hon var rädd för att se vilket lugnade henne mer än alla ord i hela världen. "Du hade inte en chans att få reda på det. Jag gjorde allt för att dölja det för alla och jag lyckades i fyra år".

"Men du borde inte behöva dölja något", viskade Hermione, alldeles för skakad för att kunna tala högre. "Var det därför du bodde hos Ron i sommar?"

Harry såg på Ron och nickade sedan. Han vände blicken mot Hermione igen. "Delvis", svarade han och såg ned i golvet. Ron harklade sig och fortsatte istället för Harry.

"Dumbledore hade satt ut spioner runt Privat Drive för att hålla ögonen på Harry nu när Du-Vet-Vem är tillbaka. Lupin var en av dom och han såg en kväll hur den där _Vernon-_", Ron uttalade namnet som om det vore en svordom. "klippte till Harry över ansiktet. Lupin ingrep och tog Harry därifrån på en gång".

"Efter det fick jag bo hos Ron resten av sommaren", avslutade Harry. Han hade blicken i golvet och såg obekväm ut. Hermione slog armarna om hans hals igen men inte lika häftigt den här gången så Harry kunde hålla balansen.

"Jag älskar dig, Harry. Du är min bästa vän och inget skulle kunna ändra på det", sade hon lågt och såg upp på Ron, fortfarande med armarna om Harry. "Detsamma gäller för dig, Ron".

Ron verkade tillfälligt förstummad men gick sedan fram till dom och satte sig ned på golvet. Hermione frigjorde sig från Harry och lutade sig mot sängkanten i väntan på att dom skulle svara. Ron log försiktigt.

"Jag känner det samma", sade han långsamt.

"Jag med", sade Harry alvarligt. "Jag har aldrig haft en familj…" fortsatte han tvekande. "… så jag vet inte vad jag skulle ta mig till om jag förlorade er två".

"Det kommer du inte att göra", sade Hermione och skrattade. "Vi är ju Hogwarts gyllene trio". Hon hade hört Snape muttra det namnet otaliga gånger. Killarna skrattade lågt och Harry satte sig på golvet han också istället för att sitta på huk.

"Men vi står på gränsen till krig", sade Harry dystert. "Med Voldemort tillbaka-" Hermione rös och såg i ögonvrån hur Ron ryckte till. "dröjer det säkert inte länge innan attackerna börjar. Jag vill inte att det ska hända er något".

När kriget togs upp på tal dök en tanke upp i Hermiones huvud och hon såg skarpt på Harry. "Och när exakt hade du tänkt berätta för mig att du tar extra lektioner?"

Det dröjde några sekunder innan Harry verkade inse vad hon frågade. Han såg chockat på henne. "Hur visste du om det?" frågade han häpet. Hermione fnös otåligt.

"Jag känner dig Harry", svarade hon kort.

Harry skrattade till. "Jag antar att du gör det", muttrade han roat innan han blev allvarlig igen. "Tro mig, Hermione. Du vill inte veta vad jag tränar till. Det är inte några roliga eller smärtfria lektioner dom ger mig", sade han bittert.

"Vilka då?" frågade hon.

Harry tvekade. "Dom från… En grupp som är speciellt utvalda av Dumbledore", svarade han efter en stund. Innan Hermione hann öppna munnen för att ställa fler frågor hade Ron avbrutit henne.

"Vi kommer ifrån ämnet", sade han skarpt. "Vad ska vi göra åt Malfoy och Blaise?"

* * *

AN. Ledsen för att det har tagit så lång tid med ett nytt kapitel men min dator lade totalt av och det tog över en månad innan vi kunde fixa den. 


	7. Domens klubba

**Kapitel 7 Domens klubba **

"Nej, jag vägrar!"

"Hermione…"

"Nej!"

"Men det vore det bästa sättet att ge tillbaka på Blaise och Malfoy".

"Precis, jag vill inte ge igen på Malfoy! Det var inte han som gav sig på mig eller som sade åt Blaise att kasta in mig i väggen", protesterade Hermione högt.

"Men han var inblandad, eller hur? Han förolämpade dig igen, som han alltid gör. Ska han komma undan med det nu också?" frågade Ron hetlevrat.

"Han upprepade bara vad Blaise sagt innan", protesterade Hermione. "Jag vill inte dra in Malfoy i det här. Om jag gör en anmälan så är det mot Blaise!"

"Vi får se", sade Harry hastigt. "Men om du vill göra en anmälan så måste vi göra det snabbt. Blåmärket kommer att försvinna inom en timme".

"Men jag vill inte göra en anmälan!" Hermione slog uppgivet ut med armarna. Hon hade blivit överraskad när Ron föreslog att hon skulle anmäla Malfoy och Blaise till McGonagall istället för att ta ut någon slags personlig hämnd. Tanken hade varit lockande i början men hon insåg att Malfoy skulle få ta en lika stor smäll som Blaise ifall hon gjorde det. Det var trotts allt Malfoy som hade slagit först.

"Jag förstår inte", sade Ron irriterat. "Varför vill du inte anmäla Malfoy? Han har knappast förtjänat det".

"Han var verkligen arg på Blaise för att han försökte tvinga sig på mig", svarade Hermione. "Och om jag anmäler honom nu så kanske han inte är så vänligt inställd nästa gång".

"Woaw", utbrast Harry skarpt. "Vaddå nästa gång? Förväntar du dig att någon kommer att försöka ge sig på dig igen?"

Hermione tvekade. "Jag vet inte", mumlade hon. "Det verkar då ha hänt ofta på sista tiden…" Hon insåg inte att hon sagt det sista högt förrän det var för sent. Förskräckt såg hon upp på killarna som såg ned på henne med både bekymrade och misstänksamma blickar.

"Okej, det räcker", sade Harry bestämt, grep henne runt överarmen och drog upp henne på fötter. "Nu går vi till McGonagall".

"Harry!" protesterade Hermione ilsket. "Jag tänker inte-"

"Ledsen Hermione, men det får McGonagall bestämma nu", sade Ron. Dom praktiskt taget drog med henne ut ur sovsalen och nedför trappan. Hermione kände sig helt lealös av misstro och chock men killarna verkade inte vara intresserade av vad hon ville längre.

Snart befann dom sig utanför McGonagalls kontor och Ron knackade på dörren. Den stränga huvudståndaren för Gryffindor öppnade några sekunder senare och såg lätt förvånat ned på trion.

"Ja?" frågade hon bryskt.

"Får vi komma in?" frågade Harry.

McGonagall gick undan och släppte in dom innan hon stängde dörren efter dom. Harry släppte Hermiones arm så fort dörren var stängd som om han var rädd för att hon skulle smita eller nått. McGonagall vände sig mot trion med armarna i kors över bröstet och såg ned på sina elever med ett barskt utryck i ansiktet. "Ja, vad vill ni?" frågade hon strävt och synade dom. Hermione såg upp i samma ögonblick som McGonagall fäste blicken på henne. Professorns ögon blev stora när hon fick syn på det stora blåmärket som hon hade i ansiktet. "Ms Granger, vad har du gjort?" utbrast hon förskräckt och skyndade fram till sin favorit elev. Försiktigt tog hon Hermiones ansikte i sina händer och synade hennes skada. "Har Madam Pomfrey tittat på det där?"

Hermione vek undan blicken och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, men Harry har applicerat en salva som påskyndar läkningen. Det försvinner om mindre än en timme".

McGonagall nickade förstående och klev bakåt. Hon rätade på sig och drog klädnaden intill sig innan hon såg mot pojkarna med en blick som tydde på att det var deras fel. "Hur hände detta?" frågade hon direkt mot Harry och Ron.

"Det var inte deras fel", skyndade sig Hermione att försvara dom. "Det var Blaise".

"Och Malfoy", lade Ron hastigt till. Hermione kastade en ilsken blick på honom.

"Vad hände?" upprepade McGonagall otåligt.

"Blaise attackerade henne i huvudkorridoren på fjärde våningen", sade Harry. "Sedan kom Malfoy och han och Malfoy började bråka. Hermione försökte sära på dom när Blaises förhäxning träffade henne och slungade in henne i väggen".

McGonagalls läppar smalnade farligt. "Och sedan?"

"Blaise hotade henne att om hon skvallrade skulle dom komma efter henne", sade Ron.

"_Blaise_ sa att han skulle komma efter mig", rättade Hermione och såg upp på McGonagall. "Malfoy försvarade mig faktiskt".

"Jaså, det gjorde han?" frågade McGonagall med höjda ögonbryn. Hon såg inte ut att tro på henne. Sedan suckade hon och fick fram till den öppna brasan som brann längst bort i rummet. Professorn tog en näve pulver från en skål på spiselhyllan och kastade in den i elden. "Severus, är du snäll och kommer till mitt kontor", ropade hon in i elden. Hon tog några steg baklänges men stirrade fortfarande rakt in i elden i väntan på att huvudföreståndaren för Slytherin hemmet skulle förena sig med dom.

Det dröjde inte många sekunder innan Snape klev ut ur elden och borstade av sig askan från klädnaden. Hans kalla blick svepte över rummet och hans ansikte förvreds i största ogillande när han såg Harry.

"Ni kallade", konstaterade han kort och vände sig mot McGonagall.

"Det gjorde jag", sade McGonagall och snörpte på munnen. "Jag har just fått in en anmälan angående två av dina elever, Severus".

"Verkligen?" frågade Snape ointresserat och tog några steg bort från elden, hans långa svarta mantel fladdrade som en stor vinge bakom honom.

"Tydligen så attackerade Mr Zabini Ms Granger för en stund sedan", sade McGonagall. "Mr Malfoy var också närvarande och det utbröt tydligen ett slagsmål där Ms Granger hamnade emellan".

Hermione kunde känna Snapes kalla blick på henne men hon vägrade se upp.

"Vad för slags attack blev hon utsatt för?" Snape pratade över hennes huvud till McGonagall.

"Ms Granger?"

Hermione kunde känna alla rummets invånares blickar på sig och skruvade besvärat på sig. En rodnad spred sig i hennes ansikte och hon lade armarna omkring sig själv innan hon ens funderade på att öppna munnen.

"Blaise… han…", stammade hon tafatt innan hon drog efter andan och svarade. "Sexuell attack".

"Så Mr Zabini försökte tvinga sig på dig?" frågade Snape känslolöst. Han lät inte ett dugg upprörd över vad hans elev gjort.

Hermione nickade utan att se upp.

"Kom igen, Minerva", sade Snape kallt och vände sig emot den äldre kvinnan. "Skulle en Slytherin ge sig på en Gryffindor? Du vet vad mitt hus tycker om hennes stort. Det var förmodligen bara ett missförstånd…"

"Ett missförstånd!" utbrast Ron högt. Han vände sig mot Hermione och grep tag i hennes axel. Hon protesterade inte ens när han vände henne emot Snape och föste bort håret från hennes ansikte så att blåmärket syntes. "Ser det här ut som ett förbannat_ missförstånd_?"

Hela rummet var tyst i några minuter. Hermione vred sig ur Rons grepp och höll armarna hårdare o sig själv. Hon, liksom de andra tre i rummet, väntade på en reaktion från Snape. Hon kunde känna hans blick på sig igen men hade ingen längtan efter att möta den.

Efter några minuters tung tystnad överraskade Snape dom tre eleverna med att vända på klacken och gick ut ur rummet. Dörren slog igen med en smäll bakom honom som fick Hermione att rycka till.

McGonagall suckade och vände sig mot brasan igen. Hon kastade in en näve pulver och elden sprakade till innan hon började prata in i den. "Ursäkta Dumbledore, men jag och Severus är på väg upp med några elever. Det har skett en incident som måste tas upp med dig".

Från den varma elden hördes Dumbledores svar; "Det är okej, Minerva. Lösenordet är Banana splitt".

Hermione hörde hur McGonagall fnös irriterar över det underliga lösenordet medans Harry verkade anstränga sig för att inte le. McGonagall vände sig emot sina elever.

"Nå, vad väntar ni på?" frågade hon bryskt. "Upp till rektorn med er".

* * *

"Herregud, vad har hänt?"

Draco stönade inombords av den gälla rösten. Hans huvud gjorde förbaskat ont och allt tack vara den som gick och muttrade bakom honom. Blaise hade inte sagt ett ord till honom på hela vägen tillbaka till uppehållsrummet vilket Draco var tacksam för. Han trodde nog att om Blaise så mycket som nämnde hennes namn igen så skulle han slå i gäl honom.

Pansy sprang fram och försökte lägga en arm om Dracos axlar men han slog undan hennes försök. "Lägg av!" utbrast han hetsigt. Pansy snörpte på munnen och vände sig mot Blaise istället.

"Ni har varit i slagsmål", sade hon konstaterande.

"Säger du det, Sherlock?" frågade Draco sarkastiskt och rullade med ögonen. Pansy lade armarna i kors över bröstet och blängde på honom.

"Du behöver inte bli sarkastisk med mig, Draco", sade hon stött. "Så, vems fel var det?"

Blaise gav ifrån sig ett smärtsamt stön och väste "Granger", innan han slöt ögonen och lade en hand på kinden. Draco kunde inte låta bli att känna tillfredställelse över smärtan han åstadkommit den andra.

Pansys ögon blev lite större. "Granger? Gjorde Granger det här?" frågade hon och gjorde en gest emot pojkarnas ansikten.

"Nej, din idiot!" fräste Draco och satte sig tungt ned på soffan. "Han sa att det var Grangers fel. Det var _jag_ som spöade skiten ur honom om du inte fattat det redan".

Det blev en ringande tystnad efter Draco sagt det. Blaise var den enda som inte stirrade chockat på honom och valde istället att blänga ilsket.

"Du?" Upprepade Pansy dumt. "Varför?"

"Det skulle jag också gärna vilja veta".

Invånarna i rummet stannade till och vände sig bävande emot professor Snape som stod i dörr ramen med bitande kalla blickar på sina elever. Draco svor inom sig och försökte svälja men var för torr i munnen för att lyckas. Blaise gjorde ett underligt ljud igen och drog till sig Snapes uppmärksamhet. Professorns ögon smalnade ilsket och han drog sin trollstav och innan någon hann fråga vad han tänkte göra hade han läkt Blaises käke med ett enda ord.

Blaise grimaserade och rörde käken i cirklar. "Tack, professor", sade han hest.

Snape rätade på sig och verkade nästan luta sig över dom fast han stod flera meter bort. "Jag läkte den bara för att höra vad ditt försvar kommer att bli", väste han kallt. "Just i detta ögonblick befinner sig Dumbledores Gyllene trio uppe på rektorns kontor och anmäler två av _mina_ elever för sexuella trakasserier."

Ingen hade något att svara på detta. Draco lutade sig bakåt och studerade Blaises chockade min. Han skrattade triumferat inom sig. _Duktigt flicka_, tänkte han. Att Snape sagt att det fanns en anmälan på två av hans elever brydde han sig inte om. Han kunde ta det straff som väntade honom, hans samvete skulle i alla fall vara rent. _Eller så rent det kunde bli_, tänkte han sedan bittert och återupplevde för sitt inre hur Hermione flög in i väggen.

"Malfoy, Zabini, kom med mig!" spottade Snape ur sig och vände sig så hastigt om att manteln fladdrade som en vinge efter honom. Draco reste sig och följde efter med Blaise bakom sig. Han visste redan vart dom var på väg och struntade i att Blaise muttrade saker som lät som hot bakom hans rygg hela vägen dit. Snape gjorde en kort paus för att väsa lösenordet till Dumbledores kontor innan dom gick in.

Dracos blick började omedvetet söka efter Hermione och han fick syn på henne snabbt nog. Hon stod längst bort i rummet med armarna i kors och blicken i marken som om hon verkade önska sig varit som helst utom hit. Draco kände en lättnad inom sig när han med egna ögon kunde konstatera att hon inte verkade vara skadad.

Mellan henne och de nyinkomna stod Potter och Weasley. Draco kunde inte komma ihåg när han senast sett dom så arga. Dom stod helt stilla med armarna hängande efter sidorna och verkade vara redo för att flyga på strupen på dom i vilken sekund som helst. Potters ögon lyste värre än någonsin och Weasleys nävar var bleka, så hårt spände han dom. När de två Gryffindor pojkarna såg att han tittade på deras skyddsling flyttade dom sig samtidigt och skymde Hermione från Dracos blick.

"Malfoy, _sitt ned_!" röt Snape och Draco insåg att han förmodligen fått upprepa sig. Snabbt satte han sig ned på en stol bredvid Blaise och riktade uppmärksamheten på de andra i rummet. Dumbledore satt bakom sitt skrivbord med ett bistert utryck i ansiktet och såg en aningens äldre ut än han brukade. McGonagalls mun var lika smal som ett streck och hennes blick hade aldrig visat mera avsky än nu. Draco var tacksam över att hennes ilska verkade vara mera riktad mot Blaise än mot han själv.

"Mr Zabini", började Dumbledore alvarligt. "Jag har fått höra mycket störande uppgifter om dig och jag vill gärna höra din sida på incidenten".

"Vilken incident?" muttrade Blaise och vände bort huvudet.

"Zabini!" röt Snape ilsket och Draco såg i ögonvrån hur Hermione hoppade till av det höga ljudet. "Svara på rektorns fråga!"

Blaise suckade uppgivet. "Jag lade märke till att Granger stirrat efter mig i flera dagar och trodde att hon var intresserad så jag sprang efter henne när hon var ensam. Hon förnekade det och då kom Draco och saker gick lite över styr…" Blaise verkade ha tappat sin attityd under rektorns bitande blick.

"Det där var inte mycket till förklaring", sade Dumbledore och skakade lite på huvudet. "Mr Zabini, jag vill veta hur det kommer sig att jag har en elev som anmält dig för sexuella trakasserier och misshandel?"

"Hon ljuger!" utbrast Blaise ilsket och pekade anklagande på Hermione. Potter och Weasley såg mördande på honom men dom höll förvånansvärt nog tyst. "Jag gav mig inte på henne! Hon är en sm-"

"Om du avslutar det där ordet så tar jag hundra poäng från Slytherin!" avbröt professor McGonagall ursinnigt. Draco gav Blaise en ilsken blick. Hans illdåd skulle förstöra Slytherins ledning för elevhemscuppen och det skulle han få stå till svars för inför elevhemmet senare.

"Jag varnar dig, Mr Zabini att hålla dig till sanningen", sade Dumbledore och såg strängt på Blaise. "Vi vet redan vad som hände men vi ville höra det från dig för att se om det låg något missförstånd bakom det hela".

"Hon stirrade efter mig i flera dagar! Hur skulle jag kunna tolka det på något annat vis?" utbrast Blaise i ett försök att försvara sig.

Dumbledore vände sig emot Hermione som fortfarande inte hade rört sig. "Är det så, Ms Granger?" frågade han milt.

Hermione skakade på huvudet och Weasley gav Blaise ett hånfullt leende. "Nej, jag stirrade efter Malfoy", sade Hermione.

"Va?" Både Potter och Weasley vände sig hastigt mot Hermione och stirrade förvånat på henne. "Varför det?"

Hermione såg upp. "För att jag inte kände igen honom. Även när fick ett namn på honom kunde jag fortfarande knappt tro att det var sant", svarade hon tonlöst och slog ned blicken igen. Potter gav Draco en ilsken blick och han kunde tydligt se i den svarthårigas ögon att han inte glömt händelsen i korridoren för ett tag sedan.

"Så Ms Granger blickade inte efter dig Zabini, vad säger du om det?" väste Snape och lade armarna i kors. Han blängde ned på eleven.

"Så jag gjorde ett misstag?" sade Blaise och ryckte på axlarna. Han gjorde en gest mot Hermione. "Hon lever ju, varför är det så mycket tjafs?"

Det var tydligen droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över för Weasley. Draco kunde se hur han blev knallröd i ansiktet av ilska och nävarna började darra. "Din förbannade _orm_!" vrålade han åt Blaise.

"Mr Weasley!" utbrast Professor McGonagall chockat.

"Så bara för att hon lever så är allt okej, tror du?" fortsatte Weasley att vråla. "Din _ovärdiga, smutsiga lilla mask_! Du gav dig på Hermione fast hon sa nej, fast hon började gråta och skrika åt dig att sluta! Du _hotade_ att skada henne om hon inte höll tyst och det var på grund av dig som hon kraschade in i väggen! _Hur kan du leva med dig själv din sk_-"

"Det räcker, Mr Weasley", avbröt Dumbledore skarpt och den rödhåriga tystnade direkt. Han andades häftigt och ögonen blixtrade ursinnigt men han var tyst. Hermione rörde sig för första gången och gick fram till Weasley. Hon lade en hand på hans axel och lutade sig fram och viskade något i hans öra som ingen annan hörde. Det verkade lugna honom för Weasley drog in ett djupt andetag och började slappna av.

"Vem kallar du mask?" fräste Blaise ilsket. "Din fattiglapp-"

Draco hade inte förväntat sig vad som hände näst. Weasley verkade inte kommit ikapp med Blaises ord men det hade Potter, en Potter som inte fått utlopp för sin ilska ännu. Innan någon i rummet hade reagerat hade Blaise en trollstav riktad mot ansiktet och ägaren såg ned på honom med blixtrande ögon. Vassa ljud började forsa ur hans mun och Draco insåg att han talade i en ormviskning.

"Harry!" Dumbledore hade rest sig upp i samma stund Potter öppnat munnen. Draco såg frågande på rektorn över hans ordval att kalla på sin elev. Han hade aldrig hört Dumbledore adressera någon förutom lärarna vid deras förnamn.

Potter backade undan men trollstaven befann sig fortfarande riktad mot sitt mål. Nu var det Weasleys tur att försöka lugna den nästa. Den rödhåriga lade en hand på den svarthårigas axel, precis som Hermione och kallade på hans uppmärksamhet. Potter vände på huvudet och Draco kunde se att Weasley mimade några ord men kunde inte se vad. Potter fick en olycksalig glimt i ögat och kastade en blick på Blaise som lovade smärta och lidande innan han sänkte trollstaven och backade undan.

Dumbledore satte sig ned igen och lade fingrarna i kors. "Harry…" började den gamle mannen men Potter avbröt honom.

"Jag vet, jag vet. Jag är ledsen och det ska inte upprepas", sade han kort.

Draco hade svårt att dölja sin förvåning. Han visste att Potter var Dumbledores favorit men att dom stod varandra så nära hade han ingen aning om. Potter betedde sig som om rektorn hade varit hans farbror eller något liknande.

"Jag måste be er alla att hålla er lugna", sade Dumbledore. "Den som attackerar någon annan i detta rum kommer att förlora elevhems poäng".

Potter och Weasley nickade medans Blaise bara lade armarna i kors och blängde ilsket. Draco tyckte inte att han hade någon anledning att svara så han rörde sig inte. Då lade han märke till att Dumbledore tittade på honom.

"Mr Malfoy, ni har varit förvånansvärt tyst. Är det inget du vill säga om vad som hände?"

"Nej, sir", svarade Draco blankt. Han kunde känna rummets invånare titta på honom med en blandning av ilska och förvåning.

"Nå då så, kan du i så fall berätta din sida av historien?" frågade Dumbledore och kikade på honom bakom sina underliga glasögon.

"Jag var på väg till biblioteket för att möta Blaise när jag hörde någon skrika. Blaise hade Granger upptryckt mot väggen och-"

"Håll käften, Malfoy!" utbrast Blaise och reste sig häftigt från stolen. Draco såg bara upp på honom med en kall blick.

"…och först trodde jag bara att dom strulade men Granger verkade försöka knuffa bort honom och upprepade hela tiden att han skulle lämna henne ifred-"

"Du din förbannade förrädare!"

"Zabini!" fräste Snape ilsket. "Sitt ned och var tyst. 30 poäng från Slytherin!"

Draco hörde hur Gryffindor gänget flämtade till av chock över Snapes ord. Blaise snodde runt och mötte professorerna.

"Så vad då om det spårade ur? Hon praktiskt taget _tiggde_ om det!" utbrast han och började bli lika röd i ansiktet som Weasley. "Hon går runt i skolan som om hon äger den. Någon var tvungen att trycka tillbaka henne i skorna! Hon _bad_ om det!"

Draco stönade inombords när han tänkte på alla poäng som Slytherin skulle ligga back på nu. Han såg försiktigt på Snape och såg hur skrämmande professorn kunde vara när han var arg.

Snapes ögon blixtrade av ilska. Han stod sig upp till sin fulla längd, vilket var längre än alla andra i rummet och såg ned på den skyldige. "Blaise Zabini, du är härmed avstängd från Hogwarts från och med idag och två veckor framåt."

"VA?" utbrast Blaise chockat och stirrade upp på Snape. "Du kan inte mena allvar?"

"Jag menar fullast allvar, Mr Zabini. Du bröt mot skolans regler men också lagar som Ministeriet ser högst allvarligt på. Hade du varit myndig när Ms Granger gjorde anmälan hade du fått stå till svars inför domstol. Du är respektlös och vanvördig och för tillfället visar du inte en gnutta av de egenskaper som en Slytherin ska ha ", sade Snape kallt.

"Men hon är ju bara en smutsskalle!" protesterade Blaise högt och gestikulerade mot Hermione. "Ni kan inte slänga ut mig för hennes skull!"

"Två veckors avstängning plus en _månads_ strafftjänst, Mr Zabini", lade Snape till. "Jag vill inte höra ett enda ord till från dig!"

"Men professor-"

"_Två _månader, Mr Zabini. Vill du verkligen göra det till tre?"

Blaise sjönk besegrat ihop och satte sig tungt ned på stolen igen. Han vände på huvudet och kastade en hatisk blick på Hermione men hennes två livvakter var snabba på att ställa sig ivägen så att hon inte kunde möta den.

* * *

AN: Ledsen att det tog så lång tid men jag har fått skrivkramp och en lucka i fantasin. Jag är inte nöjd med det här kapitlet men orkade helt enkelt inte fortsätta på det. Jag ska försöka bätte till nästa kapitel. 


	8. När regler inte gäller

**Kapitel 8 När regler inte gäller!**

När Hermione vaknade nästa morgon var det till en dunkade huvudvärk. Hon stönade irriterat och lade ena armen för ögonen som skydd mot ljuset. Just en snygg start på dagen. Hon satte sig upp och grimaserade mot smärtan i huvudet. Det fanns ingen chans i helvete att hon tänkte genomlida hela dagen med den där huvudvärken. Så efter att hon klätt på sig och gjort sig i ordning begav hon sig till pojkarnas sovsalar. Otåligt knackade hon på dörren och väntade på att någon skulle öppna.

"Vad… Åh, Hermione. Harry och Ron är inte här. Dom vaknade tidigt", sade Seamus och gäspade. Han verkade totalt obrydd över det faktum att han bara var klädd i underbyxorna. Hade inte Hermione haft så förbaskat ont i huvudet hade hon kanske reagerat mera över det.

"Vet du om Harry har någon dryck mot huvudvärk kvar?" frågade hon och gnuggade handflatan mot pannan.

"Öh… jag ska se efter", sade Seamus och klev bort från dörren. Hermione gick in efter honom och såg hur irländaren började läsa på de alla små flaskor som Harry förvarade i lådan under sängen. "Harry, gamle gosse, man skulle kunna tro att du faktiskt är intresserad av trolldryck…" muttrade Seamus medans han letade. Han höll upp en liten, blå flaska mot ljuset. "Varför i hela fridens namn har han en dryck som gör att man tappar håret?" Seamus ställde ned flaskan och tog upp en ny. "Ah, här är den".

Hermione tog tacksamt emot den lilla flaskan och läste på etiketten. "_För huvudvärken 3 droppar långt bak på tungan_". Hon lossade på korken och försökte få dropparna att landa så långt bak i munnen som möjligt.

"Tack Seamus", sade hon tacksamt och gav tillbaka flaskan.

"Ingen orsak", svarade Seamus glatt innan hans utryck blev allvarligt. "Jag antar att huvudvärken kommer ifrån smällen du tog igår?"

Hermione kastade en snabb blick på honom men valde att fästa blicken på golvet istället. "Jag antar det", svarade hon undvikande.

Seamus gick fram till henne och lade en hand på hennes axel. "Vi hörde vad som hände igår… Med Blaise och allt", sade han lite tvekande. Hermione rörde sig inte. "Jag vill bara att du ska veta att vi är alla på din sida. Harry berättade att Malfoy besvärat dig tidigare den här månaden…"

"Det var bara ett missförstånd", sade Hermione undvikande. "Vi kände inte riktigt igen varandra och Harry drog förhastade slutsatser. Inget mer".

"Okej", sade Seamus och kramade försiktigt runt hennes axel. Hon kunde höra att han inte trodde på henne.

I samma stund öppnades dörren till badrummet och Dean kom ut. Han hade endast en handduk runt midjan och det svarta håret droppade fortfarande av vatten. När han fick syn på Hermione stannade han till och hon kunde nästan ana hur han rodnade.

"Öh… Hermione, vad gör du här?" frågade han generat och såg sedan undrande på Seamus som fortfarande inte var anständigt klädd.

"Du behöver inte bli generad, Dean", log Hermione. "Jag ska gå nu. Vi ses senare".

Hon vände på klacken och gick ut ur rummet. Hon insåg att huvudvärken hade försvunnit i samma stund hon nådde trappan. _Snabba grejer du har, Harry_, tänkte hon nöjt.

Harry och Ron väntade på henne i uppehållsrummet och de gick tillsammans ned till Stora salen för frukost.

"Jag ser att blåmärket har försvunnit", konstaterade Harry när de satte sig vid Gryffindor bordet. Hermione nickade.

"Jag är väldigt tacksam för det", sade hon och gnuggade två fingrar över sidan som fått ta smällen. "Det gjorde väldigt ont ett tag". Hon såg Harry i ögonen. "Du borde visa den där salvan för Madam Pomfrey. Hon skulle nog vara tacksam för en salva som verkar så fort som din gör".

Harry nickade och såg fundersam ut. "Jag har faktiskt funderat på det".

"Hej, Hermione!"

Trion såg upp när Fred, George och Lee Jordan slog sig ned bredvid dom. Alla tre såg forskande på Hermione. "Vad är det vi har fått höra om dig och en viss Slytherin som blev avstängd för ofredande?" frågade Fred med en alvarlig röst, något du inte ofta hörde tvillingarna använda.

Hermione suckade tungt och undvek deras blickar. Detta skulle tydligen vara dagen ämne. "Blaise gav sig på mig och blev avstängd som straff. Det är vad som hände", svarade hon.

"Jag ska döda honom", muttrade George ilsket. Hermione såg upp och hann se alla de andra fem nicka instämmande.

"Nej, det ska ni inte alls", sade Hermione hetsigt. "Han blev avstängd i två veckor och har två månaders strafftjänst när han kommer tillbaka. Gör det inte värre än det redan är. Jag vill inte att någon av er också ska bli avstängda pga. mig".

"Hermione, du tror väll inte att det var ditt fel att Blaise gav sig på dig?" frågade Harry med rynkade ögonbryn. Hermione ryckte bara på axlarna till svar.

"Du har umgåtts för mycket med Harry", sade Ron. "Nu börjar du också ta på dig skulden för något som inte var ditt fel".

"Hey!" Ron fick lov att ducka för att undvika Harrys hand som flög mot hans bakhuvud. Ron flinade tillbaka mot den svarthåriga.

"Det är sant! Du tar på dig skulden för det mesta som händer fast du inte hade en chans att hindra det".

Harry skakade på huvudet och muttrade något ohörbart. Ingen hann fråga vad han sade för i samma stund kom morgonposten inflygande. Hermione återvände till frukosten, lättad över att deras uppmärksamhet inte låg på henne längre. Harrys vackra Hedwig landade graciöst bredvid sin ägare och höll fram sitt ben. Errol gjorde en kraschlandning rakt ned i en tillbringare och Fred var tvungen att rädda den stackars ugglan. Piggelin guppade upp och ned i luften med vingar som flaxade så fort att Hermione nästan kunde känna vinddraget från honom. Ron snappade irriterat upp den lilla miniugglan.

"Jag svär på att det här kräket kommer att bli min död en vacker dag", muttrade Ron men Hermione kunde ändå se hans bruna ögon mjukna när Piggelin blinkade mot honom med sina stora, runda ögon.

Hermione väntade sig inget brev och hajade till när en svart, nästan onormalt stor uggla landade framför henne. Vid dess ben satt en ihop vikt lapp som hon försiktigt plockade loss. Ugglan flög iväg i samma stund han var fri från uppdraget. Hermione såg förvirrat på lappen. Det stod varken namn eller avsändare så hon vecklade upp pappret och läste de tre orden som stod nedskrivna med en slarvig, hård handstil. _Han ska dö! _

"Okej, det här är inte roligt!" fräste Hermione och reste sig häftigt. De andra runt bordet avbröt sig i sina egna brev och såg förvånat upp på henne. "Varför kan ni inte bara acceptera det som det är? Tror ni att det får mig att känna mig bättre till mods om ni dödar honom?"

Med dom orden slängde hon ned brevet på bordet och började snabbt gå ut ur salen med de andras blickar i ryggen. Inte förrän hon var ute ur salen kunde hon andas normalt igen. Hjärtat slog hårt i hennes bröst och hon drog sakta in luft i ett försök att få slagen under kontroll. Det fungerade ganska bra och hon lugnade sig relativt fort. Med en paus för att titta efter vilken lektion hon hade här näst fortsatte hon sedan mot fängelsehålorna för deras lektion i trolldryckskonst.

Det blev svalare och mörkare ju längre ned hon gick och hon slogs plötsligt av ånger för att inte ha väntat på Harry och Ron innan hon gick hit ned. Sedan blev hon irriterad på sig själv. Hon var trotts allt inne på sitt femte år här på Hogwarts och borde nu vara van vid mörka korridorer. Trotts det skyndade hon på stegen och befann sig snart utanför dörren till klassrummet. Hon blev inte allt för förvånad när hon såg att den stod öppen i väntan på eleverna och klev in. Hon var såklart där först av alla. Ingen, förutom hon var tokig nog att gå hit en halvtimme innan lektionen började. Så hon satte sig ned på sin vanlig plats och plockade fram det hon trodde skulle behövas under dagens lektion och underhöll sig sedan med att läsa igenom anteckningar från tidigare lektioner.

Efter en stund hörde hon steg i korridoren utanför och vände på huvudet för att se vem det var. Personen i dörröppningen fick hela hennes kropp att bli stel som en pinne. Hjärtat hoppade över ett slag av chock och började sedan slå onormalt fort.

Malfoy verkade också tillfälligt chockad över att se henne för han stannade till i några sekunder innan han fortsatte in i klassrummet och till bänken längst fram där han slog sig ned. Hermione tvingade sig att sluta stirra på honom och fäste blicken på anteckningarna istället. Men hon kunde inte läsa ett ord av vad som stod på dom. Hon kände sig fruktansvärt medveten om sina tunga andetag och häftiga hjärtslag och var halvt övertygad om att Malfoy skulle höra dom från där han satt. Hon hörde hur han plockade fram saker från sin väska och kikade försiktigt på honom under luggen.

Hans lugg föll fram över hans ögon och Hermione fann sig själv undra hur det där håret skulle kännas igenom hennes fingrar. I nästa sekund slog hon ilsket bort tanken. Malfoy hade redan bevisat två gånger nu att han inte var ett dugg bättre än han varit innan. Hon slog ned blicken igen och suckade tungt.

"Granger."

Hermione såg förvånat upp igen och såg att Malfoy hade vänt sig om i stolen och satt nu vänd emot henne. Till och med på avståndet emellan dom kunde hon se ljuset reflekteras i hans så omöjligt grå ögon.

"Vad vill du nu då?" frågade hon och såg ned igen. Hon blev själv förvånad över hur bitter och kall hennes röst lät men hon kunde inte hjälpa det.

"Jag ber om ursäkt för vad jag sa om dig igår", sade Malfoy helt utan tvekan och Hermione undrade om han inte hade tänkt ut vad han skulle säga i förhand.

"Jaså, det gör du?" frågade Hermione undvikande och utan att se upp.

"Ja, det var elakt och oprovocerat".

"Ja, det var det", svarade Hermione med en ointresserad röst.

"Om det får dig att känna dig bättre så har jag strafftjänst i två veckor för vad jag sade", sade Malfoy.

Hermione såg på honom under luggen. "Det var lindrigt mot vad Blaise fick", svarade hon. Malfoy drog lite på mungiporna i ett flin.

"Mmm, men det var inte jag som attackerade dig".

"Men det var du som slog först", sade Hermione och rätade på ryggen. Hon såg ned på sin klocka och stönade inombords. Det skulle dröja minst femton minuter innan Harry och Ron tog sig ned hit.

"Så vart har du dina livvakter?" frågade Malfoy med en lätt road ton och Hermione visste att han läst hennes utryck.

"Mina livvakter?" upprepade hon och såg irriterat på Malfoy som flinade emot henne igen. "Dom är mina bästa vänner som om du inte visste det redan."

"Dom beter sig som dina livvakter", sade Malfoy och stödde huvudet mot handflatan medans han fortsatte att studera henne. Hermione rös under hans blick. "Eller som några överbeskyddande storebröder", lade Malfoy till efter en stund.

Hermione skadade lite på huvudet. "Dom är mina vänner", sade hon långsamt som om hon talade till en femåring och såg att Malfoy blev irriterad. "Dom håller reda på mig precis som jag håller reda på dom".

Malfoy fnös. "Du kanske håller reda på dom så att dom gör sina läxor i tid eller inte är ute efter läggdags men dom håller reda på vilka du sitter bredvid, hur du klär dig och ser till så att ingen kommer dig nära".

"Du pratar om sådant du inte har en aning om Malfoy", sade Hermione irriterat. "Hur skulle du veta det föresten?"

"Granger", sade Malfoy med en road suck och skakade på huvudet. "Jag har spionerat på dig, Potter och Weasley i över fyra år och jag känner förmodligen till era ovanor bättre än ni själva gör".

"Jaså, gör du det?" frågade Hermione ilsket. "Så upplys mig!"

Malfoy drog handen genom håret men det föll tillbaka på precis samma plats som innan. "Jag vet till exempel att Weasley mobbade dig innan ni blev vänner. Jag vet att ni hjälpte Sirius Black att fly från slottet i andra året. Jag vet att Weasley var extremt avundsjuk på Krum förra året när han tog dig till balen. Jag vet att Krum bad dig komma och hälsa på honom i Bulgarien-…"

"Sluta!" avbröt Hermione tvärt och höll upp en hand. "Det där är inget som ingen annan inte skulle kunna lista ut".

Men Malfoy fortsatte. "… Jag vet att Potters käraste ägodel är hans fars gamla osynlighets mantel. Jag vet att Mini Vesslan skar sig själv på armarna efter incidenten i Hemligheternas kammare. Jag vet att Weasley har mardrömmar om Potters död och jag vet att du aldrig har haft på dig en kjol som inte räcker nedanför knäna".

Hermione stirrade på honom och Malfoy stirrade tillbaka med ett flin över munnen. Hon kunde se hur nöjd han var med sig själv över att veta saker som inte hon gjorde.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade hon lågt.

Malfoy log snett mot henne. "Vad? Att du aldrig har-"

"Nej", avbröt Hermione otåligt. "Att Ron har mardrömmar, att Ginny gör sig själv illa? Om Harrys mantel?"

"Jag har ögon", svarade han lätt. "Och öron. Jag hörde Finnigan och Thomas nämna Weasleys mardrömmar och jag råkade komma på den yngsta Weasleyn på toaletten. Jag tror det var rädslan över att jag skulle skvallra som fick henne att sluta. Och jag är säker på att du kommer ihåg lerkriget i Hogsmead under vårt tredje år. Det var då jag upptäckte att Potter hade en osynlighetsmantel".

"Och varför är inte detta ute över hela Hogwarts?" frågade Hermione misstänksamt. "Du är inte precis känd för att hålla andras hemligheter, Malfoy".

Malfoy skrattade lågt. "Jag är en Slytherin, Granger. Om jag tror att det gynnar mig bäst att hålla tyst så gör jag det. Vet jag att det inte gör det så… ja, du kan nog lista ut det själv".

"Så du bryr dig inte om ifall det skadar personen i fråga?" frågade hon sarkastiskt. Sedan himlade hon med ögonen. "Vad tänker jag med? Såklart du inte gör! Det har du aldrig gjort!"

Malfoy svarade inte så Hermione antog att hon hade rätt. Hon fnös ilsket och såg ned på pappret igen. Efter en stunds tystnad dök frågan upp i hennes huvud och hon såg mot Malfoy igen. Han satt fortfarande och tittade på henne. "Hur vet du att jag aldrig haft en kort kjol på mig?" frågade hon och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

Malfoy skrattade igen. Det var fortfarande ett sådant ovanligt ljud att höra från honom att hon förundrade sig varje gång. "Det gjorde jag faktiskt inte. Men eftersom du inte rättade mig när jag sa det så tar jag för givet att det är sant". Han la huvudet på sned igen.

"Ha ha", sa Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Jag antar att dina livvakter är glada över det i alla fall", sade Malfoy en aningens hånfullt.

"Dom är inte mina livvakter!" fräste Hermione. "Dom skulle aldrig säga åt mig hur jag ska klä mig!"

Direkt dom orden slapp ur henne kunde hon se hur Malfoys ögon tände till och hon visste direkt att han hade något i kikaren. Med ett underligt leende över ansiktet reste han sig upp och gick fram till hennes bord. Han stödde händerna mot bordskivan och lutade sig mot henne. Hermione hatade sig själv för att luta sig bakåt men hon kände sig hotat att ha honom lutande över sig.

"Varför bevisar du det inte då?" frågade Malfoy med en låg röst som var full av förväntning.

"Bevisar vad?" frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Att dom inte skulle försöka få dig att byta kläder om du hade på dig något dom skulle tycka va opassande?"

Hermione såg förvirrat upp på honom. "Och varför vill du att jag ska bevisa det?"

Malfoy höjde på ett ögonbryn. "För det första så vill jag se Potter och Weasleys reaktion tillsammans med resten av skolans. För det andra så vill jag veta om du har modet att göra det och för det tredje så skulle jag själv inte ha något emot att se ett par nya sexiga ben".

Hermione rodnade men fortsatte att stirra tillbaka. "Och varför skulle jag göra något sådant? Vad får jag ut av det förutom att chockera halva skolan?" Hon blev själv förvånad över hur orden kom ut ur henne. Malfoy knyckte retsamt på nacken.

"Hum… Vad sägs om… femtio galleoner?"

"VAD?" utbrast Hermione och spärrade upp ögonen. "Du är galen!"

"Nej, bara en aningens uttråkad", svarade Malfoy retsamt. "Nå? Vad säger du?"

"Är du beredd att ge mig femtio galleoner för att jag klär mig utmanande och bevisar att Harry och Ron inte skulle tvinga mig att byta?" frågade Hermione misstroget.

"Nej, såklart inte", nekade Malfoy. "För att du ska få dom pengarna så ska det ske under Hogsmead utflykten så att alla kan se dig. Potter och Weasley måste stå i entréhallen när du kommer och för att jag ska betala så får dom inte yttra ett ord om dina kläder".

"Jag tror … jag…" stammade Hermione och såg fortfarande alldeles förvirrat upp på Malfoy. "Och vad får du ut av detta då?" frågade hon dumt nog. Malfoy flinade.

"Granger, du har reda frågat det men jag svarar igen. Eller så kan vi göra det hela till en vadslagning. Om du lyckas och om dom inte säger något så ger jag dig femtio galleoner. Men om dom säger något så låter du mig avsluta den där träffen vi hade för ett tag sedan".

"Vaddå avsluta den?" undrade Hermione lågt och kände hur arg hon blev bara över att tänka på den. "Du avslutade den så det räckte förra gången!"

"Nej, om jag mins rätt så var det du som avslutade den", svarade Malfoy lugnt. "Jag erkänner att det var mitt fel", sade han hastigt när Hermione öppnade munnen. "Men jag kan göra det värt ett andra försök".

Hermione kände en rysning efter ryggen när hon hörde tonläget på hans röst. Malfoy hade också lagt märke till den för han sträckte fram en hand och snuddade försiktigt vid hennes kind. Irriterat slog hon undan hans hand så att den knuffade ned hennes knippe med örter från bordet. "Sluta med det där", sade hon och böjde sig ned för att ta upp den.

Men när hennes hand greppade runt knippet och hon skulle räta på sig igen var det som om hela hennes värd plötsligt vändes upp och ned. Hennes hand slog hårt emot kanten på bordet när hon slängde ut den för att hitta något att hålla fast vid. Men innan hon visste ordet av låg hon på golvet och stirrade förvirrat upp i taket.

"Granger, är du okej?"

Hermione såg upp och såg Malfoy stå lutad över henne igen. Han hade nästan ett oroligt utryck över ansiktet. Hon nickade försiktigt.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon och tog Malfoys erbjudna hand. Han drog upp henne på fötter men fick genast gripa tag i henne när hon svajade farligt. Hennes blick flackade hopplöst efter något att fästa den på. Efter några sekunder kände hon hur värden föll på plats igen och hon såg igen lite förvirrat upp på Malfoy som fortfarande hade armarna runt henne. "Vad hände?" upprepade hon. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte. Det såg ut som om du höll på att svimma. Mår du bra?" frågade Malfoy och såg bekymrat på henne.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Hermione och drog in ett djupt andetag. "För ett ögonblick trodde jag att någon förhäxat mig bakifrån." Hon kastade en menande blick på Malfoy.

"Mycket lustigt", muttrade Malfoy och släppte henne tvärt. Att stödet omkring henne försvann så plötsligt fick henne att falla framåt. Det small nästan när hon tumlade in i bänken men hon kände ingen större smärta. Snabbt grep hon tag i bordsskivan för att hålla sig upprätt.

"Hermione!"

Hermione vände snabbt på huvudet och såg hur de alla i Gryffindors femte klass kom insvepande i klassrummet. Harry och Ron befann sig snabbt vid hennes sida.

"Vad gjorde han, Hermione?" frågade Ron ilsket.

"Är du skadad?" frågade Harry bekymrat.

Hermione släppte bordsskivan och höll upp händerna framför sig. "Han gjorde inget", sade hon lugnande. "Jag snubblade och föll, det är allt". Hon kunde se att dom ännu en gång inte trodde på henne.

"Snarare att han knuffade dig. Vi såg att han höll i dig och sedan föll du in i bänken", sade Harry. "Är du säker på att du inte slog dig?"

"Herregud, Harry! Jag är inte gjord av glas!" utbrast Hermione ilsket. Irriterat knuffade hon sig emellan pojkarna och satte sig ned på stolen igen. Hon såg i ögonvrån hur Harry och Ron utbytte blickar innan dom också satte sig ned. Harry bredvid henne och Ron på Harrys andra sida. Hon såg upp och såg att Malfoy hade återvänt till sin stol och satt och skrev på ett papper. Framför sig hade Seamus, Dean och Neville slagit sig ned. Seamus satt och blängde på Malfoy och Dean viskade något till honom som fick Seamus att skratta hånfullt.

Under dom kommande minuterna fylldes klassrummet av de resterande eleverna. På klockslaget slog dörren igen och Snape svepte in på sitt vanliga, dramatiska vis. Alla tystnade direkt och fixerade uppmärksamheten på professorn.

"Idag ska ni få ett prov på allt vi gått igenom hittills. Om ni följt med under lektionerna ska det inte vara några problem. Detta är en undersökning på hur långt ni kommit och hur väl ni kommer att göra ifrån er på er G.E.T. i vår", sade Snape och viftade lätt med trollstaven. En hög med papper som legat på katedern seglade ett efter ett ut över eleverna och landade framför var och en. "Ni ska en och en gå fram till bordet här framme och identifiera olika trolldrycker när ni svarat på frågorna. Miss Brown börjar komma fram och sedan kommer ordningen efter bänkarna. Börja."

Hermione såg ned på pappret framför sig och började genast skriva på svaret. Hon kunde det här som baksidan av hennes egen hand. Bredvid sig hörde hon Harrys tveksamma skrivande och Ron som svagt stönade lite längre bort.

Tiden gick och det började närma sig tills det blev hennes tur att komma fram till bordet längst fram. Rummet var mycket varmare nu och hon kunde känna hur koncentrationen började försvinna. Undvikande gnuggade hon med handen över pannan och blev förvånad över att känna hur varm hon var. Försiktigt sneglade hon på de omkring sig men dom verkade inte vara besvärade av värmen. Kanske var det hon som höll på att bli sjuk. Det skulle kanske förklara yrseln hon drabbats av tidigare.

Harry damp ned på sin stol efter sin tur framme vid katedern med ett irriterat stön och Hermione reste sig. Knäna kändes darriga men hon tvingade sig fram till bordet i alla fall. Det här var i alla fall en viktig del i utbildningen och hon tänkte fullfölja den.

Men när hon lyckats identifierat hälften av dryckerna stod det klart för henne att hon inte skulle klara det. Det började bli plågsamt att andas och försöka hålla sig på benen. Med ett djupt andetag såg hon upp på professor Snape som satt och skrev på något som liknande gamla prov.

"Um… Professor?" sade hon svagt i det redan knäpptysta rummet.

"Ja, Ms Granger?" frågade Snape irriterat utan att se upp.

"Jag tror inte jag klarar det här längre…" sade hon och tog stöd mot bordet framför sig för att hålla sig på benen. Snape såg upp och skulle utan tvekan säga något dräpande innan hans blick fästes på henne. Snape befann sig på andra sidan katedern snabbare än hon trodde hon någonsin sett honom röra sig.

"Patil, flytta på dig!" beordrade Snape otåligt och ledde Hermione till Parvatis stol. Hermione rodnade när hon såg hur hela klassen hade uppmärksamheten riktad mot henne. Snape mer eller mindre tryckte ned henne på stolen utan något som helst motstånd från Hermione. "Titta på mig, Ms Granger", beordrade Snape igen. Hermione såg upp och mötte hans blick. Snape såg granskande på henne, som om han letade efter något. I nästa stund rätade han på sig. "POTTER!" röt han så högt att hela klassrummet hoppade till.

"Ja, sir?" kom Harrys röst från längre bak i rummet.

"Sade jag inte åt dig att dryckerna inte var gjorda för någon annan?" morrade Snape och lät nästan som ett ilsket lejon. Hermione såg förvirrat på Snape. Vilka drycker?

"Jo, det gjorde ni, Sir", sade Harry långsamt.

"Hur kommer det sig att jag ser spår av en av dina drycker i Ms Granger?" frågade Snape ilsket.

"Jag vet inte, Sir", sade Harry förvirrat. "Jag har inte gett henne någon av mina drycker".

"Um… Sir?"

"Inte nu, Finnigan!"

"Men Sir, det var jag som gav Hermione en av Harrys drycker. Hon berättade i morse att hon hade huvudvärk och frågade om Harry hade något emot det. Jag visste att Harry hade något som han tog när han fick ont i huvudet så jag letade bland hans flaskor och hittade en som det stod mot huvudvärk på. Jag trodde inte att dom var specialgjorda för Harry", sade Seamus skuldmedvetet.

"Hur många droppar tog hon?" frågade Snape.

"Tre", svarade Hermione. Hon absolut hatade när folk pratade över huvudet på henne.

"Av alla idiotiska saker du kunde ha gjort Granger så tog du en dryck som du inte visste vad den innehöll!" väste Snape. "Potter, Finnigan! Detta är erat fel så ni får eskortera Ms Granger till sjukhusflygeln. Som straff kommer ingen av er att få godkänt på provet!"

"Men professor!" utbrast Hermione förskräckt.

"Jag tror inte att ett misslyckat prov kommer att sänka ditt betyg många procent, Ms Granger", sade Snape avvisande och vände ryggen åt henne. Harry befann sig snart vid hennes sida och greppade lätt runt hennes armbåge.

"Kom, Hermione", sade han. Seamus stod och väntade i dörröppningen. När dom passerade raden där Ron satt hejdade han dom snabbt.

"Jag ser till att plocka bort efter er och tar med era väskor", sade han lågt.

"Tack, Ron", sade Harry tacksamt och de fortsatte ut i korridoren.

"Jag är ledsen för det här", sade Seamus skamset. "Jag borde inte ha rotat i dina saker, Harry".

"Nej, det borde du inte ha gjort", svarade Harry kyligt, utan att se på honom.

"Förlåt", mumlade Seamus med blicken i marken.

"Det räcker inte!" väste Harry lågt. "Det är ditt fel att Hermione är sjuk!"

"Harry", stönade Hermione och lutade sig framåt en aning för att lätta på trycket över bröstet. "Snälla, bråka inte nu".

"Hur mår du?" frågade Harry oroligt och lade en arm runt hennes midja för att stötta henne. Hon lutade sig tacksamt emot honom.

"Det känns som om jag är döende", mumlade hon dramatiskt. Ett litet skratt slapp ur Seamus. "Vad var det där för dryck egentligen? Det stod ju att den var emot huvudvärk", klagade hon. Harrys fnös.

"Den är specialgjord för att hjälpa mot huvudvärken jag drabbas av i samband med mitt ärr. Den innehåller starka bedövande medel, det är förmodligen därför du känner dig sjuk. Du kommer säkert att tappa känseln i fingrarna snart också", sade Harry.

"Neej", stönade Hermione irriterat. "Inte ännu en natt under Madam Pomfreys tortyr".

"Det är bara för ditt eget bästa, Hermione", sade Harry med en pipig röst som hon trodde skulle föreställa sin egen.

"Ha ha. Mycket lustigt".

"Harry".

Alla tre stannade och vände sig emot en svarthårig flicka som just dykt upp ur en sidokorridor. Hon log vackert mot dom.

"Hej, Cho", hälsade Harry och såg lite förvirrad ut. Hermione lade märke till hur Chos blick vandrade emot Harrys arm som fortfarande låg runt hennes midja. Cho såg inte allt för lyckligt ut över det.

"Kan jag få prata med dig?" frågade Cho och slängde håret bakåt över axeln med handen.

"Öh… javisst men inte just nu. Jag måste ta Hermione till sjukhusflygeln", svarade Harry.

"Kan inte du göra det?" frågade Cho med huvudet på sned och log emot Seamus. Hermione skrattade nästan inom sig när hon lade märke till att Cho inte hade en aning om vem Seamus var. I nästa sekund vek hon sig dubbel av ett skarpt hugg i bröstet. Seamus grep tag i den axeln som inte var mot Harrys sida och höll henne stadigt.

"Ledsen Cho men jag kan inte. Vi får prata någon annan gång", sade Harry hastigt och de började gå igen.

"Harry", mumlade Hermione tveksamt. "Du kunde ha stannat med henne…"

"Det där var Cho Chang", sade Seamus som om han plötsligt vaknat upp.

"Jag vet det", svarade Harry irriterat.

"Det där var den populäraste tjejen i skolan och du dumpade henne", sade Seamus och stirrade på Harry som om han inte var riktigt klok.

"Jag dumpade henne inte", fräste Harry. "Och föresten så är det viktigare att ta hand om Hermione än att höra vad Cho hade att säga".

* * *

Draco kände sig på ovanligt bra humör den kvällen. Han satt vid elden i uppehållsrummet med några böcker uppslagna framför sig och försökte koncentrera sig på skolarbetet men hans tankar gled hela tiden iväg på annat. Han drog handen igenom håret och blickade ut över uppehållsrummet.

Många av Slytherin eleverna verkade ännu mera rädda för honom nu när han fått sin "bästa kompis" avstängd från Hogwarts och höll sig på ordentligt avstånd. Pansy var fortfarande arg på honom över någon anledning men det var ingen större förlust för honom. Crabbe och Goyle satt en bit bort och sneglade på honom hela tiden. Dom undrade säkert när dom skulle bli beordrade tillbaka som hans livvakter. De äldre eleverna visste bättre än att lägga sig i och höll sig undan. Ingen med vett i huvudet gav sig på Lucius Malfoys son.

Draco vände på huvudet och fixerade blicken in i elden istället. Tankarna vandrade tillbaka till Snapes klassrum och den värdefulla tiden han spenderat med Hermione innan dom andra Gryffindor idioterna kom och avbröt. Han undrade om hon hade stake nog att slå igenom vadet. Hennes blick hade inte berättat mycket mer än total chock över hans förslag. Draco hade hoppats på något slags tecken på svar under lektionen men så hade hon blivit skickad till sjukhusflygeln, igen, för Finnegans idioti. Han hade inte sett till henne under resten av lektionerna och inte heller under middagen så han antog att hon fortfarande befann sig under Madam Pomfreys nåd.

Elden han stirrade in i flammade plötsligt till i grönt och en uggla kom ut tumlande. Draco kände genast igen den. Det var Efram, Lucius uggla. Ett ilsket, svart djur som bet fingrarna av den som försökte klappa honom. Efram fick direkt syn på Draco och flög fram till bordet han satt vid. Med ett skri, nästan som en hök, släppte han ett brev framför honom och flög sedan mot taket för att slå sig ned på en takbjälke.

Några elever hade vänt sig om vid det plötsliga ljudet men när de såg vem det var till återgick dom till sina egna affärer. Draco sprättade upp brevet med bävan.

_Draco_

_Jag har just avslutat ett intressant samtal med min kära vän Hektor Zabini. Hektor anklagade dig för att ha skadat hans son Blaise alvarligt och att du är skyldig till Blaises avstängning från Hogwarts. Enligt unge Blaise förrådde du honom inför dåren Dumbledore och försvarade en smutsskalle. Jag informerade Hektor om att ingen son till mig skulle göra sig skyldig till dessa anklagelser. Trotts allt så står du och unge Blaise varandra nära. Så självklart var Hektor tvingad att tro mig, jag bär trotts allt ett mäktigare namn än han och kommer alltid att regera över honom._

_Så jag är mycket intresserad över att få höra din sida av historien. Skicka svaret tillbaka med Efram så snart du kan. _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Trotts att det inte stod några direkta hot i brevet kunde Draco tolka sin fars meningar med lätthet. Det tog inte ett geni att förstå att om Lucius fick höra sanningen bakom hans handlingar skulle han bli utkastad fortare än kvickt. Ingen son till Lucius gjorde sig skyldig till sådana anklagelser.

_Far_

_Hur kan du tro något sådant om mig? Jag skulle aldrig skada Blaise. Han är min vän, om än en lögnaktig sådan. Jag hör ryktesvägen att Blaise gick efter Hermione Granger, smutsskallen som hänger omkring Potter, och blev straffad när Potter och Weasley upptäckte honom. Blaise försöker bara rädda sin heder och stolthet genom att skylla på mig. Jag förnekar inte att jag var närvarande under Blaises förhör under Dumbledores order. Jag hade ingenting att säga men naturligtvis så kunde inte Dumbledore straffa sin gyllene pojke och hans väpnare jag blev anklagad för Potter och Weasleys våld och har nu strafftjänst i två veckor att avtjäna. Det är min sida av historien. _

_Din son, Draco _

Draco visste att Lucius skulle se igenom hans ord som lögner men så länge som han inte bytt sida eller blivit reglerad så skulle hans far inte bry sig. Draco vände blicken mot taket och såg att Efram satt och tittade ned på honom. Han vinkade med handen och kallade ned ugglan till sig. Efram högg efter hans hand när han sträckte sig emot honom.

"Malätna uggleskrälle, sitt sill!" väste Draco ilsket och Efram hoade förnärmat men satt still så att han kunde fästa brevet. Med en suck reste han sig upp och gick fram till elden. Efram visste precis vad han skulle göra och svävade framför elden i väntan på flampulvret. Draco kastade in det och sade "Malfoy, herrgård", och genast dök ugglan in i elden och försvann.


	9. Avundens spikar

**Kapitel 9. Avundens spikar.**

"Hermione, vänta!"

Hermione vände sig förvånat om vid det obekanta utropet och såg till sin förvåning en sandblond Ravenclaw komma skyndande emot henne. Hon kände igen honom eftersom han var en av prefekterna året över henne. Han stannade framför henne och log glatt ned mot henne, för han var säkert ett huvud längre än henne.

"Ja?" frågade hon lite reserverande med tanke på vad som hände förra gången någon kom springande efter henne.

"Jag ville bara fråga om du har lust att hänga med mig till Hogsmead?"

"Vad?" Hermione såg oförstående upp på honom. Killen verkade roa sig över hennes förbryllade utryck.

"Ja, inte idag förstås", sade han. "Jag tänkte mera på om du ville gå ut med mig nästa Hogsmead utflykt".

"Men jag vet inte ens vad du heter!" utbrast Hermione och slog sedan handen över munnen. Hon rodnade häftigt och undrade om han tänkte ta tillbaka sin inbjudan. Men killen skrattade bara och höll fram en hand emot henne.

"Robin Wherek", presenterade han sig. "Ravenclaw, sjätteårs prefekt." Hermione lät handen falla ifrån ansiktet och skakade hans hand. "Så, vad säger du, vill du gå ut med mig?"

Hermione svalde och försökte använda sitt huvud till att komma på hur man använde rösten igen. Hon svalde igen och nickade med ett djupt andetag. "Okej… Visst vill jag det", svarade hon och blinkade sedan förvånade över orden som slapp ur henne.

Robin såg ut som om alla hans drömmar slagit in samtidigt. Han avfyrade ett strålande leendet emot henne. "Schyst", sade han glatt. "Jag letar upp dig när utflykten börjar närma sig så att vi kan bestämma vart vi ska träffas, är det okej?"

"Visst", svarade Hermione igen och log svagt emot honom.

"Schyst. Vi ses senare, Hermione", sade Robin och gick förbi henne. Hermione stod kvar en stund och försökte sammanfatta vad som egentligen blivit bestämt. Hon hade aldrig blivit utbjuden till Hogsmead förut och det var en helt ny känsla att veta att någon faktisk ville gå ut med henne. Hon kom sedan att tänka på Viktor och insåg att om hon överlevt en skoldans med en världsstjärna så skulle hon väll överleva en dejt med Robin?

Hon skakade på huvudet och fortsatte emot stora salen för att möta dom andra över frukosten. Harry och Ron hade försovit sig igen och hon orkade inte vänta på dom, dessutom var hon hungrig. Hon fick syn på Ginny och Lavendel och gick och satte sig med dom.

"God-"

"Jag har en dejt med Robin Wherek".

"- morgon… Vad sa du?" frågade Lavendel förvirrat.

Hermione suckade tungt och stödde armbågarna mot bordet. "Jag sa att jag har en dejt med Robin Wherek".

"Med _vem_?" upprepade Ginny och såg chockad ut.

"Robin Wherek, han är i-"

"Jag vet vem han är!" avbröt Ginny tvärt. "Jag trodde bara att jag hörde fel".

"Det gjorde du inte", svarade Hermione och började slött ta för sig av maten framför sig. De två andra flickorna fortsatte att stirra på henne.

"Hur kommer det sig att du har en dejt med honom?" frågade Lavendel häpet.

"Han frågade alldeles nyss", svarade Hermione. "Vi ska till Hogsmead tillsammans".

"Jaha…" mumlade Lavendel och såg osäker ut på hur hon skulle reagera. Ginny däremot lutade sig närmare Hermione över bordet.

"Du vet väll att han gick ut med Parvati förut?" frågade hon. Hermione såg upp.

"Nej det gjorde jag inte", svarade hon.

"Och Cho Chang?"

"Nej, men vad har det med saken att göra?" frågade Hermione otåligt. "Robin får väll ha träffat vilka han vill".

Ginny och Lavendel utbytte blickar. Lavendel fortsatte. "Det går rykten om att Wherek är uppmärksam beroende", sade hon tvekande. "Han går ut med högsta hönset så länge som hon har den högsta piedestalen".

Hermione såg blankt på tjejerna en stund. "Och vad har det med mig att göra?" frågade hon. "Jag är inte bland dom högsta hönsen, som du kallar dom".

"Hermione!" stönade Ginny frustrerat. "Du är Harry Potters bästa vän, du gick ut med Viktor Krum förra året och du kom tillbaka med ett utseende som gör vem som helst grön av avund. Du tillhör dom högst hönsen vare sig du vill det eller inte".

Hermione stönade och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Tjejerna skrattade lite men blev allvarliga igen.

"Hermione, ta det bara inte så allvarligt med Wherek", bad Ginny lite oroligt. Hermione såg upp och skadade på huvudet.

"Det gör jag inte heller. Jag vet faktiskt inte varför jag sa ja åt honom. Jag var bara så totalt oförberett", sade hon.

"Här kommer killarna", upplyste Lavendel och Hermione vände på huvudet. Alla pojkar ur Gryffindor femteårs klass kom in samtidigt. Hermione vände sig hastigt mot de två flickorna.

"Ni skulle bara våga nämna Wherek för dom!" väste hon och viftade med ett pekfinger. Ginny höjde roat på ögonbrynen.

"Tror du att Harry och Ron kommer att låsa in dig i sovrummet om dom får reda på att du har en dejt eller vad?" frågade hon och skrattade.

"Något i den stilen, ja", muttrade Hermione och blängde lite på pojkarna när dom slog sig ned runt omkring dom. Ron såg ut som om han fortfarande sov och hängde nästan över bordet. Harry stack in ett finger i sidan på Ron och den rödhåriga ryckte till men var väll så trött att han bara såg sig lite förvirrat omkring och började skyffla mat på tallriken.

Ljudet av hundratals ugglor meddelade om att posten hade kommit. Hermione såg upp och väntade med bävan på det brev som hon anade skulle komma. Varje morgon från den dag som Blaise blivit avstängd hade hon fått mist ett brev som beskrev väldigt detaljerat vad någon skulle göra med Blaise när han kom tillbaka till skolan. Hermione hade blivit rasande dom första dagarna och krävde att få veta vem som skickade breven men ingen ville känna vid dom. Hon hade naturligtvis misstänkt sitt eget hus från början men dom hade alla sett så trovärdigt förvånade ut när hon frågade om breven att hon inte kunde låta bli att tro på dom.

Och mycket riktigt landade ett brev på tallriken framför henne, utan adress eller namn skrivet på den. Hon såg upp och försökte se vilken uggla som släppt brevet men det var som att leta en nål i en höstack.

"Ännu ett brev, Hermione?" frågade Ginny med en missnöjd röst. Hermione nickade bara och öppnade det. Som vanligt innehöll det den välbeskrivna tortyr som Blaise hade att vänta. Hermione rynkade äcklat på näsan och lade ifrån sig brevet i väskan. Hon behöll bara för att kunna komma på vem som skrivit dom.

"Hur känner du dig, Hermione?" frågade Seamus plötsligt. Hermione vände sig emot honom och såg att han fortfarande såg lätt skuldmedveten ut.

"Jag mår bra", sade hon försäkrande. När Seamus inte såg vidare bättre till mods för det suckade hon tungt. "Seamus, det var nästan en vecka sedan du gav mig den där trolldrycken och jag _mår bra_! Sluta anklaga dig själv, du är redan förlåten".

Seamus log och nickade tacksamt.

"Men om du gör samma misstag igen så slår vi in skallen på dig", sade Fred och slog sig ned med dom. George nickade instämmande.

"Ingen skadar våran adopterade lilla syster ostraffat".

Hermione stirrade oförstående på tvillingarna. Några platser bort stönade Ron och gömde ansiktet i händerna. "Dom adopterar fler syskon varje dag. Som om sex stycken inte skulle vara nog".

"Dom bestämde sig för att adoptera mig igår", flinade Harry och hostade till när George dunkade honom i ryggen.

"Korrekt lille bror!" utbrast han entusiastiskt. "Du är nu en inofficiell Weasley. Vi tänkte att du behöver bara färga håret rött så ser ingen skillnad. Hermiones hår är redan lite röd tonat så henne behöver vi nog inte göra något åt".

"Jag tackar för det", skrattade Hermione. "Jag skulle se upp om jag var du, Harry. Någon vacker dag kommer du att vakna upp med rött hår".

"Och jag skulle se upp om jag var du, Hermione", gav Harry igen. "Du har nyligen fått sju stycken överbeskyddande bröder att försöka hålla ifrån kärlekslivet."

Hermiones ögon blev stora av förfäran men innan hon hann säga något avbröt Fred. "Vaddå kärleksliv? Du är för ung för att ha ett kärleksliv. Inget ute och springa med pojkarna på nätterna förrän du är gift, sådana är reglerna", sade han och viftade med ett finger i ansiktet på henne.

Ginny och Lavendel frustade båda till av skratt och Hermione blängde ilsket på dom. Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Vad vet du om våra kärleksliv, Fred?" frågade hon retsamt och blinkade menande åt Hermione innan hennes blick hastigt for mot någon bakom henne. Hermione såg hur Lavendel också stirrade på samma ställe bakom henne och deras ögon verkade hålla på att hoppa ur hålorna. Hon öppnade munnen för att fråga vad dom stirrade på när hon kände en hand mot hennes axel.

"Hermione".

Hon behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var. Blodet försvann hastigt från hennes ansikte och hon kände sig nästan svinfärdig. _Herregud, inte nu_! Kved hon desperat inom sig. Hon vände på huvudet och såg bävande in i ett par klarblå ögon som gnistrade av spänning.

"Ja?" frågade hon och skämdes nästan över hur skraj hon lät. Hon såg hur Robins blick svepte över de andra Gryffindor eleverna som satt blixtstilla och stirrade på honom med allt annat än vänlighet. Han såg ned på Hermione igen och log lurigt. Hastigt lutade han sig emot henne och för ett ögonblick trodde hon att han skulle försöka kyssa henne men istället kände hon Robins andedräkt emot hennes öra.

"Kan du möta mig vid sjön i morgon vid lunch?" viskade han mjukt och hon rös lite. Hon önskade för allt i värden att han skulle dra sig undan men Robin verkade inte ha några planer på att göra det förrän hon svarat honom. Hon svalde med svårigheter och nickade stelt. Hon kände hur Robins hand kramade försiktigt runt hennes axel innan han drog sig undan och försvann.

Hermione andades ut efter att omedvetet ha hållit andan och vände sig tillbaka mot resten av gruppen som inte verkade veta hur dom skulle reagera. Hermione såg hur dom som satt på andra sidan bordet följde Robin med blicken, Ginny och Lavendel hade dom mest missbelåtna uttrycken.

"Vem i helvete var det där?" utbrast Ron plötsligt.

"Robin Wherek, han är Ravenclaws sjätteårs prefekt", svarade Seamus.

"Wherek? Var det inte han som Parvati var så ledsen över?" frågade Dean.

"Jo, det var det", svarade Lavendel och såg på Hermione på ett sådant sätt som gav henne skuldkänslor.

"Vad sa han, Hermione?" frågade Harry och Ron samtidigt.

"Inget ni behöver veta", mumlade Hermione ganska oförskämt och såg ned i tallriken. Hon var plötsligt inte hungrig längre. "Jag går nu", sade hon tonlöst och reste sig upp.

"Hermione", kom Ginnys varnande röst. "Du kommer väll ihåg det där samtalet vi hade om att _äta _ordentligt?"

"Lägg av!" fräste Hermione häftigt tillbaka och gick ifrån gruppen. Hon kände hur dom stirrade efter henne men ingen följde efter. Det var hon tacksam över. Hon behövde inga fler kommentarer om Robin eller fler underliga blickar som om hon borde veta vad dom hade emot honom. Så vaddå om Parvati hade varit ledsen när det tog slut mellan dom två, Parvati var alltid ledsen över den ena killen efter den andra. Hon kände sig ganska elak när hon tänkte så men hon var inte på humör för underliga lekar.

Hon kom ut i stora hallen och fick direkt syn på en liten grupp tjejer stå vid trappan och fnittra tillsammans. Efter en lite närmare titt såg hon precis den hon ville tala med. För hade inte Ginny sagt att Robin hade gått ut med den svart håriga också? Hon gick fram till gruppen som inte verkade lägga märke till henne.

"Ursäkta", avbröt hon dom mitt i deras kvittrande och fick några sura blickar riktade emot sig. Hon struntade i det och såg direkt på Cho. "Kan jag få prata lite med dig?"

Cho såg överraskad ut men log sedan så att alla hennes perfekta tänder syntes. "Javisst, Hermione", sade hon med överdrivet munter ton. Hermione gick en bit bort och vände sig sedan emot Cho som hade följt efter henne. "Mår du bättre nu?" frågade Cho med en bekymrad röst. När hon såg Hermiones förvirrade min fortsatte hon. "Jag menar sist jag såg dig fick Harry mer eller mindre bära dig för att ni skulle ta er till sjukhusflygeln".

Hermione viftade undvikande med handen. "Jag mår fint. Jag hade bara fått i mig lite för mycket". Svarade hon otåligt. "Men det jag ville fråga dig var om… jag menar ifall att… okej, det här kommer att låta totalt okänsligt och du behöver inte svara om du inte vill", började hon lite tveksamt och Cho nickade förstående. "Varför tog det slut mellan dig och Robin Wherek?" avslutade hon och kände sig idiotisk efteråt. Cho stirrade på henne.

"Ursäkta?" frågade hon och lät förnärmad. Hermione slog ut med armarna.

"Jag ville bara veta eftersom jag har en träff med Robin och alla beter sig som om jag borde veta något om honom som jag inte vet och ingen verkar vilja berätta det för mig heller!" utbrast hon irriterat. Chos uttryck förändrades direkt. Hon skrattade klingande och slog förtjust ihop händerna

"Har du en träff med Wherek?" frågade hon och kastade med det långa håret bakåt. "Det är ju perfekt! Ni är som gjorda för varandra".

"Och … vad menar du med det?" frågade Hermione en aningens misstänksamt och visste inte riktigt om hon skulle ta det som en komplimang eller förolämpning. Cho ställde sig lite närmare Hermione, som om hon var på väg att avslöja en hemlighet som hon inte ville att någon annan skulle höra.

"Robin går bara ut med skolans populäraste tjejer och det skulle se väldigt bra ut för ditt rykte", svarade Cho lågt. Hermione såg stelt på henne.

"Mitt rykte?" upprepade hon långsamt. Cho nickade.

"Du förstörde det ganska ordentligt förra året med det där triangeldramat som tidningarna skrev om. Nu har du chansen att stiga i graderna igen", sade Cho och skrattade. Hermione började känna sig ganska förolämpad.

"Jag är inte intresserad av att stiga i graderna. Jag är väldigt nöjd med vart jag befinner mig just nu, tack så mycket", sade hon stelt. "Så varför gjorde du slut med honom om han nu är så bra för ryktet?"

Cho tvekade en stund och om Hermione inte visste bättre skulle hon ha trott att den andra flickan rodnade. "Jag… Han var inte den jag ville vara tillsammans med. Jag har löjligt höga krav på killar och det finns bara en på den här skolan som passar in på dom".

"Harry", svarade Hermione på hennes osagda fråga. Cho varken nekade eller bekräftade så Hermione tog tillfället att avsluta samtalet.

* * *

Draco stoppade händerna i fickorna och blängde i förbifarten på några första års elever som snabbt hoppade undan från honom. Med väskan över axeln, tyngd av böcker fortsatte han emot dagens första lektion, Örtlära. Han gäspade och ruskade på huvudet för att försöka skaka sömnen ur sig. Han var ingen morgon person, det var en sak som var säker. Han hatade dom skarpa solstrålarna som skar in i ögonen tidigt på morgonen och var tacksam över att han var en Slytherin och inte hade några fönster i sovrummet.

Han svängde vänster och följde korridoren som skulle leda fram till entré hallen. Han höll på att gå rakt in i en mindre grupp pojkar som stod precis runt hörnet och undvek precis. Dom hade alla Ravenclaws märke på klädnaden och flera hånflinade emot honom när han mötte deras blick. Draco brydde sig inte om att ge dom något slags gensvar, dom var alla året över honom och han hade ingen lust att hamna i ett bråk så här tidigt på morgonen. Han fortsatte vidare och skulle precis runda ytterligare ett hörn då ett välbekant namn fångade hans uppmärksamhet. Draco hejdade sig för en sekund innan han gick runt hörnet och stannade, så att han inte kunde ses från gruppens håll.

"… leker med elden, jag säger då det", kom en röst som lät både imponerad och skraj.

En av de andra killarna skrattade lågt. "Kanske det", sade en röst som Draco kände igen. Det var en av Ravenclaws prefekter. "Men jag är inte den som kommer att bli bränd."

"Du är totalt galen, Robin!" sade en annan röst, totalt främmande för honom.

"Hon är sååå över din gräns, du har inte en chans, glöm det!" sade ännu en annan.

"Jag har redan frågat henne och hon sa ja", sade prefekten med en sådan självgod röst att Draco gjorde en grimas. "Dessutom ska hon möta mig vid sjön i morgon".

"Du måste ha en dödsönskan, Robin", fnös en av de andra. "Inser du inte att du kommer att stå på flera personers dödslista om du rör henne? Hennes bästa vänner är ju som sagt Pojken-Som-Överlevde och den där Weasley som inte direkt är känd för sitt milda humör".

Draco kände hur strupen drog ihop sig och han blev alldeles torr i munnen. Han hade anat vem dom pratade om och fick det nu bekräftat. Med stor svårighet svalde han och knöt nävarna för att hindra sig själv att vända tillbaka och visa dom där Ravenclaw eleverna precis vems tjej det var dom pratade om. Något obehagligt började ta plats någon stans i jämnhöjd med hans hjärta.

"… ni inte sett henne på sista tiden?" Draco spetsade öronen igen och försökte höra vad dom sa. "Jag menar, jag skulle aldrig ha kunnat gissa att Granger skulle bli så jävla het över en sommar. Kan ni tänka er hur hon kommer att se ut om några år?"

"Jag tycker fortfarande att du är knäpp", sade en missnöjd. "Vad ska du föresten med henne till? Du lär knappast få röra henne. Mera pryd tjej får man leta efter".

"Hon är inte pryd", protesterade prefekten. "Hon är bara… oskyldig".

"Inte efter du är klar med henne", fnös en av de andra. Draco kunde inte höra om prefekten svarade eller inte. Dom verkade ha vandrat iväg utom hans hörhåll. Han stod kvar några sekunder och försökte få andningen att bli någorlunda normal igen. Han hade inte känt sig så ilsken på länge. Nej, ilska var inte rätt ord. Han var arg, ursinnig kanske passade bättre. Han var en Malfoy, och en Malfoy fick alltid vad han ville ha. Skit i alla moraliska förändringar han gått och tänkt på den senaste tiden, dom spelade ingen roll längre. Någon var på väg att sno hans tjej vilket Draco tänkte sätta stopp för till varje pris.

Vem trodde han att han var? Den där prefekten hade inte en chans i helvete med Hermione, det var en sak som var säker. Och vem trodde Hermione egentligen att hon var? Prefekten hade sagt att hon redan gått med på att gå ut med honom. Hon hade ingen rätt att träffa andra killar när hon redan tillhörde honom!

Med tankar mörkare än på länge började han gå mot Entré hallen igen. Han rundade hörnet och kom ut i hallen som var ganska folktom. Dom flesta var förmodligen inne i stora salen för frukost. Av alla som kunde ha befunnit sig i hallen fanns precis den som han omedvetet letade efter. Hermione vände precis ryggen åt en flicka i svart hår och började ensam gå i hans riktigt, förmodligen för att komma till trappan som ledde upp i slottet. Hon verkade inte ha sett honom så han tog ett steg tillbaka och väntade runt hörnet tills hon nästan hunnit fram till trappan som bara låg några meter från där han stod.

Hermione varken vände sig om eller ens tittade åt hans håll när han väl rörde sig emot henne. I fem steg hann han fram och hindrade henne med ett grepp runt hennes högra över arm.

"Jag vill prata med dig", väste han kallt och drog henne häftigt baklänges.

"Vad… Malfoy?" protesterade hon och tappade nästan balansen av att bli dragen baklänges. Hon vände sig om och blängde irriterat på honom men hade inte något val än att följa efter honom. Draco drog henne med sig tillbaka till korridoren han kom ifrån och mer eller mindre smällde in henne med ryggen före in i väggen. "Aj! Malfoy!" utbrast Hermione chockat och stirrade förvirrat upp på honom. Draco var ändå så lång att han kunde luta sig över henne, något som han nu utnyttjade till max.

"Gör dig av med honom!" väste han ursinnigt. Hermione såg oförstående på honom och gjorde sedan en grimas av smärta.

"Vem? Släpp min arm, det gör ont!" Hon slingrade sig och försökte komma loss. Draco reagerade aggressivt och med den andra handen grep han ett fast tag i hennes nackhår. Hermione flämtade till och böjde huvudet bakåt för att undvika att han ryckte loss hårstrån och Draco kunde se chock och rädsla speglas i hennes ögon. Han visste att han förmodligen skulle skrämma bort henne ännu mera men det brydde han sig inte om. Han var fast besluten om att hindra henne ifrån att bli utnyttjad.

"Du har en träff med en Ravenclaw i morgon", sade han med ihop pressade käkar. "Gör dig av med honom. Det enda han är ute efter är att ta dig till hans säng".

"Robin?" frågade Hermione svagt och Draco kunde se att hennes ögon började bli blanka. Av smärta eller rädsla visste han inte och brydde sig inte heller just då.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad han heter!" väste han ilsket.

"Så vad bryr du dig om, Malfoy?" frågade Hermione med halvkvävd röst, en effekt av att hålla huvudet bakåtlutat. "Varför bryr du dig om ifall jag har en dejt eller inte?"

Draco brydde sig inte om att svara för det enda han kunde känna just nu förutom all ilska var avundsjuka, och det var inget han hade lust att avslöja. Istället blängde han ned på henne och hon blängde tillbaka.

"Släpp mig, Malfoy, annars skriker jag", sade hon utan någon egentlig övertygelse och han kunde se hur hon svalde med svårighet. Draco drog på mungiporna i ett hånfullt leende men gjorde ändå som hon bad honom. Han släppte hennes hår och arm och tog ett steg baklänges ifrån henne. Hermione gled genast iväg längst väggen bort från honom samtidigt som hon gned sin överarm med en min över ansiktet som tydligt visade obehag. Han följde hennes väg tills hon tillslut nådde Entré hallen och försvann runt hörnet utan en blick tillbaka.

* * *

**AN: **Draco är inte på väg att bli "ond" eller elak eller så han är bara väldigt avundsjuk. **OBS** Ju fler Reviews jag får desto snabbare kommer nästa kapitel :P Det är dom som är drivkraften så tycker ni att jag är seg så skriv en Review och klaga! 


	10. Begrunda hemligheter

**Kapitel 10. Begrunda hemligheter**

Hela Gryffindors uppehållsrum tittade upp när porträttet slog upp och en mycket upprörd Hermione stormade in. Hennes ansikte var rödblossigt, ögonen glansiga och håret stod åt alla håll, det påminde om hur det sett ut när hon var yngre. Kroppen var spikrak och stel och varenda fiber i hennes kropp utstrålande ursinne. Men trotts detta fanns det inte en enda pojke i rummet som inte gav en längtande suck eller en enda flicka som inte kunde låta bli att känna sig lätt avundsjuk över den naturliga mystiken som ständigt verkade finnas omkring henne.

Så när Hermione kastade sig baklänges på soffan med onödig kraft och lade armarna i kors över bröstet med en ursinnig gest var det inte så konstigt att hennes vänner började flocka runt henne för att höra vad som var fel.

"Hermione, vad har hänt?" frågade Ginny bekymrat och satte sig bredvid henne. Lavendel och Parvati satte sig på hennes andra sida medans Ron, Dean och Seamus satte sig på soffan mitt emot dom.

"Inget!" fräste Hermione lågt och stirrade ilsket på en bok som låg på bordet. På bokens omslag fanns en grön drake.

"Jaha ja", muttrade Seamus sarkastiskt. Hermione kastade en blick på honom som kunde bränna hål i vem som helst.

"Vem har bett om din åsikt?" fräste hon.

"Hermione", sade Lavendel med en tålmodig röst som gjorde Hermione tokig av irritation. "Seamus menade inget illa. Vi vill bara hjälpa dig".

"Jag har inte bett om er hjälp!" utbrast Hermione hetsigt. "Jag kan faktiskt ta vara på mig själv!" Lavendel såg ännu mera bekymrad ut över hennes underliga beteende och lade en hand på hennes axel. Hermione reagerade som om hon bränt sig och drog sig undan nästan innan Lavendels hand snuddat vid henne. "Rör mig inte!" Hon reste sig häftigt och började gå emot trappan som ledde till sovsalarna men hann inte mer än några steg innan någon grep tag i hennes arm i ett mjukt grepp för att hejda henne. Hon drogs bakåt mot någons starka bröst och kände en varm andedräkt emot sitt öra.

"Hermione, om du inte lugnar ned dig så tar jag upp dig till sjukhusflygeln", mumlade Ron mjukt och lade sin andra hand på hennes axel. Hermione drog djupt efter andan och tvingade sig själv att lugna ned sig. Hon hade absolut ingen lust att hamna under Madam Pomfreys vakande öga igen. "Såja det var bättre", mumlade Ron uppmuntrande. Hermione suckade igen på ett besegrat vis och vände sig emot dom andra som såg oroligt på henne.

"Förlåt", sade hon lågt. "För att jag snäste av er".

"Det är okej", svarade Lavendel för dom allihopa. "Du verkar väldigt upprörd över något".

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen när hon svarade "Malfoy". Hon såg på dom andra att dom tänkte svara men blev avbrutna av ett plötsligt dån bakom dom. Elden i brasan hade plötsligt växt sig tio gånger större och stora eldsflammor kastades ut i uppehållsrummet. Seamus och Dean som satt närmast fick hoppa undan för att inte bli brända och folk i hela rummet vände sig hastigt om för att ta reda vart ljudet kom ifrån. Men innan någon hann agera drog sig elden tillbaka, krympte ihop till sin föregående storlek och tystnade.

"Vad sjutton…?" mumlade Dean förbryllat.

"Vad i helvete var det där?" utbrast Seamus och såg ned på den delen av soffan där dom suttit tidigare. Elden hade åstadkommit brännmärken på tyget och det började tydligt lukta rök och olika brända material. Hermione tog fram trollstaven och viftade lite nonchalant i luften. Tyget på soffan återställdes och dom svarta brännmärkena på väggen ovan brasan försvann men lukten kvarstod.

"Kan ingen öppna ett fönster så att vi får in lite frisk luft?" ropade Ron över till de andra eleverna som stod närmast.

"Det kanske var någon som just passerade för snabbt genom skorstenen?" föreslog Dean. Automatiskt vände sig dom andra mot Hermione för att se om teorin kunde stämma. Hon såg lite misstroget på elden.

"Kanske", svarade hon långsamt. "Vi borde i alla fall meddela Professor McGonagall om detta. Det ganska är något som kan hända igen och vi vill inte att någon ska bli bränd eller att någon soffa fattar eld mitt i natten".

"Jag går och hämtar henne", sade Lavendel och skyndade iväg. Hermione såg efter henne medans Ron på nytt vände sig emot henne.

"Så vad gjorde Malfoy den här gången?" frågade han strävt.

Hermione vände sig emot honom med en suck. "Jag vet inte vad Malfoy har för problem med mig men han verkar verkligen sätta sig in i att göra liven svårt för mig."

"Han gjorde dig inte illa igen, för om han gjorde det så-"

"Nej, Ron", avbröt Hermione snabbt när Ron gjorde en gest med handen som kanske skulle föreställa hur han vred nacken av någon.

"Bra", sade Ron och kastade sig baklänges på soffan. Hermione fnös över hans rörelse och satte sig ned hon också, men stillsammare än Ron. Porträttet öppnades i samma stund och Lavendel kom tillbaka med Professor McGonagall i hälarna. Hon såg sig strängt omkring i rummet och ögonen fastnade på femteårs eleverna vid brasan.

"Vad gör ni fortfarande här?" frågade hon barskt. "Lektionerna börjar om fem minuter så ni borde lägga på en rem".

Hermione hade hoppat upp ur soffan redan innan McGonagall pratat klart och grep tag i Rons arm för att dra upp honom. "Var är Harry?" frågade hon stressat. Ron stönade över att behöva resa på sig.

"Han är med Lupin", svarade han och reste sig upp. "Jaja, sluta dra i mig!"

* * *

Hermione kunde inte sova den natten heller och hon hatade sig själv för det. Hon bävade inför mötet med Robin i morgon och undrade flyktigt om hon var riktigt klok som gick med på en träff med någon som hon så uppenbart inte såg fram emot att träffa. Robin var inte hennes typ helt enkelt. Han tilltalade henne inte på något sätt och hon kände sig osäker runt honom, vilket var i sin tur helt korkat att känna sig eftersom hon egentligen inte kände honom och hade knapp spenderat någon tid alls i hans sällskap. 

Sen så började hon hata Malfoy mer än innan. Hon hade aldrig någonsin blivit så hårdhänt behandlad förut och det skrämde henne. Ena stunden var han Draco, passionerad och självsäker med levande stormgrå ögon. I nästa stund hade dom ögonen blivit stålgrå och han förvandlades till Malfoy, en arrogant, bortskämd ung man som levde för att göra livet svårt för andra. En perfekt kopia av sin aristokrat till far. Hon visste inte vart hon hade honom längre och var inte säker på om hon ville ta reda på det heller. Han lekte med henne, precis som hon misstänkte att Robin gjorde.

Frustrerat vände hon sig runt i sängen igen, snodde in sig i linnet hon sov i och försökte sluta analysera situationen men hon kunde inte låta bli. Det var allt hon gjorde. Hon analyserade, i skolan, med kompisarna, med killar. Det var det hon var bäst på.

"Hermione?" väste en låg röst någonstans i mörkret. Hermione stannade till och spände öronen. Hon trodde för ett ögonblick att hon inbillat sig innan hon hörde det igen. "Hermione, jag vet att du är vaken. Prata med mig är du snäll". Det var Lavendels röst. Hermione reste sig på armarna och drog undan draperiet som skärmade henne ifrån den andra flickan. Lavendel hade redan dragit undan sitt och stödde huvudet i händerna. Hennes ögon smalnade lite i mörkret.

"Vad är det?" frågade Hermione, vände sig på rygg igen och kastade ena armen över ögonen.

"Kan du inte sova?" frågade Lavendel lågt för att inte väcka Parvati.

"Nej, och det är så frustrerande!" morrade Hermione irriterat och kastade ut armen som hon hållit över ögonen. Den studsade mot madrassen innan Hermione vände på huvudet emot Lavendel. "Kan inte du det heller?"

"Nej. Jag har hamnat i en sån där period där man inte kan sova en hel natt", förklarade den blonda flickan och lade huvudet lite på sned. "Du verkar inte heller sova så gott längre. Jag kan höra dig muttra för dig själv i sömnen ibland".

"Kan du?" frågade Hermione förvånat. "Vad säger jag då?"

"Det mesta är bara mummel men du brukar nämna Harry och Rons namn. Det låter som att du har mardrömmar om dom", sade Lavendel långsamt.

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag kan inte minnas att jag drömt någon mardröm om dom på länge", svarade hon fundersamt och rullade runt så att hon låg på mage och stötte huvudet mot händerna precis som Lavendel. "Jag kan faktiskt inte minnas att jag drömt något alls på länge".

"Vilken tur du har", sade Lavendel tonlöst. "När jag har en mardröm vaknar jag alldeles kallsvettig och kan inte sova nått mer den natten".

"Är det därför du inte kan sova nu?" frågade Hermione försiktigt. "För att du har mardrömmar?"

Lavendel ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte exakt vad det är jag drömmer om men jag vaknar alltid helt panikslagen och tror att hela värden gått under". Hon skrattade till. "Det låter löjligt jag vet".

"Det gör det inte alls. Du-Vet-Vem har ju just kommit tillbaka från de döda och det påverkar alla mer eller mindre", svarade Hermione förstående. "Ron har också mardrömmar vet du".

Lavendel såg förvånat på henne. "Har han? Om vaddå?"

"Om att Harry kommer att dö", svarade hon försiktigt. "Men säg det inte till nån annan för jag tror inte Ron skulle uppskatta det".

"Berättade Ron det för dig?" frågade Lavendel.

"Nej, det gjorde Malfoy".

"_Va_!" utbrast Lavendel högt och Hermione hoppade till. "_Malfoy_?"

"Åh… " Hermione hajade till när hon insåg vad hon sagt och försökte släta över det. "Han hade tydligen tjuvlyssnat på någon och fått höra om det".

"Och bara råkade säga det till dig? Sen när är ni så civiliserade med varandra?" frågade Lavendel. Hennes röst lät vaktad.

"Malfoy är inte _civiliserad_", fräste Hermione irriterat. "Han sa det bara för att visa hur mycket han visste om oss. Han berättade en massa saker som han inte borde veta i första taget".

"Som vaddå?"

"Det kan jag inte berätta heller! Det är privata saker som ingen annan ska veta. Malfoy borde inte ha berättat det för mig heller!" utbrast hon frustrerat och slängde sig på rygg igen med händerna över ögonen.

"Kan ni inte vara lite tystare?" kom en sömnig röst från den tredje sängen i rummet. Dom hade väckt Parvati.

"Förlåt", mumlade Lavendel torrt. Hon var tydligen sur på Hermione.

"Bråkar ni?" frågade Parvati och drog undan draperiet till sin säng.

Hermione skakade på huvudet men visste inte om Parvati kunde se henne. "Nej, vi diskuterar", svarade hon kort.

"Om vaddå?" frågade Parvati och gäspade stort.

"Det vanliga du vet. Som Malfoy", sade Lavendel med viss sarkasm på rösten.

"Va?" Parvatis röst lät plötsligt mer vaken men Hermione såg inte upp för att se om hon satt sig upp. "Varför pratar ni om Malfoy av alla människor?"

"För att han är en större idiot än jag först trodde!" väste Hermione ilsket och flammade up vid tanken på deras senaste möte. Det var tyst ett tag. Sedan hörde hon hur Parvati kastade undan täcket och klev upp ur sängen. Hon kunde höra att det var hon eftersom Parvatis säng stod längre bort. Hennes egen säng gungade till lite och hon lyfte armen från ansiktet. Den svarthåriga flickan satt vid hennes fötter och såg ned på henne med en kalkylerande blick.

"Du berättade aldrig vad hon hade hänt med Malfoy ikväll som gjorde dig så upprörd", sade hon långsamt. "Varför är du så arg på honom?"

Hermione fnös misstroget. "Alla i Gryffindor är väll arg på Malfoy för ett eller annat?" frågade hon torrt.

"Ja, men du brukar ju vara den som tar det hela med en nypa salt och inte bryr sig om honom. Du har ju alltid sagt att det bara är synd om honom som måste håna andra för att få bekräftelse och att man inte ska ta åt sig", sade Lavendel. Hon lät frustrerat oförstående. "Vad är det som har förändrats?"

Hermione svarade inte, dels för att hon inte visste vad hon skulle svara. Vad var det egentligen som hade förändrats? Hon hade ju varit så immun emot alla Malfoys gillringar och alltid varit den som fick lugna och prata förstånd med dom som inte stod emot som hon gjort. Men nu hade hennes immunförsvar kraschat ihop. Från första gången hon kolliderat med honom i korridoren i början av terminen hade han letat sig in under hennes hud och förgiftat henne från topp till tå. Allt han sa, allt han gjorde tog hon åt sig nu. Hon var som en spegelbild av hand handlingar. När han åtrådde henne, kunde hon inte motstå honom. När han lekte med henne, spelade hon hans spel. När han rasade emot henne, gjorde hon inget för att stoppa honom.

Varför stoppade hon honom inte? Det skulle inte krävas mycket av henne för att få honom att lämna henne ifred. En enda liten viskning i örat på Harry eller Ron skulle försäkra hennes fristad. Så varför sa hon inget? Hon kom ihåg hur Harry hade reagerat när hon råkade nämna att hon nästan förväntade sig att bli attackerad igen. Nu hade det hänt men i den här gången i händerna på Malfoy, den person som hon tagit i förvar. Hon kunde föreställa sig deras "Vad va det vi sa?" ramsor om det kom fram vad Malfoy gjort. Hermione antog att det var därför hon inte sagt något till någon.

"Hermione?" frågade Parvati och petade till henne i magen så hon vaknade till igen.

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade hon till svar. Ilskan som alldeles nyss funnits där så tydligt för alla att se hade nu reducerats till ingenting och allt hon kände var trötthet. Hon blundade och gäspade och kunde praktiskt taget känna hur hon började falla in i sömnens värd. Parvati petade till henne igen men det räckte inte för att väcka henne totalt.

"Vad har du gjort på armen, Hermione?" hörde hon hennes enträgna röst men kunde inte riktigt registrera vad som sades till henne. Hermione mumlade bara till svar men vad hon svarade på visste hon inte. Några sekunder sedan sov hon.

* * *

Draco knöt näven så hårt att knogarna vitnade innan han måttade ett hårt slag emot spegeln. Den krossades av slaget och skar upp hans skin. Blod blandat med glasskärvor landade på golvet, splittrades i mindre bitar och flög iväg åt alla håll. Spegelns skrik ekade mellan väggarna och skulle säkert dra till sig ovälkomna snokare men han kunde inte komma sig för att bry sig. Fascinerat såg han ned på sin trasiga hand, såg hur blodet rann utmed handleden och missfärgade hans vita skjorta. Ändå kunde han inte känna någon större smärta än att det värkte lite obehagligt. Han såg upp igen och såg på resterna som fanns kvar av den nu tysta spegeln. Bilden som såg tillbaka var förvriden och dubbel på flera ställen. Mycket bättre. 

När han var yngre hade han älskat speglarna. Dom hade alltid en komplimang över åt honom och han gottade sig i sin egen reflektion. Han hade varit så stolt över hur mycket han liknade Lucius och ingen hade varit sen med att påminna honom om det. När han sedan hade blivit lite äldre hade han börjat inse att det vare sig någon förolämpade honom eller gav en komplimang så gick det i stil med, "Du är så lik din far". Dom som gillade hans familj avundades honom för hans likhet och dom som inte gjorde det spottade på den. Så när han växte ännu mera började han avsky speglar. Det enda han kunde se var någon slags kopia av sin avskyvärda, så kallade far.

Försiktigt sträckte han ut sina misshandlade fingrar och undersökte skadorna. Han fnös äcklat och lindade en vit näsduk kring knogarna, mest för att inte smutsa ned skjortan ännu mera. I nästa stund smällde dörren till badrummet upp och Malcolm Baddock, Slytherins sjätteårs prefekt klev in, fullt utrustad med trollstaven i handen. Han såg sig omkring innan han fixerade Draco med blicken.

(AN: Jag har ingen aning om hur gammal Malcolm Baddock är i böckerna så rätta mig om jag har fel ålder på honom.)

"Vad håller du på med, Malfoy?" frågade han med en vass röst. "Vem håller du på att ta i gäl den här gången?"

Draco hånflinade emot honom och gjorde en gest emot spegeln. "Jag tror jag gjort mig skyldig till mord på en spegel", sade han sarkastiskt.

Baddock kastade en blick på den trasiga spegeln och fnös avvisande. "Du vet att Snape kommer att få frispel om du får poängavdrag för detta så kom ihåg att laga den innan du går härifrån." Med dom orden vände Baddock på klacken och gick därifrån.

Draco gjorde en oförskämd gest med handen mot Baddocks rygg innan han tog fram sin trollstav och reparerade spegeln. Han blängde ilsket på den i väntan på att den skulle börja prata med honom igen men det gjorde den inte. Spegeln höll sig tyst. Draco fnös avvisande och gick ut ur badrummet. Korridoren låg stilla och tyst och det enda ljuset var facklorna på väggarna. Det började bli tillräckligt sent för att till och med han skulle ha funderat på att gå och lägga sig om det inte vore just för alla avskyvärda tankar som dansade omkring i hans huvud.

Han hatade sig själv ibland. Varför gjorde han det alltid värre för sig än det redan var? Hur kunde han göra henne illa på det sättet? Vad hade flugit i honom? Äsch, vem försökte han lura? Han visste precis vad som flugit i honom… Avundsjuka var en hemsk känsla. Den åt upp honom inifrån och ut och det fanns inget han kunde göra nu för att stoppa det. Hermione skulle aldrig mera vilja prata med honom. Hon skulle aldrig se åt honom igen efter vad han gjorde mot henne.

Draco svor häftigt och slog näven rakt in i väggen med samma kraft som han använt på spegeln. Men nu var det inte måltavlan som gav vika längre. Han kunde nästan höra hur benen i handen bröts som tändstickor av den häftiga smällen och knogarna började blöda värre än någonsin. Han stönade lågt av den dunkande smärtan som nu uppstod från armbågen och ända ut i fingerspetsarna. Den vita näsduken var inte mycket till hjälp nu. Han försökte röra lite försiktigt på fingrarna men upptäckte att han inte kunde. Förbaskat! Varför slog han inte med vänstra handen? Då skulle han i alla fall kunna skriva i morgon.

Jaja, det var väll lika bra att gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och vänta på att morgonen skulle komma så att han kunde gå till sjukhusflygeln och få handen lagad. Han skulle kunna gå dit på en gång men då skulle han hamna i knipa för att vara ute efter läggdags.

Draco började gå men stannade sedan tvärt. Uppenbarligen så var det inte bara han och Baddock som var ute i natt. Han kunde höra något som lät som upprörda röster längre bort i korridoren, rösterna studsade mellan väggarna och ökade volymen fast nattvandrarna verkade försöka hålla volymen nere. Han kunde inte höra exakt vad dom sa till varandra men det var utan tvekan några som inte var helt sams med varandra. Utan baktankar fortsatte Draco åt det hållet som rösterna uppenbarligen kom ifrån. Hans natt var ändå förstörd så varför inte göra livet surt för några andra också?

Draco stod nu så nära att han kunde höra vad dom sa och urskilja på rösterna vilka det var.

"… har fel, inser du inte det?"

"Du var inte där! Hur kan du veta att han hade fel?"

"För att det han sa inte är logiskt!"

"Och sen när har du börjat tänka på vad som är logiskt?"

"Sen när jag var åtta år och lärde mig spela schack, det kräver en del logiskt tänkande vet du!"

"Schack är en totalt annans sak! Det är bara ett spel!"

"Och hur kan det skilja så mycket? I både krig och schack går spelet ut på att slå igenom försvaret och döda kungen. Det spelar ingen roll vilken sida du är på".

"Ingen dör i schack!"

Draco kände en våg av skadeglädje svepa över honom. Det var Potter och Weasley som stod en bit bort i korridoren, båda för upprörda för att lägga märke till sin omgivning. Potter såg ut som sju svåra år hade drabbat honom. Hans kläder var smutsiga och trasiga och han hade skrapsår på knän och händer. Ett blåmärke täckte halva Potters panna och Draco kom att tänka på hur Hermione sett ut när Blaise blev avstängd. Potters hållning var slapp, som om han inte orkade stå på benen mycket länge till och till och med håret på hans huvud verkade sloka deprimerande.

Weasley däremot var raka motsatsen i jämförelse. Den rödhåriga stod rak och stel som en pinne och Draco kunde nästan inbilla sig att han kände frustrationen som strålade ut ifrån honom. Trotts att Potter vuxit en del kunde Weasley fortfarande luta sig över honom.

"Herregud Harry!" utbrast Weasley högt och slog ut med armarna. "Du kan inte förhindra alla dödsfall som sker hur mycket du än försöker. Vi är på gränsen till _krig_ för guds skull!"

"Jag vet det Ron!" fräste Potter tillbaka. "Jag var där, om du nu har glömt det. Han kom tillbaka och nu är det upp till mig att förgöra honom, _igen_!"

"Du kommer att förgöra dig själv om du fortsätter så här! Jag vet inte vad Ordern har för vanvett i skallen, men du kan inte fortsätta pressa dig själv på det här viset, du kommer att ta död på dig själv!"

"Ordern vet vad dom gör", sade Potter med en irriterad gest.

Weasley fnös. "Å verkligen? Dom placerar allt sitt hopp på överlevnad från detta krig på en femtonårings axlar och försöker forma dig till något slags perfekt vapen!"

Draco hade för det mesta ingen aning om vad dom pratade om förutom en del lösa bitar här och där. Han såg hur energin praktiskt taget rann av Potter och Weasley grep tag i honom för att han inte skulle falla ihop. Samtidigt fick Draco syn på ett klädbyte på golvet mellan honom och Gryffindor duon. Han kände hur spänningen och skadeglädjen grep tag i honom ännu mer än förut när han insåg vad det var. Potters osynlighets mantel!

"Har du berättat för Hermione än?"

Dracos blick flög tillbaka på duon när han hörde namnet på alla hans känslor.

Potter skakade på huvudet och såg ned i marken. "Nej, jag kan inte göra så emot henne…" mumlade han med en besegrad stämma.

"Hon kommer att bli ännu mera sårad om du fortsätter att hålla det hemligt för henne", sade Weasley.

"Jag vet. Jag försöker bara skydda henne".

Draco kände en annan känsla välla upp inom honom vid dom orden. Nyfikenhet. Han undrade vad det var för hemlighet som dom två höll ifrån den tredje i gruppen. Innan han hann ångra sig klev han snabbt fram och lyfte upp manteln från golvet med vänstra handen. Inte ens nu, när han stod så pass nära verkade dom ha upptäckt honom. Det var ett allt för gyllene tillfälle för att låta slippa mellan fingrarna.

"Ser man på…" sade han lågt, drog ut på orden och lade till sin vanliga, dräpande ton på rösten. Potter och Weasley studsade till och snodde runt emot honom. Båda såg chockade och förvånade ut innan dom verkade hämta sig. Weasley brann av på en femöring.

"Var fan kom du ifrån?" fräste han mot Draco.

Draco höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Jag har stått här hela tiden".

Weasley tog ett hotande steg emot honom. "Vad hörde du?"

"Tillräckligt", svarade Draco precis lika hotfullt. Han knyckte på nacken och såg från den ena till den andra. "Så Granger skulle bli sårad om hon kände till eran hemlighet?" Han ändrade inte tonläget eller positionen men han var ärligt nyfiken på svaret till frågan.

Weasley brann av igen och knöt nävarna hårt. "Håll dig borta från henne!" väste han genom ihop pressade käkar.

Draco hånlog bara som svar och såg sedan på Potter. "Hur är det, Potter?" frågade han vasst. "Brottats med grisarna igen?"

Potter såg ilsket på honom och verkade vara på väg att ge svar på tal när hans blick plötsligt hamnade på manteln som Draco höll i handen. Draco såg förundrat på förvandlingen i Potter. Från att knappt kunna stå till att vara redo att attackera på en sekund blankt. "Ge mig manteln, Malfoy!" väste han så lågt att det var svårt att uppfatta.

"Låt mig tänka… Nej, jag tror inte det," sade Draco sarkastiskt och höll upp manteln för att inspektera den. Weasley och Potter bevakade honom som om han var ett färskt byte. "Så, jag antar att det är den här som…" Längre hann han inte innan Potter hade dragit sin trollstav och riktat den mot Draco. Samma vassa forsande ord som han hört i Dumbledores kontor strömmade ut ur Potters mun och avbröt honom. Han såg hur Weasley kastade en osäker blick på Potter men verkade inte vilja hejda honom. Draco kände sig inte annorlunda när Potter slutade väsa åt honom och antog att vad än Potter gjort, så fungerade det inte. "Vad skulle det där föreställa?" frågade han ilsket. Han kände sig mindre självsäker när det svar han fick var ett lika hånfullt leende tillbaka.

"Precis vad det var. Nu… _Ge mig manteln_!"

Draco spärrade chockat upp ögonen när hans kropp började reagera utan hans medgivande. Han tog några steg framåt och höll fram manteln mot Potter utan att kunna hindra det. Potter flinade och tog emot den.

"Duktig Malfoy", sade Potter med en röst som man skulle använda om man berömde en hund.

Draco återfick kontrollen över sin kropp och snubblade baklänges för att få lite mellanrum mellan dom. "Vad fan vad det där!" utbrast han argt. "Vad gjorde du?"

"Bara en liten kontroll förhäxning", sade Potter och såg nästan skadeglad ut, om det nu var möjligt för den gyllene pojken-som-överlevde att känna sådant. "Ibland lönar det sig att vara ormviskare".

Draco kunde inte påstå något annat. Hur skulle någon kunna försvara sig eller lyfta en förhäxning om man inte ens kunde förstå själva språket? Bara en ormviskare skulle kunna konkurrera på samma nivå. Draco såg misstänksamt på Potter. "Så det var det du hade tänkt göra med Blaise inne på Dumbledores kontor?"

Potters ansiktsutryck förändrades igen och han fick en kall mask över ansiktet. "Nej, det hade varit för snällt. Jag var på väg att kasta en förhäxning på honom som skulle få Cruciatus förbannelsen att likna ett myggbett".

"Verkligen?" frågade Draco sarkastiskt. "Och Dumbledore bara satt där och lät sin gyllene pojke klara sig undan med det som annars skulle sätta trollkarlar i azkaban." Innan någon av dom hann svara på det ändrade Draco riktning. "Det förvånar mig att ni är beredd att skydda Granger från Slytherins och hemligheter men inte från någon som verkligen är ute efter att göra henne illa." Han såg till sin tillfredsställelse att Potter och Weasley direkt fokuserade tillbaka på vad han sade.

"Hotar du henne?" frågade Potter med så mycket våld på rösten att Draco nästan tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Nej, Potter. Du tittar åt fel håll. Granger kommer att möta honom vid sjön i morgon vid lunchen", svarade Draco och log triumferande inombords.

"Wherek?" frågade Weasley strävt.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad han heter!" fräste Draco med lite väl mycket pådrag i rösten. För att släta över det fortsatte han med samma stämma. "Jag skulle passa henne noga om jag var er, det enda Ravenclaw prefekten är ute efter är att ta henne oskuld. Precis som så många andra i detta slott".

Draco insåg att han inte skulle kunna stanna där längre utan att kanske försäga sig och avslöja att Hermione på något sett kommit under hans skin. Så han vände på klacken och stegade bort ifrån de två Gryffindor killarna. Hans höger hand pulserade av smärta och han kunde känna hur blodet droppade ifrån hans fingrar och ned på golvet, lämnade ett spår för den som letade att hitta.

* * *

**AN:** Tack för kommentarerna! Det satte verkligen fart på mitt skrivande fast jag hade hamnat i en trög skrivkramp. Detta kapitel har inte så mycket "handling" men det har en del viktiga detaljer som återkommer i senare kapitel. Och ni behöver inte oroa er, jag kommer inte att ge upp den här berättelsen. Jag har så stora planer på den: ) 

Till Tacroy Hermione "har" ju inte Draco. Ingen av dom räknar varandra som pålitliga eller trovärdiga och därför känner sig Hermione inte bunden till honom heller. Resten av Gryffindor killarna är nog stämplade som antingen vänner eller bröder och har inget pojkväns material.


	11. Vatten över huvudet

**Kapitel 11. Vatten över huvudet.**

Hermione vaknade nästa morgon före dom två andra flickorna. Det var ändå så hon föredrog det. Då skulle hon hinna före de två andra, mycket långsammare flickorna till duschen. Vissa mornar höll hos på att vrida nacken av nån av dom eftersom dom tog en oändlig tid på sig att bli färdiga. Hon gäspade stort och drog snodden ur ändan på flätan som hon alltid sov med eftersom håret annars skulle se ut som ett afrokrull på morgonen. Hon älskade sitt hår, nu när det var så långt att det automatiskt inte blev rufsigt. Hon hade dessutom alltid velat ha så här långt hår och om sanningen skulle fram så hade hon fuskat med häxpiller för att få håret att växa snabbare.

Med en suck av lättnad klev hon några minuter senare in under det varma vattnet och gick i gengäld gåshud över hela kroppen. Hon älskade värme i alla dess former. Speciellt solen såklart, under sommaren på stranden i något exotiskt land. Så hon skruvade upp värmen på vattnet och bara njöt. Parvati klagade alltid på henne om att det inte var bra för håret att tvättas under varmvatten men hon hade aldrig brytt sig om det rådet. Försiktigt började hon massera in schampo i håret och snart fylldes hela badrummet av doften av rosor.

En dov duns fick henne att öppna ögonen av ren reflex och som följd på det fick hon såklart schampo i ögonen. Av en annan reflex så knep hon ihop ögonen hårt vilket inte gjorde saken bättre och det sved irriterande. Försiktigt tvättade hon bort schampot ut ögonen och blinkade snabbt. Synen var suddig och vattning men hon kunde ändå se att en av Lavendels oändliga hårsprejer låg på golvet. Den hade väll ramlat ned.

Samtidigt fick hon syn på något avvikande på hennes högra arm. Det var svårt att vrida armen och huvudet så mycket så att hon kunde se runt överarmen och fick vända sig mot spegeln som satt på väggen för att kunna se bättre. Spegeln hade en anti- imma förtrollning över sig så att den inte skulle imma igen och hon kunde se sig själv utan problem.

Hermione svor högt när hon såg vad det var hon hade på armen. Ett blåmärke, perfekt format efter Malfoys hand runt hela hennes överarm som en ful tatuering. Hon strök med fingrarna och tryckte löst på olika ställen men kunde inte känna smärta. _Det var ju just typiskt!_ Tänkte hon frustrerat. Hon hade alltid haft lätt för att få blåmärken och det krävdes bara att någon skulle nypa henne för att det skulle börja blidas ett. _Typiskt!_

_

* * *

_

"Nå, Mr Malfoy, kan jag hjälpa er med nått?"

Draco mumlade ett ja och höll fram sin nu mycket uppsvullna hand. "Jag har gjort illa handen".

Madam Pomfrey såg ned på hans hand med höjda ögonbryn. "Det kan man minst säga", konstaterade hon. "Sätt dig på britsen så ska jag se vad jag kan göra".

Draco gjorde som hon sade åt honom att göra och satte sig ned. Så här i morgon ljuset verkade det inte längre som en lika bra ide att slå sönder speglar med blotta händerna. Det gjorde mer ont nu än någonsin och han hade förlorat känseln i alla fingrar.

Madam Pomfrey kom tillbaka med en plastmugg i ena handen och trollspöet i den andra. Hon sträckte muggen emot honom. "Drick det här först. Du ser ut att ha ganska ont", sade hon med sin vanliga, rakt på sak ton på rösten. Sedan svingade hon trollstaven över hans hand och arm och började muttra igen. Det gick några minuter innan hon tog till orda igen. "Du har flera brutna ben i handen och har flera krossade i handleden, Mr Malfoy. Jag kan också se bitar av glas under sårskorporna som jag måste ta bort innan jag försöker läka något. Som tur är så är inga nerver skadade och din hand kommer att kunna fungera som vanligt om några dagar". Draco muttrade bara svar till det också. Han kände sig inte alls sällskaplig just nu, efter att knappt sovit alls och spenderat flera timmar med att försöka ignorera den växande smärtan. Men han kunde inte inbilla sig själv att han inte förtjänade den.

"Aj!" utbrast han högt och drog snabbt undan handen från Madam Pomfrey som just gjort något med trollstaven så att glasbitarna från spegeln började pressas ut ur såren. Till följd så började dom nästan läkta såren att blöda fritt igen.

Madam Pomfrey sa inget men gav honom en blick som tydligt sade "Sluta gnälla och bit ihop!" Hon sträckte sig efter hans hand igen och han gav henne den motvilligt. Trotts att trolldrycken som hon gett honom hade börjat ta verkan gjorde det fortfarande väldigt ont. "Räta ut fingrarna", beordrade hon.

"Jag kan inte", fräste Draco irriterat och blängde på henne. Hon blängde bara tillbaka.

"Du har väll inte gjort dig av med den andra handen också, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco fnös ilsket men började försiktigt försöka räta ut dom krokiga fingrarna med hjälp av sin andra hand. Trotts att han inte kunde känna själva beröringen skrek nerverna smärta vid minsta lilla rörelse. Han tog detta som en bekräftelse på att hans nerver inte var skadade.

Pomfrey svingade trollstaven över hans hand, uttalade några ord och han kunde känna hur skelettet började hela sig själv, precis lika väl som han kunde känna hur dom bröts tidigare. Pomfrey uttalade några fler förtrollningar som gjorde att såren läktes och blev omplåstrade. Sedan lindande hon om hela hans hand och handled med ett stadigt bandage som gjorde att han inte kunde böja på handleden.

"Så, du bör inte använda handen på några dagar. Kom tillbaka hit om smärtan överstiger vad du kan bära. Jag ska skriva ett intyg som du kan ge till dina professorer", sade Madam Pomfrey.

"Okej, tack," sade Draco strävt och reste sig igen. Han tog emot lappen från Pomfrey och lämnade sjukhusflygeln. Det var snart dags för första lektionen i alla fall så det var väll lika bra att direkt ta sig ned till fängelsehålorna för trolldryckskonst.

Han kunde inte hjälpa att han bävade lite. Han undrade vad Hermione skulle göra när hon såg honom. Han undrade om hon sagt något till sina livvakter. Dom två hade inte verkat veta något i natt men hon kanske inte hade träffat dom innan dess?

Draco var först in i klassrummet eftersom det fortfarande var tidigt. Han såg sig om och hans blick fastnade automatiskt på den stol som Hermione sist satt på. Han hajade till lite när han kom ihåg deras vågspel, något som han förträngt ett tag. Han undrade om hon fortfarande kom ihåg det och om hon tänkte utföra det. Han hoppades att hon skulle det. Då skulle det i alla fall finnas en chans igen att hon skulle tala med honom om att få sina pengar.

Allt eftersom började eleverna droppa in och ta sina plaster. Ingen lade särskilt mycket märke till honom utom just Pansy som satte sig bredvid honom med ett, vad hon kanske skulle tycka va, ett lockande leende. Draco struntade i henne som vanligt. Han kunde inte förstå hur den flickan kunde låta sig bli så ignorerad och stå ut med det. Att hon inte sa åt honom att dra åt skogen och hitta någon annan att hänga efter. Varför lämnade hon honom inte ifred när det var så uppenbart att han inte uppskattade hennes närvaro?

När professor Snape klev in i rummet med sin vanliga aura av irritation var Draco nog den enda som inte blev avskräckt. Han hade tidigt lärt sig hur man hanterade sådana som Snape eftersom dom ofta höll till runt hans så kallade far. Utan att tveka gick han fram till katedern där Snape stod och höll fram lappen som Madam Pomfrey gett honom utan ett ord. Snape såg kallt på honom, läste lappen och gav sedan tillbaka den till Draco. Han nickade som ett svar och vände sig om för att sätta sig ned igen när dörren öppnades och nästan alla Gryffindor elever tumlade in med håret åt alla håll och röda i ansiktet av ansträngning.

"Förlåt professor Snape", flämtade Brown häftigt.

"Förlåt så mycket för att vi är sena", sade Hermione samtidigt som såg lika ansträngd ut som dom andra.

Snape såg ännu mera irriterad ut. "Tio poängs avdrag för var och en av er", röt han och gjorde en gest att dom skulle sätta sig ned innan han sedan verkade ändra sig och vände sig emot dom igen. "Granger, Malfoy, ni sitter längst fram".

Draco kände sig inte ett dugg förvånad över arrangemanget. Han visste att han var en av Snapes favoritelever och Snape hade läst lappen att Draco inte kunde använda handen så det föll självklart att han skulle bli placerad med klassens nästbästa elev för att dölja de fel han ställde till med. Det var helt enkelt på det viset Snape tänkte. Hermione däremot såg totalt lamslagen ut.

Draco satte sig på vid bänken Snape pekat ut för dom och vände sedan på huvudet för att se hennes reaktion. Han kunde inte säga att han var nöjd med den. Hermione såg tillbaka på honom som om han hade spetälska eller något liknande och rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Han önskade för hundrade gången att dom var tillbaka på ruta ett igen och att ingen hade hänt emellan dom.

"Ms Granger, sitt ned!" röt Snape så högt att Hermione hoppade till och såg förskräckt på professorn innan hon motvilligt slog sig ned bredvid Draco. "Weasley, du jobbar med Parkinson".

_Det_ var en sak som Draco inte listat ut angående Snape. Varför han var så ivrig med att placera dom kompetenta eleverna med varandra och pundhuvena med varandra när det var som gjort för en katastrof. Varför han blandade Slytherins och Gryffindors när dom gick ihop lika bra som olja och vatten. Minsta lilla gnista och allt skulle explodera.

Hermione började göra i ordning på bordet framför dom med yviga rörelser och det krävdes inget snille för att se att hon var upprörd. Den långa flätan studsade lätt mot hennes rygg för varje häftlig vändning hon gjorde och dom slingor som sluppit undan flätan krullade ihop sig runt hennes ansikte. Hon höll blicken stadigt på uppgiften framför sig och hon verkade bestämt sig för att försöka ignorera honom, vilket hon inte lyckades så bra med. För varje gång Draco rörde lite på sig stelnade hon till i ryggen och drog axlarna emot sig, bara någon centimeter men Draco lade märke till det i alla fall.

"Jag skulle uppskatta lite hjälp, om du inte har något emot det!" väste hon ilsket ur mungipan till honom. Blicken höll hon fortfarande i bordet.

"Jag kan inte", svarade Draco lågt. "Jag har gjort illa handen".

Hermione fnös. "Säkert", sade hon sarkastiskt.

"Säkert", svarade Draco och lade upp sin högerhand på bänken. Han såg hur Hermione sneglade i sidled på den. Fast hela hans hand och handled var bandagerad så stack fortfarande fingrarna ut och vittnade om hur svullen och blåslagen den faktiskt var.

"Vad har du gjort?" frågade hon med stel röst.

Draco suckade. "En spegel och en vägg råkade komma i min väg", svarade han motvilligt och kände sig genast dum igen. Vem fan slogs med speglar och väggar? Men till skillnad från hur han trott att Hermione skulle reagera så vände hon faktiskt på huvudet och såg på honom med ett litet leende över läpparna.

"Var någon snabbare än du den här gången, Malfoy?" frågade hon retsamt. Draco förstod först inte vad hon menade innan hon fortsatte. "Det måste kännas surt att missa två gånger".

Draco fnös och såg ilsket på henne. "Jag missar aldrig". Draco ångrade sig i samma stund han sagt det för Hermione såg direkt ilsken ut igen.

"Såklart inte", muttrade hon lågt och vände sig tillbaka mot bordet.

Draco skakade på huvudet, mest åt sig själv och suckade frustrerat. Han visste inte om det hela skulle bli värre om han försökte be om ursäkt för igår eller om det bara skulle göra henne ännu mera irriterad på honom. Han beslöt sig för att det inte värt att prova just för tillfället och höll sig tyst. Hermione fortsatte att förbereda ingredienserna till trolldrycken med en exakthet som gjorde Draco imponerad. Hon verkade nästan kunna drycken i huvudet och sneglade bara då och då på den uppslagna läroboken. Flera gånger strök hon undan hårslingor från ansiktet och lade dom tillrätta bakom örat igen, något som Draco följde med blicken och fick den där kliande känslan i fingrarna varje gång hon gjorde det. När hon sträckte sig efter kniven som låg framför Draco utan att ta blicken ifrån trolldrycken, grep Draco tag i den och lade den i hennes hand utan att tänka sig för. Hermione ryckte instinktivt till sig handen och råkade skära sig på bladet som låg emot hennes handflata.

"AJ!"

Både Hermione och Draco studsade förskräckt upp från sina stolar vid hennes utrop, men åt varsitt håll. Hermione höll sin skadade hand i sin friska och höll den emot kroppen samtidigt som hon stirrade på Draco och på kniven som han höll i sin hand. Draco var minst lika chockad som hon. Han stirrade på hennes handled där man kunde se tecken på hur djupt det tagit eftersom det rann en liten tår med blod.

"Helvete..." svor han lågt, längre hann han inte innan en hårt näve träffade hans kindben med en kraft som skickade in honom i ingrediens skåpet.

"RON!"

"WEASLEY!"

Flera röster skrek på samma gång olika namn på samma person. Draco såg upp och såg hur Weasley blev snabbt dagen baklänges av Finnegan och Thomas. Potter satt kvar på sin stol och verkade inte alls vilja stoppa den rödhåriga. Patil och Brown hade störtat fram till Hermione och såg med medlidande på henne som om hon fått en krigsskada. Snape kom stormande emot dom med ursinne skrivet över hela ansiktet.

"Weasley, förklara dig!" röt han emot den rödhåriga medans han gjorde en gest emot dom andra två pojkarna. "Släpp honom".

Draco tyckte inte alls att det var en bra ide för Weasley såg fortfarande ut att vilja döda honom. Thomas och Finnegan släppte den tredje och klev tillbaka, som för att slippa undan professorns bestraffningar. Weasley gjorde en våldsam gest emot Draco.

"Såg du honom inte!" utbrast Weasley häftigt. "Han skar henne med en kniv! Jag visste det! Detta är andra gången han skadat henne!"

"Weasley, strafftjänst resten av veckan klockan åtta för att ha slagit en annan elev", sade Snape med en kall, beräknande blick i ögonen. "Och om jag hör ett enda ord från dig under resten av lektionen tar jag 50 poäng ifrån Gryffindor. _Sitt ned_!"

Draco förväntade sig ett utbrott ifrån Weasley över behandlingen ifrån professorn och blev förvånad när han inte fick ett. Istället vände Weasley ryggen åt Snape och gick tillbaka till sin plats bredvid Pansy. Draco såg hur han vände på huvudet och såg emot Potter som verkade möta hand blick. Dom såg på varandra med ögonkast som verkade tala för sig själva.

"Ni två, sätt er ned igen", fräste Snape åt de två flickorna bredvid Hermione som muttrande gjorde som han sa åt dom. Hermione, däremot stod kvar. Hon såg osäker ut, som om hon inte visste var hon skulle ta vägen. Blickarna från nästan alla i rummet verkade göra henne besvärad. Snape däremot, verkade veta precis vad han gjorde. Han tog fram en flaska från ingrediensskåpet som Draco åkt in i och hällde lite av innehållet på en trasa som han sedan gav till Hermione. "Håll detta mot såret tills det läkt". Han vände sig emot Draco och såg på honom med en bitande blick, något som han sällan använde mot sina favoritelever. "Jag hoppas att det inte fanns några spår av någon ingrediens på den kniven?"

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Nej, sir, den var ren".

"Bra, fortsätt arbeta. Granger, du arbetar ensam. Malfoy, kom med mig".

Draco såg förvånat på Snape innan han reagerade och följde professorn till kontoret. Dörren slog igen med en oroväckande smäll bakom honom. Snape snurrade runt och blängde på honom. "Jag hoppas att du har en bra förklaring till vad som hände", sade Snape kallt.

"Jag skulle bara ge henne kniven", svarade Draco frustrerat och såg in i väggen. "Jag försökte inte göra henne illa".

"Varför inte?"

Draco vände blicken häftigt mot professorn igen och såg oförstående på honom. "Ursäkta?"

"Varför försökte du inte göra Granger illa, Draco?" upprepade Snape med ett sånt där kallt lugn som fick en att direkt ana onåd.

Draco kände sig mållös. "Jag... jag... vet inte vad ni menar, sir", stammade han dumt.

"Spela inte dum, Draco", fräste Snape ilsket. "Jag har haft ögonen på dig sedan incidenten med Mr Zabini och Granger och du verkar ha utvecklat ett oväntat intresse för den flickan".

Draco kände hur hjärtat hoppade till av ren nervositet. Att ljuga för Snape hade aldrig varit en bra ide men han kände sig inte alls sugen på att berätta sanningen. "Jag har alltid haft ett intresse av Granger", svarade han istället och ryckte ointresserat på axlarna.

"Jag sa åt dig att inte spela dum!" röt Snape och tog faktiskt ett hotfullt steg emot sin elev.

Draco såg trotsigt upp på honom. "Så sluta tala i gåtor, professor!"

Dom båda stod och såg på varandra några sekunder innan Snape klev tillbaka ett steg. Draco kände sig lättad över att inte ha honom så nära inpå sig. Det kändes ofta som om Snape visste när man ljög för honom.

"Jag råder sig att hålla dig borta ifrån Granger, Draco", sade Snape till slut. Draco såg förvånat på honom. Vad var det med alla? Varför sa alla åt honom att hålla sig borta ifrån henne? "Du spelar ett farligt spel och det är idiotiskt att ge sig in i det med förbundna ögon. Jag vet att du känner till Potters små tricks han kan göra, han demonstrerade dom tydligen för dig i natt".

"Så när allt kommer omkring så handlar det om Potter?" frågade Draco ilsket. _Förbaskade ärrhuvud!_

"Det handlar om att hålla huvudet nere, Malfoy!" snäste Snape. "Du vet att rektorn värdera Potter högt. Han kan komma undan med näst intill allt. Det kan inte du! Ett felsteg, Draco, och du är ute ur skolan. Jag råder dig på nytt att _hålla dig borta_ _från Granger_!"

* * *

Hermione satt längst ut på bryggan som låg vid sjön med benen dinglande över kanten. Vattnet stod så lågt att det bara näst intill nuddade vid hennes skor. Hon höll sin ena hand i den andra och följde det tunna vita ärret som nu fanns rakt över hennes handflata med ett finger. Det gjorde inte ens ont längre och så småningom skulle även ärret försvinna. Snapes dryck gjorde tydligen susen.

Med en tung suck såg hon ut över vattnet som låg blankt som en spegel över sjön och reflekterade hennes ointresse. I nacken kunde hon känna hur de andra såg på henne. Hur Harry och Ron fått reda på att hon skulle möta Robin nu hade hon ingen aning om och det hade tagit en del övertalning från hennes sida för att få dom att stanna på stranden. Vad förväntade dom sig egentligen? Att hon skulle ta med dom på en... ja, vad skulle man kalla det?

Ännu en gång drog hon med fingret över ärret och såg hur den vita linjen försvann för ett ögonblick innan det dök upp igen, lika tydligt som innan. Malfoy... Bara namnet gjorde henne förvirrad nu för tiden. Hon kunde inte förstå vart den Malfoy... nej, Draco hon hade mött i början av terminen tagit vägen. Varför var han så kall? Så medveten och beräknande? Och varför var han hela tiden ute efter att göra henne illa? Vare sig han gav sig på henne fysiskt eller psykiskt så verkade han alltid träffa helt rätt.

Efter det där i klassrummet hade Hermione ärligt börjat undra om han halt enkelt var ute efter att skada henne. Det där i början kanske bara var en fasad för att lättare komma åt henne?

"Hej", kom en munter röst bakom henne och hon vände sig om.

"Hej", svarade hon med vad som måste uppfattas som en muttrande ton på rösten och såg tillbaka ut mot sjön.

Robin satte sig bredvid henne på kanten av bryggan men var tvungen att hålla upp fötterna ovan vattnet eftersom han hade längre ben än Hermione. "Allt väl?" frågade han och såg på henne med en min som avslöjade att han lagt märke till hennes nedstämda humör.

Hermione såg på honom i ögonvrån. "Vet du, man ska inte fråga sådant om man inte vill höra hela svaret", sade hon stelt. Till hennes irritation flinade Robin.

"Det har du rätt i", sade han. "Pröva mig och häpna".

"Okej, allt är inte väl!" svarade Hermione frustrerat och slog ut med ena armen. "Varför är ni killar så förbaskat svåra att begripa sig på?" Hon vände sig häftigt emot Robin och pekade hotfullt på honom. "Skratta inte!"

Robin log ansträngt för att förhindra att börja skratta och harklade sig sedan. "Många skulle nog tycka tvärtom. Det är kvinnor som är universums stora mysterium".

"Ha-ha", sade Hermione sarkastiskt.

Robin höll upp händerna framför sig. "Förlåt, jag ska inte retas". Han ändrade position så att han satt mera vänt emot Hermione och fick ett mera allvarligt utryck i ansiktet. "Jag hörde vad Malfoy gjorde under lektionen tidigare idag. Är det därför du börjat ifrågasätta killars förstånd?"

Hermione kastade en ilsken blick på honom och han muttrade ett ansträngt förlåt igen. "Malfoy verkar ha placerat mig högst upp på sin lista över folk att trakassera den här terminen", sade hon strävt.

"Han vill bara ha din uppmärksamhet", svarade Robin. "Ska jag klå upp honom åt dig?"

Hermione fnös. "Som om det inte räcker med att dom i Gryffindor är överbeskyddande. Jag behöver inte en från Ravenclaw också, tack så mycket".

"Är dom verkligen så illa?" frågade Robin och log medlidande.

"Dom är totalt omöjligt ibland!" utbrast Hermione och slog ut med armarna. "Om du bara visste hur svårt det var att få Harry och Ron att inte dränka dig för det här".

Robin höjde på ögonbrynen. "Så illa är det väll inte?" frågade han lite tveksamt.

Hermione såg på honom och flinade. "Vänd dig om och se efter själv".

Robin vände på huvudet och såg tillbaka mot stranden där Hermione visste att Harry och Ron höll noga uppsikt över henne. Hon såg hur Robin fick ett förvånat utryck i ansiktet innan han såg beslutsamt tillbaka på henne. "Dom kan inte skrämma bort mig så lätt".

Nu var det Hermiones tur att höja på ögonbrynen. Hon studerade Robin en stund innan hon svarade. "Du är modig du".

Robins ego verkade svälla för han sträckte på ryggen och log strålande emot henne. "Den som låter sig avskräckas ifrån att träffa dig måste ha en skruv lös".

"Kom ihåg vilka du har att göra med innan du dömer", sade Hermione varnande. "Ron är inte direkt känd för sitt milda humör".

Robin skrattade igen. "Försöker du också skrämma bort mig?" frågade han med en retsam glimt i ögonen.

Hermione log bara men tänkte att han nog ändå hade en poäng där. Istället drog hon handen över huvudet för att få bort dom irriterande hårslingorna som envist föll fram i ansiktet hela tiden. "Så... Varför ville du träffa mig idag?" frågade hon tillslut. "Jag trodde vi skulle ses i Hogsmead".

"Jag vill bara få en chans att träffa dig innan", svarade Robin. "Du är alltid omringad av andra så det var svårt att få en chans att fråga dig".

"Fråga mig vaddå?"

"Om jag får göra det här". Robin stöttade händerna emot bryggan och lutade sig fram emot henne. Hermione stelnade till och spärrade upp ögonen men kunde inte dra sig undan. Sekunden innan Robins läppar skulle ha rört vid hennes försvann han plötsligt ifrån hennes synfält. Med ett överraskat utrop och fäktande armar föll han handlöst rakt ned i sjön och stänkte upp vatten på Hermione som chockat slängde upp armarna framför sig för att undvika det mesta av vattnet. Sekunden därefter dök han upp igen, spottade vatten och såg ursinnigt upp på bryggan. "Malfoy!"

Hermione förundrades över hur annorlunda Robin såg ut när han var arg innan det gick upp för henne vem som stod bakom henne.

"Du verkar ha tagit dig vatten över huvudet, Wherek", sade Malfoy elakt.

"Fan ta dig, Malfoy!" röt Robin och började simma tillbaka emot stranden.

"Letar du efter trubbel, Granger?" frågade Malfoy med en irriterad röst någonstans ovan henne. Hermione kände hur det var droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över. Hon reste sig häftig tupp och snodde runt mot den blonda. Han såg kallt på henne. "Jag trodde du skulle ta det på allvar om någon varnade dig för en annan".

"Varför skulle jag någonsin lyssna på dig, Malfoy?" röt Hermione högt. Mer på impuls än nånting annat satte hon händerna mot hans bröst och knuffade honom häftigt baklänges. "Du gör mig vansinnig! Varför kan du inte lämna mig ifred?" skrek hon utan att kunna hindra sig själv. Malfoy snubblade några steg baklänges innan av hennes oanade kraft innan han återfick balansen.

"Du gör det inte så lätt för mig heller", sade Malfoy med en ful min mot henne.

Hermione stirrade på honom medans hennes hjärta rusade vilt i bröstet av ilska. Över Malfoys axel kunde hon se hur Harry och Ron kom med snabba steg emot dom och bakom dom höll Robin på att ta sig upp på bryggan igen, drypande blöt.

"Jag har inte gjort dig något!" försvarade hon sig häftigt och slog ut med armarna. Malfoy fnös häftigt och öppnade munnen för att svara men fick aldrig chansen för nu hade Harry och Ron hunnit fram till dom.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy knöt nävarna hårt och snurrade runt emot dom. "Helvete Potter, håll dig undan! Du har inte med detta att göra!" fräste han häftigt.

Harry såg argt tillbaka på honom och fnös. "Jag tror inte det, Malfoy". Han såg på Hermione över Malfoys axel och gjorde en slags gest med huvudet. "Kom hit".

Malfoy befann sig genast nära Harrys ansikte och dom stirrade stridslystet på varandra. "Vad, Potter? Rädd för att jag ska skada henne?"

Hermione insåg att det hela var på väg att utvecklas ut totalt fel håll. Hon svalde sin egen ilska och gick runt Malfoy. Ron grep ett lätt tag runt hennes överarm som för att dra henne därifrån men Hermione skakade loss honom och grep i sin tur tag i Harry. "Lägg av, ni två. Det är ingen ide, Harry", sade hon vädjande och drog försiktigt i hans klädnad för att fånga hans uppmärksamhet. Harry vände huvudet mot henne och nickade kort innan han vände sig ännu mera om och såg mot stranden. Hermione följde hans blick och såg att Robin kommit tillbaka upp på bryggan. Han kom gående emot dom med hårt knutna nävar, blottade tänder och ett ursinnigt utryck i ansiktet. Hermione suckade frustrerat och gick honom till mötes.

"Jag ska slå i gäl honom!" väste Robin rasande när han passerade henne. Hon grep tag i hans tröja för att stoppa honom.

"Robin, snälla, gör inget dumt nu", bönade hon. "Snälla, låt det bara vara".

Robin såg ilsket på henne. "Han ska inte kunna köra över mig och komma undan med det!" fräste han och ruskade av sig hennes grep om hans ärm.

Hermione slog ut med armarna i både frustration och desperation. "Herregud!" muttrade hon och såg hur Robin stormade fram emot Malfoy men blev stoppad av Ron som såg ut som om han försökte stoppa det oundvikliga bråket. Robin satte händerna i bröstet på Ron, precis som Hermione gjort med Malfoy och knuffade den rödhåriga hårt ifrån sig.

"Lägg dig inte i, Weasley!" röt Robin och vände sig emot Malfoy igen. Innan någon annan hann säga något måttade Robin ett knytnävsslag emot huvudet på Malfoy men Harry som fortfarande stod ivägen var den som fick ta emot slaget.

Hermione såg förskräckt hur Harry böjde sig framåt med ena handen över kindbenet som Robin träffat och med ett utryck som inte kunde tolkas som annat än smärta. Hon sprang emot dom. "För guds skull, Robin! Vad gör du?" skrek hon åt honom och nådde fram till honom på bara några steg. Hon grep tag i hand arm som på nytt hade höjts för att måtta ett nytt slag emot Malfoy.

"Helvete Wherek! Lunga ned dig!" röt Ron argt och grep tag i Robins andra arm. Robin svor bara åt honom som svar och gjorde en häftig krängning med kroppen för att skaka loss dom. Hermione tappade balansen av hans plötsliga rörelse och fann sig plötsligt precis vid kanten av bryggan. Hon skrek när hon kände hur hon började falla baklänges, vevade armarna efter nånting att ta tag i men fann inget. Hon föll handlöst baklänges ned i sjön och trotts att det bara var september kändes vattnet isandes kallt emot den solvarma huden. Hon trampade vatten för några sekunder, kippade efter luft efter att kall chocken pressat ut allt ut hennes lungor och hade svårt att fästa blicken när vattnet hela tiden rann ned i ögonen.

"Hermione!" Hon såg upp på bryggan där de fyra killarna nu stod stilla och såg ned på henne med lika chockade utryck i ansiktena. Ron hade satt sig på knä på bryggan och sträckte ut handen mot henne. "Jag kan dra upp dig", sade han oroligt men Hermione skakade på huvudet och började simma emot stranden. Kläderna gjorde det trögt och kylan gjorde henne stel så det tog längre tid än väntat att simma den korta biten tillbaka. Samtidigt som hon kunde känna botten under fötterna hörde hon någon annan än pojkarna ropa hennes namn.

"Hermione!" Hon såg upp och hajade till. På stranden stod Katie, Alicia och Angelina och såg oroligt tillbaka på henne. Bakom dom tre stod flera andra tjejer från sjunde året men inte från Gryffindor så Hermione visste inte vad dom hette.

Mödosamt vadade hon upp på stranden med kläder som det rann vatten ifrån. Katie tog av sig sin mantel och lade den om Hermiones axlar. Hon svepte manteln tacksamt omkring sig och försökte få sin skakande kropp under kontroll. Över axeln på Alicia som nu stod bredvid henne kunde hon se hur Harry, Ron och Robin inte fick komma förbi tjejerna för att komma fram till henne. Dom blev hela tiden avvisade samtidigt som allt fler flickor började omringa Hermione, några totalt okända som visade henne mer medlidande än hon någonsin fått förut. En rödhårig dök plötsligt upp framför henne.

"Herregud, vad har hänt?" frågade Ginny gällt och såg på henne som om hon liknade en dränkt katt… vilket hon förmodligen gjorde också.

"Potter, Wesley, Malfoy och Wherek började bråka ute på bryggan och Wherek knuffade henne i vattnet", sade Alicia ilsket.

"Wherek?" Hermione såg sig om och såg Parvati stirra på henne med något i ögonen som trodde på att hon blivit förråd. "Robin Wherek? Jag visste inte att du träffar honom", sade hon lågt.

"Parvati, snälla. Kan vi ta det här sen? Hermione måste in i värmen innan hon får lunginflammation eller nått", sade Alicia och började mota Hermione emot slottet. Hela skaran följde efter dom.

* * *

Draco kände en slaggs tillfredsställd skadeglädje när han såg hur Potter, Wherek och Weasley försökte komma fram till Hermione men blev bryskt tillbaka visade av ilskna tjejer.

"Undan, Potter!"

"Har du inte gjort tillräckligt, Wherek?"

Han såg hur massan av unga kvinnor vandra upp mot slottet med Hermione i mitten. Han hade lyckats med sitt uppdrag att förstöra Hermiones träff med den där Ravenclaw killen men när han kom ihåg henne ursinniga uppsyn och orden hon skrikit åt honom, kunde han inte låta bli att undra om priset för den segern varit alldeles för högt…

* * *

AN: Slutet ur Hermiones synpunkt blev väldigt hastigt och jag gillar det inte men jag var så less på detta kapitel att jag inte orkade fortsätta eller ändra något. Lovar på bättring i nästa, (och en mera vänskaplig relation mellan Hermione och Draco) :P 

**TACK FÖR ALLA REVIEWS! **Blir jätteglad för alla jag får:D


	12. Förlåt mig

**Kapitel 12. Förlåt mig.**

Hermione halvlåg helt stilla på soffan med benen uppdragna mot kroppen och armarna på soffarmarna under huvudet. Hon stirrade utan att blinka på elden i brasan och fascinerades över lågornas små danser runt träbitarna. Bredvid henne på den delen av soffan som hon själv inte tog upp satt Lavender och läste en bok som hon vilade mot benen. Parvati satt på en av fåtöljerna och sysselsatte sig med samma sak som Hermione, lönlöst stirrande in i elden. På den andra soffan satt Alicia, Katie och Angelina tillsammans och jobbade med skolarbeten. En fridfull tystnad rådde över uppehållsrummet den kvällen. Tjejerna hade praktiskt taget slängt ut killarna för att få soffgruppen runt brasan för sig själva.

Hermione kastade ett ögonkast på de tre äldre tjejerna vid bordet men ångrade sig genast eftersom ögonen sved den plötsliga omställningen så hon såg tillbaka på elden i stället. Hon hade en konstig underlig känsla i kroppen som hon inte riktigt kunde identifiera. Tjejerna hade varit helt fantastiska efter incidenten vid sjön och tagit han dom henne som om hon vore en porslinsdocka. Dom såg till att hon fick vara ifred i badrummet för att få upp värmen i kroppen igen och bli ren från sjövattnet och hade sedan vägrat låta någon av killarna komma i deras närhet.

Det kändes lite ovant för Hermione att vara så omringad av tjejer, hennes närmaste kompisar var trotts allt killar. Men efter detta skulle hon aldrig sluta uppskatta sitt eget köns närvaro. Visst kunde tjejer vara skvallriga och ytliga och fnittriga men dom var också skarpsinta och förstod precis vad hon kände utan att hon behövde beskriva själva känslan. Dom visste bara helt enkelt. Något som killar inte hade en aning om.

Hermione visste att hon behövde en paus ifrån allt som hade med killar att göra. Det hela höll på att spåra ur totalt och hon ville inte vara med om det längre. Alicia berättade efter att hon kommit ut från badrummet att Robin fått strafftjänst med Snape en vecka för att ha slagit Harry och knuffat henne i sjön. Hon visste inte vem det var som sagt något till lärarna men det hade varit en hel del elever vid sjön så det kunde ha varit vem som helst.

"Hermione?" Hon såg upp och såg att Parvati såg tillbaka på henne med en tveksam blick i ögonen. "Du är väll inte tillsammans med Robin, eller hur?"

"Nej", svarade hon kort och såg tillbaka in i elden.

"Varför var du med honom idag då? Jag trodde inte ens att du visste vem han var". Det fanns något anklagande i Parvatis röst som fick Hermione att rikta mera uppmärksamhet emot den svarthåriga.

"Det gjorde jag inte heller förrän han presenterade sig och bjöd ut mig".

"Va? Säg inte att du sa ja!" utbrast Parvati häftigt.

"Det var bara ett tillfälligt hjärnsläpp, Parvati", försäkrade Hermione irriterat. "Jag visste inte vilket humör han hade eller att han var ute efter _dom högsta hönsen_!"

Alicia skrattade och skakade på huvudet. "Robin brukar vara rätt så jämn i humöret. Det var nog Malfoys lilla stunt som fick honom att tappa behärskningen. Men du har rätt om att han är ute efter dom högsta hönsen som du kallar dom Hermione".

"Det är Lavender som kallar dom det", sade Hermione ointresserat.

"Du tänker väll inte se honom igen?" frågade Parvati snabbt.

Hermione försökte skaka på huvudet men kunde inte eftersom hon låg ned. "Jag vet inte", svarade hon istället. "Jag har som redan gått med på att gå med honom till Hogsmead."

"Hermione!" utbrast Parvati anklagande och slog ut med armarna.

Hermione satte sig häftigt upp. "Ja? Vad är det? Jag vet att du gick ut med Robin förut men du har aldrig sagt något illa om honom till mig så hur ska jag kunna veta hur mycket du är emot honom? Jag vet inte vad han har gjort dig!" utbrast hon precis lika anklagande tillbaka. Parvati snörpte ilsket på munnen och lade armarna över bröstet och sade ingenting. Hermione suckade frustrerat. "Om du inte vill säga vad som besvärar dig så mycket med Robin så sluta förvänta dig att folk ska förstå varför du är så emot honom".

Parvati förblev tyst, stirrandes in i elden igen. Lavender lade ifrån sig boken hon läste. "Parvati…"

"Nej, Lavender! Jag vill inte prata om det!" fräste Parvati och reste sig häftigt upp innan hon stormade iväg emot sovrummet. Dom andra tjejerna såg förbryllat efter henne.

Alicia såg på Lavender. "Vad är det med henne?"

Lavender suckade sorgset. "Robin sårade henne verkligen men det är inte min sak att säga så jag vill inte berätta varför".

Hermione fnös irriterat. "Så jag ska vara oförberedd om han försöker samma sak med mig?"

Katie såg på Hermione med höjda ögonbryn. "Efter det vid sjön, hur kan du inte vara beredd på en katastrof?"

Hermione hade inget svar på det. Lavender reste sig upp och sa att hon skulle gå och se hur det var med Parvati och sade sedan god natt. Näsan i samma sekund som dörren till flickornas sovsalar stängdes öppnades porträttet till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och en mycket irriterad Seamus stack in huvudet. "Är det möjligen tillåtet att få komma tillbaka in i _vårat eget sovrum_ nu?" frågade han hätskt.

"Om ni uppför er", svarade Angelina lugnt.

Porträttet gled upp till fullo och in kom alla killar ur femte och sjunde året och några ur sjätte. Många muttrade irriterat och kastade tjejerna ilskna blickar medans dom gick upp till sina sovrum. Undantagen banade sig istället fram till tjejerna vid brasan.

"Är det säkert att komma i närheten av er nu?" frågade Fred med en retsam stämma men man kunde höra hans tvekan bakom orden.

Angelica vände sig emot honom och viftade med en pekfinger. "Ja, men om ni två så mycket som tänker ordet skämt ikväll så bannlyser vi er från Gryffindor för resten av terminen!"

Fred och George saluterade mot henne och sade enstämmigt. "Ja, kapten!" Innan Fred tog över Parvatis tomma fåtölj och George satte sig på armstödet till den soffa som de tre äldre tjejerna satt på. Hermione såg upp på Ron som stod i bakgrunden. Harry syntes inte till.

"Var är Harry?" frågade hon, mest bara för att bryta isen.

"Hos Dumbledore", sade Ron menande och Hermione visste genast att det menade dom "hemliga" träningarna som Harry hade.

"När kommer han tillbaka?" frågade hon, fast hon viste att Ron inte kunde veta det.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Ron och ryckte på axlarna. Han gick några steg fram och stod framför henne, tvekande om han skulle sätta sig eller inte. "Är du arg på mig?"

Hermione vände blicken tillbaka till elden. "Mmm", svarade hon undvikande.

Ron satte sig försiktigt ned bredvid henne, som om han var beredd på att hoppa upp igen. "För att vi förstörde för dig och Wherek?" frågade han lågt.

Hon ryckte lite på axlarna.

"Vi ville bara inte att du skulle missta dig på Wherek och bli sårad", sade Ron.

Hermione vände häftigt på huvudet mot honom. "Vet du, för en gång skull skulle jag faktiskt vilja lära av mina egna misstag! Jag behöver inte dig eller Harry eller någon annan att se efter mig som ett litet barn. Jag går faktiskt inte rakt in i någons armar och inte är beredd på att bli sårad!"

Ron såg i alla fall lite ångerfull ut. "Jag vet det", sade han och skruvade på sig. Han suckade tungt. "Jag vill bara inte se dig bli sårad och ännu mindre skadad".

"Ni kommer inte alltid att kunna skydda mig från att bli sårad, Ron. Ju längre ni försöker desto större risk är det att jag faller ännu hårdare när ni inte finns där längre", sade Hermione och kände sig som en lärare som förklarade för ett barn att ett plus ett blir två.

Ron nickade och såg lite bedrövad ut. "Det är bara svårt att låta bli att försöka skydda dig".

"Storebror instinkt, lillebror", kom det plötsligt från Fred.

"Sa jag inte "inga skämt"!" utbrast Angelica och vände sig häftigt emot tvillingen.

Fred höll upp händerna framför sig i försvar. "Det var inget skämt, bara rent konstaterande".

"Så sant som sagt", nickade George från sin plats och nickade instämmande. "Ron reagerar bara precis likadant som han gör runt Ginny och hans överbeskyddande smittar bara av sig på Harry som inte har några syskon och inte kan skilja på att vara överbeskyddande eller att bara se efter en vän".

"Kanske det", svarade Hermione undvikande och såg tillbaka in i elden igen.

"Jag är i alla fall ledsen för vad som hände", sade Ron och satte sig mera ordentligt på soffan. "Det var inte meningen att det skulle gå som det gick".

Hermione vände sig emot honom och såg Ron rakt i ögonen där hon verkligen kunde se att han ångrade sig. "Gör bara inte om det".

Ron skakade på huvudet. "Du vet att jag inte kan lova det. Men jag kan lova att jag kommer att _försöka_ att inte göra om det". Ron log lite urskuldande.

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le åt hans sneda mun och vips så var hennes irritation mot Ron som bortblåst. Det var lustigt hur fort det gick från att vara arg på någon till att plötsligt komma ihåg hur mycket man faktiskt älskade dom för sina små fel och brister. Hon förflyttade sig på soffan så att hon kunde luta huvudet mot Rons axel.

"Du är en groda, Ron", suckade hon retsamt.

Ron stönade högt. "Jag vet, jag vet. Hopplös".

"Vad?" frågade Alicia förvirrat och såg frågande på Ron. "Vaddå groda?"

"Det är bara ett skämt", förklarade Hermione. "Det är inte ens kul egentligen men det sitter bara fast i huvudet på mig."

"Ta det igen, jag hängde inte med", bad Alicia.

Hermione vred på nacken så att hon kunde möta Rons roade blick. "Vad är en groda utan ben?"

"Hopplös", svarade Ron och stönade lite igen. Någon sekund var alla tysta innan flera brast ut i gapskratt. George skrattade så våldsamt att han nästan ramlade ned från armstödet han satt på, hans mun formade orden groda samtidigt som han pekade på Ron mellan skrattsalvorna. Ron stönade frustrerat. "Bra gjort, Hermione. Du har just gett mig ett nytt smeknamn".

Hermione skrattade till och nöp honom i benet. (aj!") "Det är bara precis vad du förtjänar", sade hon.

Ron muttrade lite men hon kunde höra att allt bara var menad som ett skämt. Sen lutade han huvudet mot hennes. "Förlåter du mig?" frågade han tyst.

"Jag förlåter dig".

Kvällen drog vidare och allt eftersom det blev senare började eleverna i uppehållsrummet vandra upp till sina sovrum. Katie, Angelina och Alicia fjäskade lite runt Hermione och verkade inte vilja lämna henne ensam med Ron längre. Dom försökte övertala henne att följa med dom och gå och lägga sig men hon ville bestämt vänta uppe på Harry tillsammans med Ron, så tillslut gav dom upp.

Hermione hade nästan somnat mot Rons axel när porträttet gled upp och Harry kom in. Uppehållsrummet var vid det laget helt tomt förutom dom och det var mycket sent på kvällen.

"Harry, äntligen!" gäspade Hermione innan hon fixerade honom med blicken. "Harry!" utbrast hon förskräckt över hur den svarthåriga såg ut. Harrys hår var mer rufsigt än det brukade vara och hans tröja var trasig vid armbågarna och jeansen vid knäna. I ansiktet hade han ett skrapsår på kinden och han var sotig över hela kroppen, som om han varit i en brand.

Hermione hoppade genast upp och skyndade fram till honom för det såg ut som om han skulle falla i sömn när som helst. Bakom sig hörde hon hur Ron reste sig.

"Jag hämtar grejerna".

Harry nickade på ett tacksamt vis och såg sedan på Hermione. "Hej", sade han svagt.

"Var har du varit?" frågade hon oroligt och grep tag i hans arm för att guida honom till soffan, nervös för att han skulle ramla ihop på golvet.

"Hos Dumbledore", svarade Harry och sjönk ned på soffan med en suck av lättnad. Sedan såg han upp på Hermione och skruvade lite olustigt på sig. "Hermione... angående vad som hände tidigare vid sjön... "

"Jag vet jag vet", avbröt Hermione. "Det gör inget. Jag har redan pratat om det med Ron".

"Okej. Men jag vill i alla fall säga att jag är ledsen för det. Förlåt mig", sade Harry.

Hermione ville inte bråka med honom nu så hon nickade direkt. "Jag förlåter dig, Harry". Hon satte sig bredvid honom på soffan. "Vad har Dumbledore utsatt dig för den här gången?" frågade hon en smula ilsket.

Harrys ena mungipa ryckte till. "Du vet att jag tränar, Hermione", svarade han med en trött röst.

"Ja, men till vad?" frågade hon och såg spänt på honom men Harry verkade inte vilja svara. Han såg rakt fram med ögon som verkade vilja falla ihop när som helst. Hermione tänkte precis påminna honom om frågan när Ron kom tillbaka. I handen hade han en liten väska som klirrade lite när han ställde ned den på bordet framför dom.

"Vad behöver du?" frågade Ron och knuffade Harry lätt i axeln för att få hans uppmärksamhet.

Harry såg upp och suckade tungt. Han kastade en snabb blick på Hermione innan han svarade. "Smärtlindrande och min salva".

"Va? Harry, är du skadad? Varför behöver du smärtlindrande?" frågade Hermione nervöst. "Borde du inte gå till Madam Pomfrey istället?"

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Jag har vad jag behöver", svarade han otåligt. "Och jag är inte skadad, jag har bara ont i ena armen och knäna".

"Varför det? Vad gör du på träningen?" frågade Hermione envist.

"Just nu så håller vi bara på med försvar", svarade Harry med en underlig irritation på rösten. "Dom lär mig att överleva en attack".

"En attack från Du-Vet-Vem?" frågade hon och bet sig lätt i läppen.

Harry reste sig häftigt. "Här sliter man för att kunna rädda värden och inte ens du Hermione klarar av att säga hans namn!" röt Harry ilsket och svängde runt emot henne. I nästa sekund kastade sig Ron fram för att gripa tag i Harry när den svarthårigas knän vek sig. Harry höll ena handen mot pannan som om han plötsligt höll på att svimma. Hermione hoppade förskräckt upp men Ron hade resan guidat Harry tillbaka på soffan.

"Du vet bättre än att göra sådär, Harry", bannade Ron lågt. "Om du svimmar igen så måste du upp till sjukhusflygeln, det vet du".

Harry satte sig tungt och muttrade något ohörbart. Hermione satte sig ned bredvid honom igen och såg lite misstänksamt på Harry och Ron. Ron verkade inte alls lika orolig eller överraskad över Harry som hon var. Tyst såg hon på hur Harry tog flaskan som Ron gav honom och halsade den. Sen fortsatte han med att smörja in samma salva på sina sår som han använt på Hermiones blåmärke.

"Undanhåller ni två saker från mig?" frågade hon tvärt.

Ron såg skarpt på henne. "Vad?"

"Har ni hemligheter som inte jag vet om?" frågade Hermione lite anklagande.

"Malfoy har sagt det, eller hur?" frågade Harry som ett konstaterande.

Hermione såg förbryllat på dom. "Nej, det har han inte. Varför tror du det?"

"För att Malfoy tjuvlyssnade på mig och Harry en kväll när vi diskuterade saker som vi inte har berättat för dig. Han hörde oss säga att du förmodligen skulle bli... sårad över att vi inte har talat om det och antydde att han skulle berätta det", sade Ron med händerna i fickorna. Han såg lite besvärad ut.

Hermione såg från Harry till Ron och kände ett obehagligt hugg i hjärtat av besvikelse. "Så även fast det fanns risk att Malfoy berättade det för mig så tyckte ni inte att jag borde få veta det innan han avslöjade något?" frågade hon.

"Det är ändå inget som du behöver veta", sade Harry kort innan Ron hann öppna munnen.

Hermione stirrade på honom. "Men du gör det, och Ron, och Malfoy och jag antar att många andra vet det också så varför inte jag?"

"För att du inte behöver veta det!" fräste Harry åt henne men han undvek ändå att se på henne.

Hermione fortsatte att stirra misstroget på honom några sekunder innan hon ställde sig upp. "Okej", sade hon kallt. "Det bevisar verkligen hur mycket du litar på mig, Harry". Hon såg hur Harry drog axlarna emot sig, hennes kritik sved.

"Hermione, det har inte..."

"Spara på undanflykterna, Ron!" utbrast hon häftigt och snodde runt. "Jag vill inte höra dom!" Hermione marscherade mot trappan och vidare mot sovsalarna. Om killarna ropade efter henne så hörde hon det inte. Nu fick det verkligen vara nog! Först Malfoy, sen Robin och nu Harry och Ron! Vad var det för _fel_ på folk nu för tiden?

* * *

Draco gick raskt igenom korridorerna tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Hans friska hand knöts i varje steg och det riktigt kliade i fingrarna efter något att slå på. Dom stackars eleverna han mötte flydde snabbt ur hans väg och han kunde inte riktigt förebrå dom. Efter slagsmålet med Blaise, hans påstådda trakasserier mot Hermione samt att skära henne med en kniv mitt framför näsan på en professor, hans bråk med Potter och Wherek på bron hade gett honom ett ryckte om att vara våldsam och ingen ville nu komma ivägen för honom. Lika bra det, för den som inte flyttade på sig snabbt nog skulle nog råka hamna på fel sida av hans knytnäve. 

Samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att känna någon slags triumf över bråket som uppstått på bron för några timmar sedan. Han hade hört att Hermione var rasande över vad som hade hänt och inte lät någon av killarna komma nära henne. Draco hånflinade för sig själv. Whereks chanser med Hermione var nu lika med noll. Professorerna som anlänt till stranden till sjön efter incidenten hade snabbt fått reda på delen där Wherek knuffat Hermione i sjön och snabbt blivit syndabocken för hela händelsen.

Draco hade insett att om han någonsin skulle få en chans med den flickan som han trånade efter så var det nu. Hon var arg på sina livvakter och skulle säkert inte låta dom följa efter henne överallt. Ja, nu var definitivt rätt tidpunkt.

Draco kände mera än såg eller hörde hur någon kom upp bakom honom och han duckade i samma sekund som en hårt knuten näve flög emot hans huvud. Snabbt snodde han runt och kände hur hånflinet blev bredare. "Wherek", hälsade han med triumf på rösten. Hans önskade slagpåse hade anlänt.

Whereks ansikte var förvridet av ilska och han andades som om han sprungit efter honom genom halva slottet. Han pekade hotfullt på Draco. "Du är bara så död, Malfoy!" spottade han ut sig.

Draco höjde på ögonbrynet. "Jaså? Jag känner mig rätt så levande för tillfället", sade han helt sanningsenligt för i samma sekund som Wherek hade dykt upp hade adrenalinet börjat rusa i hans blod.

"Men det kommer du inte att göra så länge till", fräste Wherek och gjorde ett häftigt utfall mot den blonda.

Draco kunde ha skrattat högt av skadeglädje. Han var inte en Slytherin för inget och om han inte visste annat skulle han ha trott att Wherek var en Gryffindor så som han anföll i rent ursinne. Draco grep tag i Whereks arm och vred runt den så att Whereks underarm kom bakom hans rygg. Med all kraft han förmådde sköt Draco skoningslöst Wherek rakt in i stenväggen med ansiktet före. Den sandblonda killen gav till ett utrop av smärta och skulle säkert ha fallet till golvet om inte Draco fortfarande höll i hans arm och stod pressad emot den andra killens rygg.

"Faktiskt så tror jag nog att jag gör det", viskade Draco mot Whereks öra.

"Dra åt helvete!" stönade Wherek med smärta på rösten och spottade kraftlöst ut blod ur munnen.

Draco hånskrattade silkesmjukt. "Så gärna så men jag tar Granger med mig".

Wherek stannade till innan han utbrast, "Va?"

Draco pressade sig ännu närmare den andra killen som flämtade till av smärta. "Du hörde mig. Granger är min och jag gillar inte att andra leker med mina saker så du ska hålla dig borta från henne i fortsättningen", sade Draco, våldet så tydligt att höra i hans röst.

Wherek skrattade glädjelöst. "Glöm det, Malfoy!"

Draco drog sig undan tillräckligt för att kunna gripa tag i Whereks hår och drog huvudet bakåt för att sedan med full kraft smälla hans huvud i väggen igen. Wherek stönade högt den här gången av smärta och blod började rinna från båda näsborrarna.

"Håll dig borta från henne, annars dödar jag dig!" väste Draco tyst emot Whereks öra igen. "Förstår vi varandra?"

"Du är ju störd!" mumlade Wherek svagt. Draco grep tag i hans nackhår igen men innan han drog till gav Wherek upp. "Okej, okej!" skrek han högt.

"Okej, vaddå?" frågade Draco irriterat. Den ljuvliga triumfen han känt förut började snabbt förändras till ren ilska allt eftersom adrenalinkicken började avta.

"Okej, jag förstår", sade Wherek med en besegrad röst.

"Bra", sade Draco nöjt och drog sig undan. Han vände sig om och fortsatte sin väg tillbaka mot Slytherins håla. Han hånlog för sig själv när han hörde hur Wherek föll till golvet, oförmögen att hålla sig uppe själv. _Patetiskt!_

* * *

Hermione väntade inte på Harry och Ron nästa morgon innan hon gick ned till stora salen för frukost. Istället gjorde hon sällskap med Lavender och Parvati som fortfarande trodde att hon inte blivit sams igen med dom efter deras dispyt vid sjön igår. Men det hade hon, blivit sams och osams på nytt. Hon antog att det var ett obehagligt måste när man har vänner. Att bråka och sedan bli sams igen, för hon hade inga som helst tvivel på att dom skulle bli sams igen. Trion hade varit med om allt för mycket för att släppa varandra bara för detta men hon tänkte i alla fall inte vara den som först bad om ursäkt. 

Så tjejerna slog sig ned vid Gryffindor bordet, några platser ifrån Seamus och Dean som redan satt där för att kunna undvika Harry och Ron när dom kom ner för att äta. Hon vände på huvudet när hon hörde Harrys röst och såg hur han och Ron kom gående längst bordet men dom slog sig ned bredvid Samus och Dean och verkade undvika att se på henne. Hermione vände sig mot sin tallrik med ett ilsket fnys och började äta och såg inte upp igen förrän någon slog sig ned bredvid henne. Det var Fred. George satte sig mitt emot sin tvilling och bredvid Lavender.

"Vad står på mellan dig och Harry och Ron? Blev ni inte sams i går kväll?"

"Ja, du och Ron såg väldigt vänskapliga ut mot varandra".

Hermione fnös ilsket igen. "Jovisst blev vi sams bara för att bråka igen", svarade hon.

"Så vad gjorde våran idiot till broder den här gången?" frågade tvillingarna i en mun.

"Det var inte bara Ron utan Harry också. Dom håller hemligheter ifrån mig och anser att jag inte behöver veta nånting. Bara stoppa ned huvudet i sanden och lev instängd så blir säkert allting bra!" utbrast Hermione frustrerat och slog häftigt ut med armarna. "Jag menar, dom brukade berätta allting för mig förut…" tillade hon med en deppad ton. "Det är som om dom tappat tilliten för mig och jag vet inte vad jag gjort för att förtjänat det".

Fred lade en arm runt hennes axlar. "Misströsta ej, lillasyster!" sade han med en uppmuntrande stämma och gestikulerade med den fria armen. "Vi, det vill säga jag och George, ska nog banka lite vett i dom där två".

"Jup, och om inte det fungerar så kan vi alltid terrorisera dom med spratt tills dom lovar att aldrig hålla hemligheter för dig längre!" sade George med en misstänksamt skojfrisk blick som fick Hermione att tro att dom där spratten var att vänta i alla fall.

Hermione log mot dom. "Tack, men jag tror inte att det behövs. Dom kommer snart att komma krypande tillbaka bönande om att jag hjälper dom med någon uppsatts". Det sista sades som ett skämt men det roliga saknades och hon hängde lite med huvudet.

George lutade sig över bordet mot henne. "Du tvivlar väll inte på hur mycket du betyder för Harry och Ron, Hermione? Om dom håller hemligheter från dig så är det bara för att dom tror att det skulle vara farligt för dig att veta något".

Hermione suckade tungt. "Jag vet. Det är bara det att jag inte vill bli behandlad som ett barn som kan bli mörkrädd av en läskig saga!"

Fred och George nickade förstående och Fred drog till sig sin arm igen, den som legat runt Hermiones axlar. I nästa sekund hade hon en kaka under näsa. "Kaka?" frågade Fred oskyldigt.

Hermione såg på honom som om han vore knäpp och fnös. "Tror du jag är dum?"

"Man vet aldrig", sade George dramatiskt. "Man ska alltid vara beredd".

"Så sant som det var sagt".

"Det är farliga tider vi lever i".

Fred och George började avsluta varandras meningar igen på ett högts irriterande vis så det slutade med att Hermione och de andra två tjejerna gick därifrån för att slippa det hela.

"Dom där två kan vara mer irriterande än hela första årskursen!" utbrast Parvati och slog ut med armarna. Hermione kunde inte annat än nicka instämmande.

"Granger!"

De tre tjejerna vände sig om och Hermione kände mer än såg hur de två flickorna vid hennes sida stelnade till. Själv visste hon inte riktigt hur hon skulle reagera så hon bara stod där och lät Malfoy hinna ikapp dom.

"Har du en stund över? Jag vill prata med dig". Malfoys röst bar inte ett spår på ilska eller hot men ändå så reagerade Lavender och Parvati som om han förolämpat dom grovt på något sätt.

Lavender grep tag i Hermiones arm och drog runt henne. "Hon har inte en stund över för dig Malfoy!" spottade hon häftigt ur sig.

"Ursäkta mig men kan jag få tala för mig själv?" frågade Hermione irriterat och ruskade av sig Lavenders grepp. Hon vände sig tillbaka mot Malfoy och lade armarna i kors. "Vad vill du?" frågade hon vasst.

"Jag vill prata med dig", upprepade Malfoy. "Privat", lade han sedan till och såg avvisade på Lavender.

"Hon går ingen stans med dig ensam, Malfoy!" sade Parvati skarpt.

"Vad du har att säga till henne kan du säga till oss också!" fortsatte Lavender.

"Sluta tala för mig!" utbrast Hermione häftigt. "Ni vet inte vad jag vill så låssas inte att ni gör det!" Det var kanske lite väl elakt att säga till dom men Hermione tänkte inte låta sig köras med längre. Det var nog med Harry och Ron och hon tänkt inte utöka den skaran heller! Tjejerna tappade hakan över hennes ord och stirrade på henne. "Vart vill du prata någonstans?" frågade hon Malfoy som för ett ögonblick såg förvånad ut över att hon gått med på det så enkelt men gestikulerade sedan med ena handen åt rätt riktning. "Vi ses på lektionen", sade Hermione i en mer ursäktande ton åt flickorna som blev lämnad kvar, fortfarande med ett chockat utryck i ansiktet.

Malfoy gick före och ledde henne genom en tom korridor då han plötsligt stannade, såg sig snabbt omkring och grep tag i Hermiones arm och drog med henne in i ett klassrum.

"Malfoy!" utbrast hon häftigt och slet sig ur hans grepp men han hade redan hunnit stänga dörren bakom dom. "Vad håller du på med?" frågade hon ilsket och gick mot dörren men Malfoy ställde sig ivägen och höll upp händerna framför sig.

"Vänta. Jag sa ju att jag ville prata med dig privat".

Hermione såg på honom och tyckte plötsligt att rummet var alldeles för litet. Den enda vägen ut var blockerad och hon var ensam med Malfoy som visat sig vara både våldsam och oberäknelig. Hon kände sig tvärt inte så säker längre och backade undan.

"Det här var ingen bra ide", muttrade hon för sig själv och kände mer än såg hur Malfoy bevakade hennes rörelser.

"Du är rädd för mig igen", konstaterade Malfoy lågt.

"Ha!" fnös Hermione och lade armarna i kors men undvek att möta hans blick.

"Jag är inte förvånad", sade Malfoy och lutade sig bakåt mot dörren. "Jag har betett mig som en idiot dom senaste dagarna".

"Du är alltid en idiot, Malfoy", sade Hermione men det fanns ingen styrka bakom orden.

"Kanske det", sade Malfoy och log snett. "Men jag ville be om ursäkt i alla fall".

Hermione såg snabbt upp på honom. "Ursäkta?"

"Jag vill be om ursäkt för hur jag betett mig mot dig", upprepade Malfoy. "Det där med kniven var en ren olycka. Jag tänkte bara ge dig den och inte skära sönder handen på dig".

"_Du_, Draco Malfoy, vill be_ mig_ om ursäkt?" frågade Hermione och stirrade misstroget på honom.

"Ja", svarade Malfoy lätt och klev bort från dörren, närmare henne. "Jag gillar inte att du är rädd för mig. Det var aldrig min mening att göra dig illa".

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att möta hans blick men ångrade det nästan genast. Hans ögon var totalt hypnotiserade och hon kunde inte titta bort. Malfoy kom närmare och hon kände hur hon började få panik. Han var alldeles för nära! Räddningen kom när klockan ringde. Hermione hoppade högt av det plötsliga ljudet.

"J-jag … måste gå nu", sade hon hastigt och rundade Malfoy för att komma till dörren. Men Malfoy hade tydligen inte tänkt ge upp så lätt. Han fångade henne i förbifarten och drog tillbaka henne emot honom. "Malfoy…"

"Jag har bett dig förut att kalla mig Draco", sade Malfoy mot hennes öra vilket fick Hermione att hoppa till. Hon hade inte insett att han stod så när. "Förlåter du mig?"

"Lektionen börjar nu…" trevade hon.

"Säg att du förlåter mig", viskade Malfoy ännu närmare hennes ansikte. Hon kände hur det hettade i ansiktet och hon önskade sig bara därifrån.

"Sluta Malfoy…" Hon kunde paktiskt taget känna hur hon smälte i hans armar när han skrattade lågt och mörkt i hennes öra. Ljudet var vibrerande och fick hennes nackhår att resa sig. Hon såg i ögonvrån hur Malfoy böjde på huvudet och kände när hans läppar rörde vid hennes hals. Hon skälvde till i hela kroppen.

"Du _måste_ förlåta mig", sade Malfoy igen och gav henne en ny kyss på halsen.

"Jag förlåter dig", svarade hon darrande. Det var allt det tog. Malfoy skrattade samma låga, mörka skratt och släppte henne. Utan att vända sig om fortsatte hon att gå mot dörren och lämnade Malfoy bakom sig.

* * *

AN: Jag är hemskt ledsen för att det tagit så lång tid att uppdatera men jag har haft mycket att göra. Jag har bytt jobb, sålt min häst, varit i USA och tagit körkort! Pust... och stön... Det har varit mycket! Sen fick jag total blackout och värdens skrivkramp så jag började på en ny fanfiction. The White Lady. Sen blev jag väldigt missnöjd med slutet på kapitlett då det inte alls blev som jag ville. Jag skrev om det flera gånger men sen gav jag upp och tänker fortsätta på nästa :) 

Men jag bockar och tackar för för alla reviews! Jag blir jätteglad och mer peppad på att fortsätta ju fler jag får!


	13. På gott och ont

**Kapitel 13 På gott och ont.**

Det var fortfarande tidigt på morgonen och stora salen var bara halvfull när ett högt skrik fick dem alla att hoppa till. Dom som vände sig om fick se den rödhåriga flickan storögt stirra på brevet i sin hand.

"Han kan _inte_ vara seriös!" tjöt hon gällt. "Jag kan bara inte _tro_ honom!"

"Ginny, du skrämmer första åringarna", muttrade Seamus som satt bredvid henne och höll ett finger i det öra som var närmast flickan. Ginny verkade inte bry sig ett dugg. Hon hoppade upp från bänken och såg vilt omkring sig, fick syn på Fred och George som såg på henne som om hon blivit galen.

"Visste ni två om det?" utbrast hon häftigt och sprang fram till dem. Fred duckade när hans lillasyster svingade handen mot hans bakhuvud. Han muttrade något som Ginny inte lyssnade på för i samma ögonblick hade hon fått syn på sin yngsta storebror komma genom dörren med Harry och Hermione i släptåg.

Hermione hajade till när Ginny kom springande emot dem och att nästan alla i stora salen stirrade på henne. Hon slappnade av lite när hon lade märke till att Ginnys steg var sviktande, som om hon studsade fram och att hon bara rörde sig på det viset när hon var uppjagad men glad. Den rödhåriga flickan stannade framför dem och viftade med brevet i ansiktet på Ron.

"Visste du om det? För om du visste om det och inte berättat det för mig så är det bäst att du har en bra ursäkt, Ronald Weasley!" tonen på Ginnys röst var spänd men ögonen glittrade.

"Visste vad då?" frågade Ron och såg lite nervös ut.

"Bill ska gifta sig!"

"_VA_?" Ron slet brevet ur handen på Ginny och såg storögt på det.

Hermione såg förvånat på Ginny som nu log strålande emot dem. Chocken verkade ha lagt sig. "Med vem då? Jag visste inte ens att han var tillsammans med någon", frågade hon.

Ginny öppnade munnen för att svara när Ron utbrast ett "_VAD_? Han kan inte vara seriös!"

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry och kikade ned på brevet över Rons axel men Ron sänkte handen och vände sig emot Harry med ett chockat och misstroget utryck i ansiktet.

"Vet du vem jag kommer att få som ingift syster?" frågade han svagt.

"Vem?" frågade Harry med en lätt bävande röst, som om han förväntade sig något hemskt.

"_Fleur __Delacour_!"

"Vad?" utbrast Harry och Hermione samtidigt.

"M-men hon är ju bara typ 18 år!" sade Harry tveksamt. "Är inte Bill typ…"

"27! Jo, det är han". Ron suckade stort och såg ned på brevet igen. "Pappa kommer att slå i gäl honom".

"Varför då?" frågade Hermione förvirrat. Hon ryckte till när George plötsligt befann sig bakom henne och lade en arm runt hennes axlar.

"Det ska vi förklara för dig", sade han med en allvarlig röst men ögonen glittrade på samma retsamma vis som Ginnys. "Hur länge har Bill egentligen känt Fleur?"

"Jag vet inte… Om de träffades första gången förra läsåret så kan det inte ha varit särskilt länge", svarade Hermione tveksamt.

"Precis, och varför skulle Bill, som varit ungkarl i tio år, plötsligt få för sig att gifta sig med en nio år yngre kvinna som han knappt hade träffat för ett år sedan?" frågade Fred.

Hermiones ögon växte när tanken dök upp i hennes huvud. "Du menar inte-"

"Jodå, det gör jag. Gamle Bill har ställt till det för Fleur och måste nu göra rätt för sig", skrattade Fred.

"Fred, du är hemsk!" utbrast Ginny förebrående. "Bara för att dom inte känt varandra länge betyder inte det att dom inte är förälskade i varandra".

Fred viftade med ett finger i ansiktet på sin syster. "Ah, men du säger inte att jag har fel för att du vet att jag har rätt. Fleur är helt klart gravid. Bill skulle aldrig rusa in i något, han tänker efter för mycket".

"Jag ska bli faster!" pep Ginny upphetsat och kastade sig om halsen på Fred.

George lutade sig emot Ron och gjorde en dramatisk gest. "Jag är för ung för att bli farbror".

"Om du är för ung, så vad är då inte jag?" muttrade Ron och gav brevet till George som tog bort armen runt Hermione för att läsa brevet.

"Men varför skulle Mr Weasley bli arg?" frågade Hermione igen.

"Han är en aningens gammalmodig och anser att sådana… aktiviteter ska sparas till _efter_ bröllopet", förklarade Fred med ett flin och släppte Ginny.

"Nåväl, det förklarar varför klanen Weasley växer som ogräs. Jag känner mig nu chockad över att det var fjorton år sedan sista ungen föddes. Steriliserades han sig så att han kunde fortsätta att sätta på sin fru utan att riskera att få fler missfoster som han ändå inte hade råd med?"

Hermione kände orden som om någon dumpat en hink med kallt vatten över hennes rygg. Alla vände sig häftigt om mot Malfoy som stod där och hånflinade mot dom med Crabbe och Goyle i bakgrunden. Hermione svalde hårt och försökte att låta bli att lägga märke till Malfoys blonda hår som föll ned över hans ögon och hans grå, intensiva blick som glittrade, om än av illvilja. Han såg inte på henne utan höll blicken stadigt på Weasley syskonen och Harry som alla glodde ilsket tillbaka på honom.

"Dra åt helvete, Malfoy!" fräste Ginny. "Och förolämpa inte mina föräldrar igen om du inte vill bli förbannad till sjunde helvetet!"

Malfoy fejkade en gäspning. "Jag har redan varit i sjunde helvetet, rödluva. Du kan få följa med mig dit nästa gång om du så önskar".

Ginny verkade inte veta hur hon skulle svara på det. Hon, liksom alla andra kunde tyda budskapet bakom hans ord.

Hermione svalde hårt innan hon lade en hand på Ginnys arm. "Strunta i honom. Han är inte värd det". Fast hon inte tittade på Malfoy kunde hon känna hans blick när han plötsligt riktade uppmärksamheten emot henne.

"Du kan också få följa med om du vill, Granger", sade han lågt.

"Nej, tack", svarade hon kallt och vände ryggen åt honom. "Kom Ginny". Den andra flickan vände sig häftig om och följde Hermione tillbaka in i stora salen. Hon orkade inte bry sig i fall att killarna kom efter eller inte. Både Ron och Harry hade försökt bete sig som normalt men ingen av dom hade ens försökt att be om ursäkt eller ge en förklaring vilket gjorde allt så mycket värre för deras skull. Hermione var inte redo att förlåta och bara glömma. Det gjorde ont att veta att dom hade hemligheter tillsammans utan henne.

"Jag undrar om Gabrielle ska vara brudtärna?" undrade Ginny och fick tillbaka Hermiones uppmärksamhet. "Eller om dom förväntat sig att jag ska vara det?"

"Vill du inte vara det då?" frågade Hermione.

Ginny gjorde en grimas. "Jag vet inte. Det beror på vad dom har tänkt sig för ceremoni för jag tänker verkligen inte gå och strö rosenblad framför fötterna på dom!"

Hermione skrattade åt bilden som dök upp i hennes huvud. "Tror du verkligen att Bill skulle gå med på att ha en sådan ceremoni?"

"Ha! Han skulle aldrig säga emot Fleur även om hon så ville klä honom i en baby rosa kostym! Den grabben har ingen stake!"

Hermione skrattade högt och satte sig ned bredvid Katie vilket lämnade en ledig plats åt Ginny men som tvingade killarna att sätta sig längre ned vid bordet. Ginny satte sig långsamt ned. "Hermione, hur länge exakt har du tänkt ge dom kalla handen?"

"Jag vet inte, tills dom ber om ursäkt antar jag", svarade Hermione undvikande och började plocka mat på sin tallrik.

"Även om dom ber om ursäkt så menar dom det inte och det vet du. Jag pratade med Ron igår och han säger att Harry tycker att han inte gjort något fel. Dom försöker bara skydda dig och det är inget dom kommer att be om ursäkt för", sade Ginny.

"Skulle inte du vara arg om dina bästa vänner höll hemligheter från dig?" frågade Hermione irriterat och satte ned glaset på bordet lite väl hårt.

Ginny såg fundersam ut. "Det beror på. Alla har större eller mindre hemligheter som dom inte vill att någon annan ska veta. Till och med du, Hermione. För du kan väll inte helt ärligt säga att du inte har en enda hemlighet?"

Hermione gnuggade fingrarna över ögonen och suckade trött. "Nej, jag antar att jag inte kan det", suckade hon.

"Så varför har du inte berättat dina hemligheter för killarna när du själv beordrar dom att berätta sina för dig?" frågade Ginny med huvudet lite på sned.

"Sedan när har du blivit Hermiones psykolog, Ginny?" frågade Angelina retsamt och fick sedan ducka när både Hermione och Ginny kastade var sin ägg bit mot henne. "Jag frågar bara!" skrattade hon och höll upp händerna i försvar. "Annars brukar det ju vara Hermione som är full av goda råd".

Hermione suckade tungt igen. "Det visade sig att man inte kan lära sig hur personer reagerar och beter sig ur böcker. Jag… Jag vet inte… Jag antar att jag blivit dålig på att kommunicera med människor".

"Lägg av!" utbrast Lavendel som satt på andra sidan om Ginny och som tydligen tjuvlyssnat på deras samtal. "Jag vet inga som kan förstå varandra bättre än du, Ron och Harry. Ni ser på varandra och vet precis vad den andre tänker".

"Det fungerar bara när vi faktiskt pratar med varandra", svarade Hermione undvikande. "Det är inte så att jag bara kan slänga en blick på Ron och veta precis vad han vill".

"Jag tror att ni håller på att växa upp", sade Angelina. "Jag tror bara att ni håller på att utveckla era personligheter och sådant kan skrapa på vänskapen".

"Det kan stämma", nickade Hermione. "Allt var så mycket lättare när vi var yngre".

"Men nu är ni tonåringar allihopa och har hormoner som sliter i er", flinade Ginny. "Det är inte så konstigt att ni bråkar ibland så länge ni kan bli sams igen. Se bara hur det gått tidigare. Du och Ron pratade inte med varandra på flera veckor under mitt andra år".

Hermione log lite åt minnet. "Ja, det var när Ron trodde att Krumben ätit upp Scabbers".

"Ja, gjorde han inte det då?" frågade Angelina förvirrat. "Åt upp honom menar jag".

"Nej, Hagrid hittade råttan utanför sin stuga och gav tillbaka den till Ron", svarade Hermione undvikande. Det var inte en lögn men ändå så kändes det som att berätta en.

"Så varför har inte Ron råttan kvar?" frågade Lavendel nyfiket.

"Scabbers dog några dagar efter att Ron fått tillbaka honom", förklarade Ginny snabbt och gav Hermione ett snabbt ögonkast. Tjejerna verkade nöja sig med den förklaringen och inget mer sades om saken. Hermione såg bort mot platserna där killarna satt och tog beslutet att ta första steget. Hon reste sig snabbt.

"Jag går och sätter mig med Harry och Ron", förklarade hon kort.

Ginny log stort. "Bra", sade hon uppmuntrande.

Hermione gick några steg emot gruppen av killar som satt ihop trängda och verkade inte lägga märke till henne. Hon kunde höra hur dom skrattade tillsammans.

"…kommer att döda mig. Det här är tredje gången den här terminen som jag inte lämnat in läxan i tid", sade Harry med ett stön.

"Synd att inte Hermione pratar med oss, annars skulle jag bett henne göra den", sade Ron och de andra skrattade instämmande.

Hermione tvärstannade. Igen kändes det som om någon hällt kallt vatten över hennes rygg. Innan någon av killarna ens sett att hon var där snodde hon runt och började gå ut ur stora salen. När hon passerade Ginny vände hon sig om. "Hermione, vart ska du?" När Hermione inte svarade utan fortsatte att gå med snabba steg hörde hon hur Ginny gällt skrek bakom henne: "Vad sa ni till henne?"

Hermione fortsatte utan att se sig om, genom stora hallen och uppför trapporna till andra våningen. Hon rundade flera hörn innan hon stanna, säkrad om att ingen följde efter henne. Där lutade hon sig mot väggen och blundade. Koncentrerade sig på att andas normalt igen. Hon visste att hon var lite oresonlig för tillfället, Ron menade ju inte allvar med vad han sa men det högg fortfarande i bröstet. Hon kände sig sårad över vad han sagt, som om det var en bra anledning att bli sams med henne igen så att hon kunde göra hans läxor. Och dom andra skrattade….

"Hermione!" Rösten som kallade på henne var inte någon av dom som hon förväntade sig. Förvånat såg hon upp och var nästan på väg att skrika i förskräckelse av den synen som mötte henne. En person med ett förvridet ansikte stod framför henne. Ögonen var små och blodsprängda, näsan var både gul och blå och grön och verkade inte ha något direkt näsben, bara en stor svullen knöl mitt i ansiktet. Över pannan, den vanskapta näsan och hakan fanns ett långt skrapmärke, ungefär som om en moped kört rakt över dennas ansikte. Förskräckt hoppade hon åt sidan och bort ifrån den främmande varelsen, beredd att springa därifrån.

"Nej, vänta! Det är jag!"

Hermione kände igen rösten men med det ansiktet kunde hon inte placera den. Istället lade hon märke till Ravenclaws märke på klädnaden och det sandblonda håret. "Robin?" utbrast hon chockat. "Vad har hänt med dig? Borde du inte vara hos Madam Pomfrey?"

"Jag har redan varit där. Det är därför jag ser ut så här. Pomfrey säger att jag kommer att vara så här uppsvullen tills allt som gick sönder i ansiktet har läkt igen. Det är fortfarande någon timme kvar innan det kommer att hända", svarade Robin med en bitter röst.

"Så varför kunde du inte vänta någon timme istället för att nästan skrämma livet ur mig?!" utbrast Hermione högt och slog ut med armarna.

"Jag ville träffa dig så fort jag kom från sjukhusflygeln för att varna dig", sade Robin snabbt.

Hermione såg förvirrat på honom. "Varna mig för vaddå?"

"Jag stötte på Malfoy igår", sade Robin lågt och lutade sig emot henne. "Han hotade med att faktiskt döda mig om jag inte höll mig borta från dig".

Hermione stirrade oförstående på honom och tog ett steg bort ifrån Robin. "Vad?"

"Du hörde mig", sade Robin otåligt. "Malfoy är seriöst besatt av dig".

"Vad?" utbrast Hermione högt igen.

Robin slog frustrerat ut med armarna. "Du sa det själv! Att han placerat dig högt på sin lista över folk att terrorisera. Han dök upp precis när jag tänkte kyssa dig, precis som om han var avundsjuk och igår så hotade han att döda mig om jag rörde dig igen!"

Hermione skakade förnekande på huvudet. "Nej… Det är inte sant. Han bryr sig inte om mig".

"Så klart inte!" utbrast Robin och verkade irriterad över att hon inte förstod honom. "Om han brydde sig om dig så skulle han inte uppföra sig som han gör. Han skulle inte göra dig illa… Brydde han sig om dig skulle han se till att hålla _sig själv_ undan eftersom det bara är han som skadar dig. Men det gör han inte. Istället hotar han dem som försöker komma dig nära. Det passar precis in i profilen för en stalker. Jag trycker att du ska prata med rektorn om det här. Han kan reglera Malfoy innan det går för långt".

Hermione fortsatte at stirra på Robin och tog ännu ett steg tillbaka. Hon hörde mycket väl vad Robin sa men hon trodde inte på honom. Som att försvara sig själv lade hon armarna i kors över bröstet. "Nej, det vill jag inte göra", svarade hon lågt.

"Hermione!" utbrast Robin och slog frustrerat ut med armarna. "Han har antastat dig-"

"Det var Blaise".

"Han har skurit dig med en kniv-"

"Det var ett misstag!"

"Han knuffade dig i sjön!"

"Det var du som gjorde det Robin!" utbrast Hermione och slog ut med armarna. Hon kunde praktiskt taget känna hur hennes humör förändrades från lam misstro till irriterad frustration. Det kändes som om Robin, som hon egentligen inte alls kände, lade sig i hennes privatliv, något som inte alls kändes bra.

Robin blängde ilsket på henne. "Jag gjorde det inte med flit!" protesterade han.

"Men du gjorde det ändå, så sluta skylla på andra!" fräste Hermione tillbaka. "Du är precis som Harry och Ron! Försöker hela tiden bestämma över mig och ta mina beslut istället för att låta mig ta dem själv!"

"Vad snackar du om?" frågade Robin argt. "Jag försöker inte ta dina beslut".

"Jo, det gör du!" utbrast Hermione högt. Hon var alldeles för uppe i varv för att inse att ilskan hon kände inte bara berodde på Robin. "Du bad mig möta dig vid sjön framför alla mina vänner så att du var säker på att jag inte kunde säga nej! Du sa att du ville fråga mig om du fick kyssa mig, men du agerade innan jag fick en chans att svara! Har du tänkt på att jag kanske inte ville kyssa dig?! Jag är tacksam för att Malfoy dök upp när han gjorde det!" Det sista slapp bara ur henne i farten. Hon hörde sig själv försent att hon nästan skrikit åt honom och att förmodligen halva slottet hade hört henne.

Robin stirrade på henne med en chockad min i ansiktet. "Du kan inte mena allvar", sade han lågt.

Hermione svarade inte, hon korsade armarna igen och såg ned i golvet.

Robin fnös ilsket. "Just snyggt", sade han. "Här kommer man för att varna dig och detta blir tacken. Har du inte ögonen med dig idag, Hermione? Jag ser ut så här på grund av dig och din stalker!"

"Nu skyller du ifrån dig igen!" sade Hermione och såg skarpt på honom. "Jag tror inte att du sett ut som du gör om du bara hade ignorerat Malfoy och gått därifrån, men såklart så är du precis som alla andra killar som bara måste ta striden så fort tillfället ges".

"Så vad skulle du vilja att jag gjorde? Låta honom trampa över mig precis som han gör med dig?" frågade Robin sarkastiskt.

Hermione öppnade munnen men hann inte få ur sig det ilskna svaret innan en skarp röst ekade genom korridoren. "Vad pågår här?"

Både Hermione och Robin vände sig emot Professor Krum som kom gående med snabba steg mot dom. Han såg på Robin och sedan på Hermione, ryckte till och såg på Robin igen.

"Borde inte du vara i sjukhusflygeln?" frågade professorn strängt.

Robin svalde hårt. "Jag har varit där, professorn. Madam Pomfrey gjorde allt hon kunde".

Krum såg tvivlande på eleven. "Nå väl. Vad bråkar ni om? Ni hörs flera trappor ner och tro det eller inte men alla elever är inte intresserade av att höra era gräl". Krum sade det på ett mindre strängt sätt och Hermione kunde höra att han skojade lätt med dom.

Men Robin tog det inte på det sättet. Han stelnade till i nacken och såg ännu argare ut. "Vi är färdig grälade nu", sade han strävt och såg på Hermione. "Jag varnade dig", lade han till. "Skyll inte på mig när du får reda på att jag har rätt".

Hermione svarade inte. Hon såg bara efter hans rygg när han stormade iväg runt hörnet och försvann. Hon suckade och såg upp på Krum. "Jag är ledsen, professorn".

Krum nickade. "Vad bråkade ni om?" frågade han.

"Han tror att jag har en stalker", svarade Hermione och ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför skulle han tro det?" frågade Krum och fick en rynka mellan ögonen.

"Det var något som någon sa som han förmodligen misstolkade. Han är bara arg för att jag inte faller rakt i hans armar som alla andra tjejer", svarade Hermione surt.

Krum skrattade godmodigt och klappade Hermione på axeln. "Du har alltid varit en svårflörtad flicka, Hermione. Fortsätt med det".

Hermione såg förvånat på professor och öppnade munnen för att fråga vad han menade med det men blev ännu en gång avbruten innan orden lämnat henne.

"Professor Krum, har ni en stund över?"

Hermione såg chockat på hur Krum vände sig mot Malfoy med ett stort leende över ansiktet. "Självklart, Mr Malfoy", sade han och tog till och med i hand med den fyra år yngre eleven, som om dom var affärskamrater. "Jag hoppas er far mår bra".

Hermione såg hur utryckte i Malfoys ansikte förändrades, men han log ansträngt och Krum verkade inte lägga märke till något. "Han mår bara bra, professor".

"Mycket bra", nickade Krum och såg sedan på Hermione. "Håll er i skinnet i fortsättningen, Miss Granger och om du någonsin känner att du måste skrika åt din kille igen, gör det helst bakom stängda dörrar". Han log finurligt mot henne och hon kände att hon rodnade förläget när Malfoy såg forskande på henne.

Hon harklade sig. "Ja, professorn". Hon vände sig om och gick iväg men kunde känna blickar mot sin rygg, som förmodligen tillhörde Malfoy. Hon fortsatte samma väg som hon gått tidigare och precis som hon förutspått sprang hon på två _mycket_ upprörda killar.

"Hermione, vi måste verkligen reda ut det här nu!" sade Harry skarpt när dom möttes mitt i korridoren.

"Vi fick precis värdens utskällning av Ginny för något som vi inte har en aning om inför hela stora salen!" utbrast Ron som var röd i ansiktet av upphetsning.

"Måste vi prata om det nu? Vi har lektion om en kvart", sade Hermione undvikande och försökte gå förbi Harry när han grep tag i hennes överarm för att stoppa henne.

"Å nej, försök inte! Vi ska prata om det här nu och få det överstökat!" sade han irriterat och vände henne runt emot honom igen. "Berätta för oss varför du försvann ifrån stora salen och varför Ginny verkade tycka att det var vårt fel".

"För att det är erat fel!" utbrast Hermione frustrerat och ruskade bort Harrys hand från sin arm. "Jag hörde nog vad ni sa om mig inför alla andra vid bordet! Det är alltid trevligt att höra att mina bästa vänner bara umgås med mig för att jag ska göra deras läxor!"

Ron slog lika frustrerat ut med armarna. "För helvete, Hermione, vad är det med dig nu för tiden? Du vet att det inte är sant! Vi har alltid skojat kring det ämnet och du har aldrig tagit illa vid dig förut".

"Men jag gör det nu! Ni förstår inte. Alla omkring mig förändras eller beter sig konstigt. Robin, som jag aldrig ens sagt hej åt förut, gör mig totalt vansinnig! Malfoy och Blaise…" Hon drog handen genom håret. "… Jag kan inte ens föreställa mig vad dom håller på med. Och ni två!" utbrast hon högt och pekade på Harry och Ron som stirrade på henne. "Ni två är värst av alla med era hemligheter! Vad har jag gjort för att ni ska misstro mig så mycket?"

"Precis vad du håller på med nu!" sade Harry skarpt. "Detta är varför vi inte vill berätta någonting för dig. Du kan inte hantera det!"

Hermione ryggade undan från honom med en min som tydligt visade att vad Harry antydde på var ett slag _långt _under bältet. "Vad?"

Harry drog en ett djupt andetag och sa sedan med en lugnare stämma. "Vi tror inte att du kan hantera sanningen. Du har redan varit uppe i sjukhusflygeln för panikångest en gång den här terminen och jag vill inte vara orsaken till att du får ett anfall igen".

Hermione fnös argt. "Det var den sämsta ursäkten jag någonsin hört! Hur kan du säga så, Harry? Du är den som exploderar varje gång du får reda på att Dumbledore hållit hemligheter för dig-"

"Det är mitt liv, Hermione", avbröt Harry lågt. "Det är mitt liv, min bakgrund och min framtid som Dumbledore alltid håller undan från mig. Han, precis som du, säger alltid att han har anledningar till sina hemligheter. Så varför kan du inte förstå att jag har mina anledningar till varför jag inte vill att du ska veta allt?"

Hermione kände hur det arga svaret fastnade i halsen och det som kom ut var inte alls det hon hade tänkt sig. "Jag vill bara att ni ska lita på mig…" svarade hon sorgset och vände sig bort från dem och började gå igen. Hon hann såklart bara några steg innan dom stoppade henne igen.

"Vi litar på dig mer än någon annan", svarade Harry alvarligt. "Detta har inget med tillit att göra".

"Du litar inte på att jag kan hantera det", sade Hermione tonlöst.

Harry suckade. "Du vrider på orden, Hermione. Sluta med det. Jag litar på dig att hålla mina hemligheter men jag vet att du har mycket att hantera som det är utan att jag ställer till det för dig".

"Men om jag vill att du ska ställa till det för mig då? Har det någon betydelse?" frågade Hermione.

"Nej", svarade Harry kort.

Hermione fnös argt igen och vände sig häftigt om. "Jag har inget mer att säga till er!" fräste hon.

"Hermione!" utbrast både Harry och Ron i mun på varandra.

Hermione stannade tvärt, men inte för vad Harry och Ron sagt utan för att Malfoy stod längre bort i korridoren, lutad mot väggen med armarna i kors och studerade dom med milt intresse. När han såg att han var upptäckt flinade han hånfullt.

"Trubbel i paradiset?"

"Lägg dig inte i, Malfoy!" sade Harry skarpt.

Malfoy tryckte sig ifrån väggen och lät armarna hänga efter sidorna medans han tog några steg närmare trion. "Berätta för henne, Potter", sade han lågt.

"Vad?" frågade Harry ilsket.

"Berätta dina små hemligheter för henne, Potter", upprepade Malfoy och tog några steg ännu närmare dom. Hans blick, som var fäst på Harry, glittrade av illvilja.

"Lägg dig inte i, Malfoy!" fräste Harry igen och knöt nävarna hotfullt. "Du har inget med det här att göra!"

Malfoy skrattade lågt och hånfullt. "Kom ihåg att jag vet din lilla hemlighet".

Hermione spände upp ögonen när hon kom ihåg trions bråk om att Malfoy visste om sådant som Hermione inte hade en aning om.

Malfoy måste ha känt hur hon stirrade på henne för han vände på huvudet och mötte hennes blick. "Jag kan berätta för dig", sade han enkelt.

"Lyssna inte på honom!" spottade Harry argt ur sig och kom upp bredvid henne. "Han har ingen aning om vad han snackar om. Han vill bara att vi ska fortsätta bråka".

"Jag vet det", svarade Hermione lågt. Hon vände sig mot Harry och såg på honom. "Tråkigt nog så fungerar det…"

* * *

AN: Eftersom jag fåt dödshot om jag slutade skriva så tyckte jag att det var säkrats att fortsätta med denna ff :P Eftersom det var ett tag sedan så är jag lite ur gängorna. Lovar att nästa kapitel ska bli bättre och mer händelserikt:D REVIEW med åsikter:D Love U! 


End file.
